Time Warp
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: Everyone has been warped into different time zones- in different groups. Tsuna ended up with Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro- which isn't too good when the other two where mortal enemies.    HibarixTsuna - Don't like don't read, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Time Warp

Summary: Everyone has been warped into different time zones- in different groups. Tsuna ended up with Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro- which isn't too good when the other two where mortal enemies.

TsunaxHibari

Chapter One.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly to find Reborn standing over him, a 100lb hammer hovering over his head.

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna." cooed the evil baby, black eyes glinting in the morning light. "Or this is getting smacked across your face.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" screeched the Brunette, rolling off his bed just in time before a the hammer was smacked on his pillow, feathers scattering across the face. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

"Correction, Hibari will kill you since it's nearly time for school to start." said the baby, grinning. Tsuna looked at his clock and started screeching once more as he began quickly screeching as he put his uniform on.

"HIIEEE! I DON'T W-WANT HIBARI-SAN TO KILL ME!" he howled, running out his bedroom door and somehow managing to grab his school bag at the same time.

As he dashed out, Gokudera was waiting there, smiling and then in shock when his 'boss' just ran past him. He then remembered the time.

"_Not this again…" _thought Gokudera, chasing after him as fast as he could. "Judaime! Hold up!"

"I-I c-can't" stuttered Tsuna, running. "If I don't hurry u-up H-Hibari-s-san wi-will kill m-me a-again!"

Sure enough,. When they both reached the gate, Hibari was standing there, Hibird perched on his shoulder.

"You're late." commented Hibari, staring at the two Herbivore's before him before drawing out his Tonfas. "I'll bite you to death."

"A-Ah! W-wait Hibari-s-san… w-we can explain-" hold on, how was Tsuna meant to explain? Was he mean to go 'Well, I slept in and Gokudera-Kun waited for me'? he'd get bitten harder for that one. "U-Um… A-Ano…"

"Spit it out already Herbivore, my patience is dwindling."

"Don't talk to Judaime like that!" spat Gokudera, receiving a glare from Hibari who instantly lunged forwards, poised to strike. He was mildly surprised to see the Young Vongola Decimo's standing in front of him, receiving one hard smack to the face from a Tonfa.

"P-Please H-Hibari-san… I-its not h-his fault…" mumbled Tsuna rubbing at his face. "H-He was waiting f-for me…a-and I slept I-in… I-it's a-all my f-fault…"

Hibari smirked before raising his Tonfa slightly.

"Are you saying you're willing to take the punishment for him?" implied Hibari, an amused smirk crawling over his face. Gokudera scowled before glaring at Hibari.

"Like I'll let you harm Judaime! I'll take his punishment!" muttered Gokudera, appearing next to Tsuna and rubbing at his quickly bruised cheek. Tsuna looked at Hibari again to see him looking towards Gokudera distastefully. This was not going to end well if Tsuna didn't do something fast.

"G-Gokudera-Kun, go." whispered Tsuna quietly. "I-I'm taking the blame…"

"But Judaime-!"

"Go." he repeated taking a step away from him. Hibari glared at Gokudera and allowed his smirk to widen.

"You heard your 'boss'. Get going." said Hibari, raising his Tonfas once more. Gokudera was furious. If Judaime came back a state he would shove Dynamite so far up his ass he won 't be able to-

He shook the thought away and left as told, biting his lip as his hand hovered over his Vongola box but decided against it. After all, he would always listen to Judaime, even if It meant him being in terrible danger…

After Gokudera had left, Tsuna looked directly at Hibari who was still prepared to kill him. Hibari looked at him and felt an eyebrow twitch. Although he was the leader of the Vongola family, he still looked like an innocent little _animal. _although he wasn't going to admit it, he wouldn't be too _harsh_ on him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was lying on the couch in the reception room, knocked out. Hibari did tell himself not to hit him too hard, but he must have lost control. He skimmed through some files and signed some files before he heard yelling from on the roof.<p>

"LAMBO WANTS GUMBALLS! GUMBALLS!"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY STUPID COW! GET THEM YOURSELF!"

"NO! LAMBO WANT, LAMBO WANT!"

If the Raven could remember correctly, Lambo was that very irritating child fascinated with cows. He ignored it and continued looking through his files until the shouting began again.

"STUPID 'DERA! I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"Hibari frowned. Now he could remember, that little kid had dynamite in his afro like hair, he reached for his Tonfas and walked out of the Reception room, Kusakabe at his tail.

After reaching the roof, he instantly deflected a grenade and made sure it blew up in the sky to avoid damage to _his _school. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked towards him.

"Oi Bastard, what did you do to Judaime?" growled Gokudera, his hands now on his dynamite.

"Nothing for your concern." came the dull reply before turning his attention towards Lambo, "Why is there a child in school? This is not authorized."

"Oh about that…" said Yamamoto, grinning, "He was hiding in my bag the whole time!"

Lambo was still whinging. He had used the rest of his dynamite and was bashing his Ten-Year-Bazooka off the ground.

"I'll bite him to death if he doesn't stop that." stated Hibari coldly, staring at the crying idiot.

"LAMBO WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" he shouted, hurling the Bazooka at Hibari. The Raven stared at it blankly before stepping aside.

"HIEEE!"

Hibari looked round quickly to see that the brown haired Herbivore had awoken and was now in head with the Bazooka.

"Pathetic Herbivore-" said Hibari until Ryohei ran up the steps and ran into him, shoving him forwards and into Tsuna. At the exact moment the Bazooka hit them, sending them into the future.

"JUDAIME!"

* * *

><p>"I-Itai…" mumbled Tsuna his eyes closed until he heard a low growl from under him. Opening his eyes, Hibari was under him, and it appeared as if Tsuna was straddling him at their compromising position. "HIEEEE! S-Sorry Hibari-san!" mumbled Tsuna, scrambling off him and was surprised to see that Hibari hadn't moved. "Hibari-san?"<p>

"This is meant to be in the future?" stated Hibari suddenly, sitting up and noticing the fires around d him. "It looks more like a world war."

"E-Eh? A world war?" said a shocked Tsuna, looking around. "B-But that can't b-be right… we prevented t-this w-war…"

Hibari looked down and scowled. There was a burnt newspaper next to him and the year date was still in tact.

'_1941?' _thought Hibari. _'Did that Bazooka… send us into the past?'_

All the while, Tsuna was screeching his head off.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the corrected version of the Chapter ^^ Please point out any mistakes I may have missed_

_Rated M for Violence, Drama, Possible sexual situations and language._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"It's not possible…" murmured Hibari. "The infant explained that Bazooka to me. Apparently we swap round with our 10 year future self for five minutes, but for one we've been here for over five minutes and two, we're now 70 years in the past and there is no one to swap with."

"HIEEEEEE!" screeched Tsuna once more, shaking his head in his palms. "Th-The Bazooka m-malfunctioned!"

"Malfunctioned?" said Hibari, thinking about it. True enough, that damn Herbivore child was bashing the thing off the ground. "What about our future self?"

"Kufufufufu, I can explain that." All there attention turned to the mischievous laugh.

"M-Mukuro!" uttered Tsuna, "W-Why are y-you h-here?"

"Kufufufufu, when you and Kyoya-kun never returned to the current time, they all started going through the Bazooka one by one- and I'm the only one who appeared here, Kufufufufu."

Tsuna just stared at him with a baffled expression before blinking and then seeing Hibari standing there.

"You are not permitted to call me by my first name Herbivore." growled Hibari lowly, "Second of all, if you know what's going on, explain yourself."

"Kufufufufu, Well _Kyoya_-kun," started Mukuro, successfully earning a scowl from the Raven, "When you two came to this time, your ten year future self did come to our time, so my guess is that you really did swap with someone, but while on your way to the future, something malfunctioned and brought you here. Who knows how long you and _Tsunayoshi_-kun shall be here. Kufufufufu."

Mukuro grinned at the glare he received and parried a tonfa with his trident.

"That doesn't explain how _you_ are here." hissed Hibari through gritted teeth.

"Kufufufu, I broke out of Vendicure easily." replied Mukuro, "Well, thanks to the little one Fran and unbelievably Chrome, she decided to rescue me in this time."

Tsuna face-palmed hard. Mukuro probably just made Hibari want to kill Chrome now.

"A-Ano…" said Tsuna, both males attention now on him.

"What is it _Tsunayoshi-_kun?"

"What is it Herbivore?"

"U-Um…" he started, feeling a nervous pang in his chest when the stared at him expectantly. "S-Shouldn't w-we find a w-way o-out of h-here?"

"That's fine by me." stated Hibari, before glaring at Mukuro, "But I'll be _killing _him before we leave here so I never have to see his face again.

"Ah,_ Kyoya_-Kun-"

"I told you not to address me by my first name."

"S-Stop arguing!" said Tsuna, glares now being aimed at him for disturbing them a second time. Hibari glare was cold but it flickered at points, but only Mukuro was able to pick up on this.

"_Oya?" _Mukuro thought, smirking. _"Seems to me Kyoya-Kun has some form of feelings for the Vongola. Kufufufu, this is going to be interesting."_

"Ah, I'd prefer to stay here and spend some time with you, _Tsunayoshi_-kun." stated Rokudo, smirking while emphasising Tsuna's name, "After all, we should all _bond _together-"

"Shut up Herbivore before I bite you to death on the spot." growled Hibari. Tsuna sighed. There was no way he was going to get these to stop arguing.

"U-Um… I-it's getting l-late… and w-we n-need somewhere t-to s-sleep t-till w-we f-figure out how to g-get b-back…" said Tsuna uncertainly, earning a chuckle from the pineapple head and a sigh from Hibari. "A-And w-we sh-should find some f-food…"

"Kufufufu, I agree." said Mukuro, before letting a evil kind-of smile cross his face. "Me and _Tsunayoshi_-kun should go together to find somewhere to sleep while _Kyoya_-kun should go find food."

Hibari felt his eyebrow twitch. Why should he let that lowly herbivore go with _his _herbivore? Then again, he really couldn't let them know what his thoughts were.

"Fine by me." said Hibari bluntly, putting his tonfas away and walking away. Rokudo smirked before resting a hand on Tsuna's head. The young Vongola Decimo had a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"U-Um… sh-should we let h-him g-go by h-himself…? W-we're in a w-world w-war after a-all and i-it w-wouldn't be g-good if he got i-injured…" stuttered Tsuna, about to follow Hibari when he was stopped by Mukuro himself.

"Don't worry about him _Tsunayoshi_-kun, he can take care of himself. Kufufufu." said Rokudo, grinning in a fake sweet way.

"B-but…" before Tsuna knew it he was being pushed along in the opposite direction. He looked up at Mukuro with a confused expression before he tripped and fell over, falling into the awaiting arms of Mukuro. "A-Ah… s-sorry."

"You should be more careful, _Tsunayoshi-_kun."

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the year 1901, Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared… in seats, attending the Queen Victoria's funeral. They both stiffened instinctively and thanked the lords they were at the back of the church. They both looked at each other, nodded and bolted through the door, hearing some shouts.<p>

"STOP THOSE CHILDREN!"

"Ah shit!" cursed Gokudera, looking round and already knowing the time period since he was smart, Yamamoto not knowing at all. In fact, Yamamoto's cheerful expression had been wiped completely off his face, he looked more overly concerned than anything else.

"'Dera, whose funeral was that?"

"Dumb-ass!" muttered Gokudera while running, "That was Queen Victoria's funeral, one of the most famous queens of England!"

"Oh…" said Yamamoto while scratching his head as he ran. "Then why are we in England?"

"How am I to know?"! Stated Gokudera angrily. "Just keep running!"

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked baffled at all the flashing lights in front of her while Ryohei was just plain confused. They had been to the future before, but it was never like this, it was never so… technological.<p>

"Oi, Kyoko, look!" said Ryohei, pointing at a scroll by monitor that was saying the year '2188'.

"Oni-Chan… weren't we meant to go to the year 2021?" asked Kyoko, thinking. Where do you think Tsuna and Hibari-san is? And everyone else?""That's what I'm beginning to wonder too…" thought Ryohei, "Stay with me Kyoko, who knows what could happen in this time-zone."

"Ok Oni-Chan."

* * *

><p>Back to the world war 2 time, Mukuro and Tsuna had found a place to stay and had split up in search for Hibari.<p>

"Hibari-san!" shouted Tsuna, pausing and waiting for a response and got nothing. "Hibari-san!"

"Yo, kid, what you muttering fo'?" said a deep voice.

Tsuna looked round and widened his eyes. Standing before him was a German soldier, even though he was already positive that this was still Japan.

"W-Well… u-um…" started Tsuna, shifting uncomfortably in his shoes. "I-I wa-was looking for my f-friend…"

"Shame really." stated the soldier, drawing out his gun, "I don' like killin' little kids, but if it's wha' I have to do, it's wha' I have to do."

Tsuna paled and stared at the gun, having a momentary flash of when Reborn shot him, but this was completely different. This gun really would kill him, dying will or not. He heard a slight click and closed his eyes, going rigid until he heard a sound 'SMACK'.

"You really should be careful Herbivore." said Hibari coldly. Tsuna looked up and gasped.

"H-Hibari-san! Y-you're hurt!" said Tsuna worriedly, spotting the blood trickling down his arm and then noticed it hadn't just happened.

"I should be, after all, I did just invade a German base nearby for the food." said Hibari matter-of-factly, refusing to let any pain get into his voice. His arm really hurt like a bitch, with a bullet still lodged into the flesh.

"W-When we g-get back w-we'll need to look a-at it…" said Tsuna nervously, worried for the strongest person he had ever met. He started walking when his mind went blank. "Hibari-san, why didn't you use your Vongola box?"

Hibari scoffed.

"Herbivore, if I used a box in this time, you do realize every living soldier would hunt us down and use us as weapons right?" said Hibari, making Tsuna pale more.

"Y-You have a point…" concluded Tsuna, finally making it to their little hideout. Hibari stared at it and wrinkled his nose in obvious distaste. The place was half blown apart. When they entered the building and entered the bedroom, Hibari's frown turned into a scowl when he saw only one double bed in it.

"Kufufufu, we'll have to share it." said Mukuro warmly, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yeah right. I'll sleep on the floor Herbivore." said the Raven.

"Oya, that means I get to have more room with _Tsunayoshi_-kun." chuckled Mukuro, feeling Hibari's mood darken further, "And- oh, what's this? You're injured?" Mukuro then indicated to Hibari's arm. "Looks painful, Kufufufu."

"O-Oh… y-yeah…we n-need to l-look at t-that before i-it gets i-infected or s-something…" said Tsuna quickly.

"It does not need looked at-" Hibari suddenly flinched when Mukuro prodded his arm with his finger. "Stop that Herbivore!"

"Seems like it needs treated to me, Kufufufu." commented Rokudo. "Now, you can take Tsuna's offer on gently looking at it or I could tie you up with my illusions and do it _myself_, Kufufufu."

Hibari glared and sighed. True, he would prefer if the brunette done it instead of getting tied to something with illusions and having that freaking pineapple-haired bastard do it. Gingerly he sat down and allowed Tsuna to take of his coat, wincing slightly but paid it no mind.

"S-Sorry if I h-hurt you H-Hibari-san…" murmured Tsuna quietly, his hands getting slightly sticky with blood. The young Vongola boss was internally slapping himself every time Hibari winced or flinched. His fingers finally managed to worm round the bullet imbedded in his arm and began to slowly pull it out but then stopped when Hibari stopped moving completely, including his breathing.

"A-Am I h-hurting you H-Hibari-san…?" said Tsuna, cursing himself inside when it was obvious it was. Mukuro chuckled and stepped forwards, grabbing Tsuna's wrist and began pulling it. "M-Mukuro! T-that's g-gonna hurt him!"

Mukuro paid it no mind and pulled Tsuna's wrist until it was away from Hibari, bullet in the brunettes hand with blood trickling down it. Hibari cursed and automatically clutched at his arm. Having it in his arm was better than this, not that he was going to show it. Right now all it looked like he was trying to stanch the blood flow.

"Kufufufu." chuckled Mukuro, dropping a metal medical case next to him. "best to get it out quickly than cause more dreadful _pain _to _Kyoya_-kun, now isn't it?"

Hibari glared daggers at him. For some reason, he knew Mukuro had sent him to get the food cause he knew this would happen.

"I'll bite you to death!" said Hibari, getting to his feet and lifting one tonfa with his good arm while letting his good one remain limp at his side. Mukuro chuckled and raised his trident. Tsuna was the only one who saw sense and stood between them, a worried expression on his face.

"Stop this!" said Tsuna nervously. "I still need t-to tend t-to Hibari-s-sans wou-wound…" he faltered right at the end, feeling the Ravens angry glare aimed at his back. "Please just stop arguing, k?"

"Kufufufu, of course _Tsunayoshi-_kun." said Mukuro, lowering trident and sitting down. Hibari's glare was directed at them until he felt a firm pressure on his arm and felt a tingly sensation as something was dabbed on his wound. He then noticed a bandage being wrapped round it carefully before being tied into a knot. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto stood panting in a nearby ally, narrowly avoiding the people jumping out at them in an attempt to capture them. They watched them all run past when Gokudera finally took note of something.<p>

"Hasn't five minutes already passed?"

* * *

><p>Ryohei held his sister close. Even though he was pretty stupid, anyone would have noticed this. Five minutes were long up. Kyoko seemed to notice this too but she couldn't quite figure out what had caused it. She was watching everyone walk past, all wearing white while they wore the Nami-chuu uniform, so they totally stood out.<p>

"LAMBO WANTS GUMBALLS!" Kyoko looked round quickly to see Lambo standing behind her.

"L-Lambo-chan! We told you to stay behind!" said Kyoko nervously as everyone stopped to look at the amusing child.

"LAMBO WANTS CANDY!"

"EXTREME!" Oh great, now her older brother was getting roused by _Lambo _for god's sake… Kyoko sighed before picking up Lambo and dragging her brother away, as quickly as she could.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here." said Kyoko calmly, walking round a corner and out of sight from the future people.

"Kufufufu, _Kyoya_-kun done well on getting food." said Mukuro, staring at the bits of meat sitting before him. Strangely enough, he had actually given everyone equal amounts while keeping the stuff that would last a few days until later. Tsuna let out a nervous smile as he ate a bit of his and then looked at Hibari.

"A-Aren't you going to e-eat some H-Hibari-San?" asked Tsuna timidly, trying not to provoke the Disciplinary head. Hibari shook his head.

"I'm not hungry Herbivore." stated Hibari, visibly in thought. Although he didn't say anything, he had caused more trouble than necessary when getting the damn forsaken food. He hadn't quite managed to _kill _them all, around two soldiers had gotten away and it wouldn't be long until the started hunting him down.

"Hibari-s-san… you should e-eat…" said Tsuna, "Y-you've lost a-a lot of blood a-and-" he suddenly stopped when Hibari lay down and blanked him. "H-Hibari-san! You can't s-sleep on the f-floor!"

"Shut up Herbivore." snapped Hibari, closing his eyes. "I already said I'd rather sleep on the floor than sleep with _him._"

"B-But…""Kufufufu, leave him be _Tsunayoshi_-kun." said Mukuro, "Means more room for _us on the bed."_

A low growl was then heard from the floor.

"Don't try anything Rokudo Mukuro." hissed Hibari. "Or I really will bite you to death."

"In your current state?" said Mukuro, sneering at him. "I doubt it, Kufufufu."

Hibari just snapped. He was already on his feet and had his Tonfas, already aiming his right hand Tonfa at Mukuro and wincing when Mukuro parried the attack.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

><p>AN: Ummm... I struggled writing this due to the different time zones ^^' in the next chapter the Arcobaleno will appear and I have the perfect plan on how to make them appear! Kufufufu, I love Mukuro's laugh!

So yeah yeah, I need to thank people for the reviews!

To Dream36: I'm honoured to have you as my first reviewer! You actually really flattered me when you said if it was beta'ed then it would look professional (at that exact moment i tried to do a Bel laugh and failed miserably, Ushishishi) and then... Yeah, I'm just really happy you reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

To Dark Angel Arise: Ushishishi, thanks for the review Dark Angel-san ^^ Hope to see your name again XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"STOP IT!"

There was no response as Hibari continued his swings at Mukuro, wincing at how his muscles tightened and loosened. Mukuro was one son of a bitch, deliberately aiming at his arm and making him skid across the ground. Tsuna gasped and ran between them and then at Mukuro, pushing him back.

"Mukuro! S-Stop t-this!" shouted Tsuna, his hands resting on the others chest, "You k-know Hibari-s-san is injured!"

Mukuro smirked at the glare he was receiving from Hibari. In Hibari's eyes their proximity was too close and it irked him. The pineapple-haired Herbivore was making _his _herbivore panic. Tsuna meanwhile didn't notice he was doing anything wrong, he thought he was only trying to prevent a fight.

"Kufufufu, I never did a thing _Tsunayoshi-_kun." said Mukuro, raising his hands in an innocent way. "He started attacking me for no reason so I was only dealing out _self defence._ Kufufu."

Tsuna thought about it. True enough, he didn't really know what had gotten Hibari so riled up in the first place. Then it had played back in his head.

"_Hibari-s-san… you should e-eat…" said Tsuna, "Y-you've lost a-a lot of blood a-and-" he suddenly stopped when Hibari lay down and blanked him. "H-Hibari-san! You can't s-sleep on the f-floor!"_

"_Shut up Herbivore." snapped Hibari, closing his eyes. "I already said I'd rather sleep on the floor than sleep with him."_

"_B-But…""Kufufufu, leave him be Tsunayoshi-kun." said Mukuro, "Means more room for us on the bed."_

_A low growl was then heard from the floor._

"_Don't try anything Rokudo Mukuro." hissed Hibari. "Or I really will bite you to death.""In your current state?" said Mukuro, sneering at him. "I doubt it, Kufufufu."_

_Hibari just snapped. He was already on his feet and had his Tonfas, already aiming his right hand Tonfa at Mukuro and wincing when Mukuro parried the attack._

"_STOP IT!"_

All Mukuro said was that there was more room in the bed? Tsuna was completely confused and totally thick to the skull at recognizing the implications made by Mukuro. To be truthfully honest, if this was going to be the current situation, Hibari had no other option than sleep on the filthy floor, but that could lead to an infection in his wound.

An idea then hatched into Tsuna's head. He remembered seeing them somewhere… looking round, he spotted the dusty cupboard and opened it, revealing spare futons and blankets.

"A-Ano… Hibari-san... At l-least l-let me s-set you up a b-bed…" mumbled Tsuna, grabbing the Futons and blankets and arranging them on the floor, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. Unknown to him, Hibari was already asleep, exhausted from having so many arguments and from his current blood loss.

"Kufufufu, _Tsunayoshi_-kun, it seems _Kyoya_-kun is already asleep." commented Mukuro, kneeling next to Hibari picking him up and taking him over the bed and plopping him down on it.

"M-Mukuro! H-Hibari-san a-already s-said he d-didn't want t-to sl-sleep o-on t-the b-bed!" stuttered Tsuna uncertainly, earning a warm smile on Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, wouldn't you rather him to be in a more comfortable position on the bed than on the floor?" he asked, red eye glinting evilly. If he was being honest with himself, he found this pretty damn amusing.

"U-Um…" as much as Tsuna wanted to object, he would have actually preferred it if Hibari slept on the bed since it would be more comfortable on him. He sighed and went along with it, knowing he may end up with a bleeding nose when morning came. After nodding, Mukuro done a fake smile and then moved Hibari until he was in the middle of the bed and then sat and lay down on the left side while Tsuna took the right, pulling a two blankets over them, not wanting anyone to get ill.

* * *

><p>"O-Oni-chan…" stuttered Kyoko nervously, biting at her nail. They were standing in a hotel, wearing the clothes of some future people Ryohei had to knock out. Due to luck, they managed to get directions to this hotel with the key to a room on it. The only reason they had decided to show up here is because there was a 90% chance the people they stole the clothes, money and hotel keys from didn't know where the place were.<p>

"Ah, Miss Anna Boulevard and Sir James Knight, welcome!" said a voice from behind them. Kyoko looked round and looked at a hotel assistant standing there, a smile beaming on their face as they indicated to Lambo, who had been forced to be quiet on the bribe of sweets. "Ah this must be your child, Edward!"

Kyoko just gave a nervous laugh while Ryohei gave an awkward cough. They had no idea on the identities of these people, but they sounded pretty important. And according to this waiter, Kyoko was-

"Ah sir, what a beautiful Fiancée you have there!" Kyoko paled. She was meant to be her brothers Fiancée? Oh well, she'd have to play along with it. Ryohei had gone a deathly pale while Kyoko took the lead, putting her fake act on.

"Ahahaha, well thank you!" she laughed, nudging Ryohei to play along. "Oh, I hope you do not mind, but I must allow my, err, son to rest." she gave a small bow before forcing the rest of her speech at her brother. "Come on _darling_, lets go."

Ryohei felt himself being dragged away as he felt his face flush. The ran up the stairs and locked the door behind them before Kyoko dropped her act again.

"What the hell just happened?" she choked, not actually believing she called her brother '_darling_'.

"I'm confused to the extreme!" he said, crossing his arms, "They have such strange names!"

"Oni-Chan, the names we were addressed are English!" started Kyoko, sighing. "Anyway, lets go to sleep and in the morning we'll just leave and act as if nothing ever happened!"

Ryohei nodded in agreement before furrowing his brow.

"_Hopefully they don't discover who we are quite yet…"_

* * *

><p>Gokudera thanked the family that allowed us to stay and then looked at Yamamoto expectantly.<p>

"We'll leave in the morning, we don't want this family to get in trouble for looking after people who are getting hunted down." said Gokudera. "We better thank them for the clothes as well."

"Yah." nodded Yamamoto, looking down at the Victorian suit he was wearing. "It's kinda uncomfortable?"

"Be grateful Baseball-nut!" shouted Yamamoto before quieting down again.

"Maa Maa, ok." chuckled Yamamoto, reaching for his steel baseball bat and looking at it before putting it back in its bag. "We leave tomorrow, early."

* * *

><p>In the pirate age, five of the remaining six Arcobaleno appeared together. Reborn, Mammon (Viper), Fong, Colonello and Verde.<p>

"Hmmm… I believe we lost Skull." commented Reborn, "And we left with Chrome too, but she's not here."

"I don't really mind that Skull isn't here." commented Verde, "he only gets in my way anyway. Me and my research are more important than the Vongola Decimo."

"Keep to your duty Verde, hey!" said Colonello, "Lal isn't here either, hey!"

"I can't believe I came without payment… again…" muttered Mammom.

"Ah, you should just be here to look for the young Vongola anyway." said Fong calmly. "That's all that should matter, Viper."

"I told you not to address me that way." snapped Mammon. "Address me as Mammon!"

"Calm down." said Reborn, tilting his hat. "right now we need to figure out what time zone Dame-Tsuna is in, since he has no Hyper-dying-will pills with him."

"Hmph. Leave that to me." said Verde. Reborn smirked. Leave it to the Arcobaleno genius to figure it out. Mammon looked around and noticed this was the pirate age. He smirked and the flew away.

"Since I'm here, I may as well look for something valuable."

"Wait, Mammon-!" Reborn stopped Colonello's speech and looked up at the sky.

"Leave him be. He'll come back on his own accord."

* * *

><p>Chrome, Lal and Skull appeared on a desolate island, not knowing what time zone they were in.<p>

"… Lal-san?" questioned Chrome, looking at the chibi version of Lal.

"Give me a minute." she said suddenly, running to the left and digging into the sand. She then pulled Skull out of it and he started cheering.

"Ah! You finally figured out how useful I am to you-" Lal smacked him across the face.

"You're still a Lackey." she said smirking, "Now be helpful and look around the island."

"H-Hai…" grumbled Skull bouncing off in fury. How dare she treat him like that! She wasn't even a proper Arcobaleno!

"L-Lal-san…?" said Chrome again, now effectively catching Lal's attention.

"Don't worry Chrome. We'll figure out where we are soon enough once the Lackey gets back."

"O-Ok…"

* * *

><p>Hibari woke up with a start, sweat running down the side of his face. It was so strange, he had a dream that he had gone back in time with two damn Herbivores and-<p>

He looked to the side and scowled. Nope, it was no dream. At one side of him slept Mukuro, who had fallen asleep with a smirk on his face and on the other was Tsuna, who had his head resting on Hibari's chest in a cute way. To be honest Hibari didn't mind, but he wanted to get up.

"Herbivore…"

No response.

"Herbivore…"

"Five more minutes…" mumbled Tsuna sleepily it felt like had hardly slept at all.

"Herbivore, if you don't wake up…" whispered Hibari in his ear. "I'll have to… bite you to death… along with Rokudo Mukuro…"

That made Tsuna sit up upright, his face pale and twitching nervously.

"H-Hibari-s-san! H-How a-are y-you?" he squeaked nervously, fully realizing he was using Hibari like his own personal pillow.

"I'm fine Herbivore." said Hibari coldly. "Now explain why I am sleeping next to _him._"

"Kufufufu, because me and _Tsunayoshi_-kun didn't want you sleeping on the floor while _injured_." exclaimed a voice beside him. Hibari glared at Mukuro distastefully, who was doing one of his dramatic poses of death.

"How _tragic _it would be if _Kyoya_-kun made his _injury_ worse." continued Mukuro, snickering slightly. Hibari felt his mood dampen once more. "Oh, think how _Tsunayoshi_-kun would _feel_ if you ended up _dying _from blood loss, he would _cling _to _me_ for comfort and support…"

"N-No I wouldn't!" said a startled Tsuna defensively, trying to prevent an argument, "B-Besides… H-Hibari-san isn't g-going to die- H-Hibari-san! W-where are you g-going?"

"Out." stated Hibari, leaving the building bubbling in fury. How dare that Pineapple haired bastard treat Tsunayoshi as if _he _owned him! That herbivore was his, _his! _He continued to fume as he walked far away from his house and stopped feeling some unusual presence near him.

"He's noticed us! Get him!"

Hibari looked round to see soldiers jumping out of the hedges and leapt back, instinctively reached for his Tonfas when-

His tonfas weren't there. He had left them on the floor in the run down cottage they were living in! He stared at the soldiers, his mind thinking quickly. He knew he couldn't use his Vongola box, his tonfas weren't here, he didn't have the energy to run… so what now? He looked behind himself and noticed more of them. Man how he hated crowds…

"Don't harm him." ordered a strict voice. Hibari looked to his side to see a commanding general for Germany standing there, a smirk on his face. "He may prove to be useful. According to the two men in the base nearby, he took out eighteen of twenty deployed soldiers on a metal weapon alone."

"And why would you care for that Herbivore?" said Hibari through gritted teeth. Right now he was defenceless. All he could do right now was stall for that damn illusionist and Tsunayoshi- actually, scrap Tsuna, he'd make things worse without his pills. His fist clenched at the commander smirked at him.

"Hmph. In the depth of war, a new weapon is always helpful." he responded. Hold on, wait. A weapon? Did that freaking herbivore address him as a weapon? He was going to get bitten to death for that! Hibari closed his eyes and then shifted slightly before running at a high speed, his fist clenched tightly as he threw a punch at the commander, only to get blocked easily.

He then switched hands which was easier to block due to it being weakened. He scowled before being pushed back, coming into contact with the ground. What the hell was going on? He was being overpowered by this Herbivore?

"Hibari-san!"

Hibari glanced to the side and frowned. More trouble, great. And beside him was the illusionist, a smirk plastered across his face that practically said 'Oh, I'm not helping you out _Kyoya_-kun'. Hibari sighed, he was all alone in this fight. He then heard of a click of a gun and looked at the commander to see that he had drawn his, and was now pointing it at Tsuna.

"Die annoying brat." he said, pulling the trigger but the felt himself getting rammed in the side by Hibari and the bullet went in the wrong direction, hitting a tree instead. Hibari fell to the ground again, clutching at his arm as he felt the wound reopen. He cursed quietly as the commander got back to his feet and grabbed him by the hair.

"Enough, you're coming with us."

Meanwhile, the real Mukuro and Tsuna where hiding behind a tree as they watched the illusion versions of themselves disparate into the air. Tsuna was chewing his hand off in nervousness while Mukuro seemed deep in thought. Although he never liked the Kyoya boy, he wouldn't intentionally let him die, which has left him in quite a pickle. He could go out to help right now, but that would leave Tsuna right open for being attacked and if he got distracted by that… BAAAM!

"M-Mukuro… w-we need t-to do s-something…" whispered Tsuna nervously, hearing the German soldiers chuckle.

"I do agree." commented Mukuro, his voice bare from it's usual cheekiness. Right now they had to think of a plan, fast.

* * *

><p>Ryohei and Kyoko woke up to banging on the door.<p>

"OPEN UP INTRUDERS! WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT THE REAL MISS ANNA AND SIR JAMES!" shouted the people outside the door. "YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO SURRENDER!"

Kyoko bit her lip as Ryohei furrowed his brow. He knew this would happen, but they figured out pretty quickly. Picking up a sleeping Lambo, he summoned his box weapon and jumped onto the Kangaroo's back while Kyoko sat in it's pouch. It then smashed through the window and started sprinting away.

"THEY HAVE BOX WEAPONS! DON'T TAKE THEM LIGHTLY!"

"They still know of the box weapons of this time?" questioned Ryohei, baffled until the all stopped in recognition.

"H-Hold on! T-that's…"

"Ryohei Sasagawa! He was the Vongola Decimo's Sun guardian!" they gasped, "Hold on, wait!"

Ryohei was stunned, was he really that well known in this time? He shook his head, not knowing whether to stop or not until Kyoko spoke up.

"O-Oni-chan, stop." said Kyoko, "They might be able to help us get back to our time and help us get everyone back to our own time!"

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto sneaked out quickly, walking the streets as if they knew where they were going, but in reality not having a clue.<p>

"'Dera, where are we going?" Questioned Yamamoto, noticing we were getting taken into the country side.

"We need to hide for now until we can find a way to get to Judaime!" snapped Gokudera, his temper getting the better of him. The baseball-nut had been asking question after question and most of them he couldn't damn answer!

"Maa Maa, calm down 'Dera." said Yamamoto cheerily, "You take this mafia game too seriously!" He grinned at Gokudera stared at him incredulously.

"IT'S NOT A DAMN GAME YOU STUPID BAKA BASEBALL NUT!"

* * *

><p>Hibari felt his hands being bound tightly as the commander scanned the area, clearly looking for the person he planned to shoot when he heard shouting.<p>

"H-Hey! Over h-here!"

He looked over to the noise to see the brunette child standing to the left, trembling slightly. Tsuna still couldn't believe he was playing as decoy as Mukuro sneaked up on him, but it was the only shot they had. He let out a small squeak as his gun was raised at him and fired, only narrowly dodging it with a huge gash appearing across his face.

"I-ITAI!" he screeched, dodging another bullet as he wiped the blood away from his face. What the hell was Mukuro doing?

Mukuro had just appeared behind the commander and had thrust his trident at him but then froze as he caught it easily in his hand. Hibari widened his eyes slightly before narrowing them. Mukuro's illusions were near enough perfect… weren't they?

"Too bad for you, _Rokudo Mukuro_." he chuckled, "Too bad for you that I too am from the future." he whispered so the other German soldiers couldn't hear him as he drew a small knife and stabbed it into his gut and saying in a loud voice, "Too bad for you, I already have records of you in our database."

The other soldiers laughed as one of them roughly grabbed Hibari's head and made him look up, laughing at his shocked expression. Rokudo Mukuro… just got stabbed by a meant-to-be human…?

"H-Hibari-san! M-Mukuro!" shouted Tsuna. Looking at them from behind a tree. There wasn't anything he could do and his cowardly side was taking over. The commander stared at him. Although he was from the future, he actually failed to notice he was the Vongola Decimo.

"I have no need for him. Kill the brat and tie up Rokudo Mukuro as well. Make sure you cover his red eye." said the Commander, kneeling next to Hibari and cupping his chin, "And as for you, _Kyoya Hibari_, getting caught like this is a disgrace, even for the supposed great Vongola Decimo's cloud guardian. I'm sure he was with you when you travelled back and yet you bring back that scrawny little kid. Where is Vongola Judaime?" he whispered in his ear.

Hibari never said a word. He had already figured out what this was trying to do. He was _gathering _the Vongola guardians and Rokudo Mukuro was counted as half of one.

"Who said I had to tell you anything Herbivore?" spat Hibari, closing his eyes and pulling his head away from him. The commander smirked.

"Stubborn as usual, Kyoya." he commented, looking up, "Did you find the kid?"

"No sir, it appears he fled." replied a soldier. The commander smirked.

"Hmph, looks like your only hope was a total downfall." stated the Commander.

"_You're wrong… I'm glad he ran.." _thought Hibari, looking at Mukuro. His face was facing the ground and it appeared he was no longer conscious. Hibari opened his eyes and then glared at the man before him. "You're wrong. That 'brat' as you so put it will beat you one way or another Herbivore."

"Ha, putting your life's bet on a child that fled?" chuckled the Commander, "I, Hiroto Dazai will not be taken down by any brat or _Vongola_."

"Sorry, but I do not recall calling myself a Vongola Herbivore." stated Hibari. "it was the infant that called me that but it does not mean I am."

"Hmph. Your future self those exact word." remarked Hiroto, "But at least your future self had actually accepted it in some form, but that was most likely because of your _lover."_

Hibari glared at him coldly. He did not want to know of his future. It would come to him when he got to that age- if he survived until that age actually.

* * *

><p>Tsuna kept running and didn't look back. He felt useless, tot tally and utterly useless. Without his hyper dying will pills there wasn't anything her could do. Right now he was being chased by soldiers that were hunting for his blood. Turning a corner, he felt a hand wrap round his wrist and pull him into a dark ally.<p>

"HIE-" that same hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shhhh! You need to be quiet Sawada-Dono!" whispered a voice urgently. Tsuna froze and then looked behind himself as his mouth was released.

"B-Basil-k-kun?" started Tsuna, shocked and dumb-founded. When did he get here? He then remained quiet as footsteps ran past him and Basil and sighed with relief as he wasn't noticed.

"I went through the ten year Bazooka because I knew you didn't have any hyper dying will pills and it was only luck I ended up in you time-zone- actually, either me or Reborn had to get through here for you and thankfully one of us did." said Basil lightly, his breathing slightly hitched, "I was running from some Japanese soldiers the other way, we should be able to hear gunshots soon-"

Sure enough, shouting from both Japanese and German could be heard and gunshots echoed through the air. The sound made Tsuna shudder.

"Anyway, these are for you." said Basil, giving him a fresh tub of pills. "Now, I under stand that Hibari-Dono and Mukuro-Dono have been taken hostage, correct?"

Tsuna nodded and looked down, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest. He really did want to save them…

"W-Well…"

"Don't worry about it Sawada-Dono, everyone should be arriving here shortly, please be patient…"

… coming soon?

* * *

><p>AN: *yawn* I'm tired, I don't even know if I proof read this right or not ^^ and... yup, I need to get down to thanking people for reviews XD

To Dream36: Hahaha, yeah, my stories tend to have strange twists in them ^^ Ryohei and Kyoko and Lambo in the future is just the way it had to be XD and... um... Yeah, Mukuro can be sadistic at points :p Hope you enjoyed this chapter XD

To Lady Kokyo: ^^ Thanks for reviewing my story! I hope to see your name again! And I can tell you may be another Hibari lover... just like me! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You mean you can get us back to our own time zone?" said Kyoko, shocked. The people of the future nodded while the real Anna Boulevard stepped forward, bowing.

"We invented a time machine around ten years ago, and since we have storages of Vongola Decimo's flames and of his guardians, we will be able to get you to the time zone of wherever they are!" she said happily, attaching a small watch to Kyoko's wrist that had the date, time and year on it.

"If you press this button here and select a name of one of the Guardians, it will take you to one of them…" she continued, skimming through the names on Kyoko's time travel watch, "Oh, and you can only time travel once a day…"

"That's fine." said Kyoko, looking at her brother. "we know Tsuna-kun and Hibari-san are together… and Gokudera and Yamamoto left together too… so I think we should split."

"But Kyoko-"

"No buts Oni-chan, we need to get everyone back together, fast."

Ryohei sighed. Just go along with it.

"Fine. But I want you to go to Sawada's time. I know he'll protect you no matter what- to the EXTREME." said Ryohei. "I'll get to Yamamoto and Hayato."

They both nodded as Kyoko picked up Lambo, who was bickering.

"LAMBO WANTS GUMBALLS!"

"Thank you for helping us." said Kyoko, looking at the two they had knocked out yesterday, "Oh, and sorry about-"

"It's fine Miss Kyoko." said Anna, smiling. "You probably didn't know what to do in such an unusual time."

"And Sir Ryohei, it was an honour to meet you in this time." said James, holding his son Edward on his shoulders. Kyoko and Ryohei smiled as the pressed the side button to their watches, hearing Lambo scream for gumballs all the way through time.

* * *

><p>"How d-do you m-mean, they'll b-be h-here soon…?" questioned Tsuna, biting his lip nervously as a light suddenly appeared next to him, Kyoko and Lambo appearing next to him.<p>

"Tsuna-kun!" she said, looking at her watch, frowning. "what a terrible time-zone you ended up in Tsuna-kun!"

"K-Kyoko-chan!" gaped Tsuna, looking at her arms, "And L-Lambo?"

"LAMBO WANTS GUMBALLS!"

"Shhhh, be quiet Lambo-Dono!" said Basil, covering his mouth. Lambo could still be heard whining and then a moment later, soldiers were there, guns poised to shoot.

"Kill them!" the roared, firing, but then was shocked as Tsuna was in front of them, his dying will flame flaring wildly across his head.

"Don't try to hurt my friends." he said, punching him out the way before grabbing another's gun and bending it in half. The rest of them got the idea and bolted for it before Tsuna could do anything else.

"R-Run away!" they screeched, bolting for it. Tsuna closed his eyes and diminished his flames, looking at Kyoko worriedly. "Y-Your not hurt a-are you?"

"I'm fine Tsuna-kun." she said, looking him up and down, "but your not…"

"D-Don't worry about m-me…" assured Tsuna, "Where is e-everyone e-else…?"

"Well, Oni-Chan, Gokudera-Kun and Yamamoto-kun will be here tomorrow…" said Kyoko quietly, "The time travel watches need a day to recharge before they can take more than one person to another time…"

"A-Ah…" said Tsuna nervously, "w-well… we need t-to h-help H-Hibari…s-san… and M-Mukuro…"

"Don't be in such a rush Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna whipped round to see four Arcobaleno behind him. Reborn, Fong, Mammom and Colonello stood, irked slightly because they had to use a lot of their power to time travel with Verde's new invention that he had miraculously 'brought' with him. Currently Verde was going towards Lal, Chrome and Skull's location.

"R-Reborn!"

The demented infant smirked and tilted his Fedora, his eyes seemingly distracted.

"I can see that Hibari and Mukuro have been captured by Hiroto Dazai." commented reborn.

"H-Hiroto… Dazai…?"

"Yes." replied Reborn. "Before I became an Arcobaleno, Hiroto was a fellow hitman who was often sent on mission with me since we were both talented with guns. He was a strange one… always had been interested in time travel. Obviously, he kept hunting down methods to do it, and he finally came up with a method by setting certain timers on Lambo's ten year Bazooka." continued Reborn. "Naturally, if we all went through it one by one, we would have ended up in complete different time zones, but much to Hiroto's distaste, we went in groups. Sure, Tsuna rightfully should have been left here by himself but fortunately Hibari was pushed next to him by Ryohei, which was also a mistake-"

"St-Stop confusing m-me R-Reborn!"

"And I don't know how Mukuro ended up with those two, considering he was the last to go through the Bazooka-"

"REBORN!"

Reborn continued to ignore Tsuna as he continued on with his very long and detailed speech.

"And now we've managed to gather he's gathering up all the guardians, but he failed to notice Tsuna was the Vongola Decimo, which we should be thankful for since Dame-Tsuna was at his weakest point- until now."

"R-Reborn! Stop making f-fun of m-me…" muttered Tsuna.

"Get a grip, hey!"

"… I won't be able to find any money worth items in this time of war."

"I think we should all calm down and think of a solution to get Hibari and Mukuro back." stated Fong calmly. Reborn smirked at Mammon and Colonello began arguing with one another.

"Dame-Tsuna. As the Vongola-Decimo, the decision is yours."

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Mukuro woke up and sat up slowly, glancing around the dark room only to notice he could only see out of one of his eyes.<p>

"_Oya?" _he thought blankly to himself. _"It seems this patch over my eye is blocking off my abilities…"_

He the looked over to a corner where a figure sat, visibly sleeping.

"Kyoya-kun."

No response.

"Kyoya-kun…?""What is it… Herbivore…" it replied back quietly, his head lifting off the wall and his eyes opening tiredly. Unknown to Mukuro, he had only just gotten to sleep around ten minutes ago, and was exhausted from the small beating he had received earlier for not spilling anything about the _Vongola Decimo_ that should have been in this time zone.

"Kufufufu, so you _weren't_ dead." chuckled Mukuro, despite the current predicament they were in. Hibari shot him a glare and winced slightly.

"I'll bite you to death..." he said weakly, looking bite to death. "Later…"

Rokudo's smile turned into a frown, unseen by Hibari, as he noticed the current condition of the Skylark. He was much weaker than when that Commander had captured them. In fact, he seemed weaker than when he had beaten him to a pulp all that time ago in Kukuyo land.

He continued to stare at the Skylark before allowing his voice to go back to it's serious tone that it rarely took these days.

"Where is Tsunayoshi?" he questioned, watching the cloud guardians head lift up once more.

"He got away…" stated Hibari. "Those bastard Herbivores failed to recognize who he _was._"

"Ah, actually, we never failed." said a voice. Their attention was drawn to a nearby door as light flooded the room, blinding Hibari slightly but Mukuro seemed unfazed.

"Around two hours ago, some of my men came across the little brat that ran away with an Italian boy and some female carrying a child. It was then noticed that the boy had a dying will flame much to the Vongola Primo's." commented Hiroto, his smirk widening. "Of course, only one of my men were able to see the dying will flame, but he too is from the future so it wouldn't have really mattered."

A low growl echoed round the room and to the commanders- and to Mukuro's surprise- it came from Hibari. It seemed he was getting pissed off at how many people were watching _his _Herbivore.

"_Oh?" _thought Hiroto, _"This may be… interesting…"_

* * *

><p>Ryohei appeared in Gokudera and Yamamoto's time zone as expected, Gokudera toppling over in surprise while Yamamoto gave him a high five.<p>

"You didn't show up at that persons funeral did you?" asked Yamamoto cheerily.

"It's Queen Victoria's baseball nut!"

"Nope, but my trip here was EXTREMELY fast and EXTREMELY no problems at all." said Ryohei, looking at his time watch. "It's says that this won't be able to go for another twenty hours…"

"Twenty hours?" gaped Gokudera. "But Judaime will need my help by then!"

"Maa Maa, 'Dera, we'll just have to wait." said Yamamoto, going and wrapping his arm round the bomber's shoulders. "Tsuna can take care of himself!"

"But Judaime-!"

"Maa Maa, as his right-hand man, you should know how strong he is!" continued Yamamoto. Gokudera let his cheeks flush with pride at actually being acknowledged at Tsuna's 'Right Hand Man'.

"T-That's right! Of course! J-Judaime will kick some s-serious ass!" said Gokudera before adding, "W-Well… if need be t-that i-is…"

"Maa Maa, excited about the Mafia game again 'Dera?"

"IT'S NOT A GAME BASEBAL: NUT, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FREAKING TELL YOU? I SHOULD SHOVE DYNAMITE UP YOUR ASS!"

All the while, Ryohei was standing next to a nearby tree, punching it to his hearts content while shouting 'EXTREME!'

* * *

><p>"I-I've made my d-decision-"<p>

Well, Tsuna had made his decision until Chrome, Lal, Verde and Skull plopped next to them, completely unscathed- unless you could count Skull's abused helmet as unscathed.

"Well we nearly have everyone here now, what was your decision Dame-Tsuna?" said Reborn, looking at Tsuna expectantly.

"W-We strike n-now… Gokudera-kun, Y-Yamamoto and O-Oni-san will be here s-soon…" said Tsuna quietly, closing his eyes. Sure, he would have waited for them to come here, but who knows what could be going on with Hibari and Mukuro? What if this Hiroto person didn't intend to let them live? What if he hurt his friends further?

"Hmm… strange decision for you Dame-Tsuna, is something wrong?" commented Reborn. Tsuna nervously bit his lip.

"W-Well… H-Hibari-san g-got shot in the a-arm when w-we first g-got here a-and when w-we tried t-to stop that H-Hiroto gu-guy f-from taking H-Hibari-san… M-Mukuro was s-stabbed I-in the s-stomach… I d-don't know h-how long t-they'll b-be able to h-hold o-out…" said Tsuna nervously. Reborn just nodded his head and let it drop. He knew that it was all a complete lie and that he knew the honest truth, but he wouldn't just say it with so many people standing around.

"_Dame-Tsuna… you fell… for Hibari Kyoya of all people…?"_ thought Reborn. _"Stupid if you ask me, but if it's what he wants…"_

* * *

><p>Sitting in a throne like chair, Hiroto Dazai sat smugly with Hibari chained to his side. Lined up in front of him were the people who had accompanied him to the future.<p>

"Master, why do you have that _boy_ sitting next to you?" said a female right at the end, her arms crossed as she glared at an unconscious Hibari.

"Ah, my dear Isabel, the time will come when you will know." said Hiroto, chuckling at her jealously, "Now, along to the main topic. The Vongola Decimo has brought two more of his guardians into this time, one of them being Lambo Bovino, who obviously can't fight in his current predicament. The other is Chrome Dokuro, who can easily be manipulated with her precious _Mukuro-_sama." Hiroto chuckled at the end. "The others, Ryohei Sasagawa, Gokudera Hayato and Takeshi Yamamoto will not be here until tomorrow, roughly around 20 hours from now."

They all nodded and smirked. They knew they would have tough battles from now on, but the pathetic soldiers from this time can weaken them before they actually get here. Some where excited, some where bored, some were seemingly thinking. They also knew of the six Arcobaleno being here, which would cause some problems since they didn't have the 7^3 policy here to immobilize them.

The things that troubled them the Vongola Decimo and… the pesky Arcobaleno…

Reborn.

"You may head back to your quarters." said Hiroto, watching them nod in agreement and scatter a split second later they scattered. He then kneeled down next to Hibari and cupped his chin, forcing him to look up and awake from his short slumber.

"Now then Kyoya… you are the perfect piece of bait to capture Vongola Decimo…" said Hiroto, stroking his cheek softly causing him to flinch away in discomfort. After struggling with soldiers who were taking him out of his cell, he had received a severe beating, right in front of Mukuro no less, but the strange thing was Mukuro wasn't smirking or laughing, he actually looked deeply concerned.

Hibari struggled to keep his eyes open as Hiroto never hesitated to stroke his cheek once more. That damn Herbivore had it coming… right then, Hibari bit his hand full force, causing him to his and retract his hand quickly before smacking across his face for his disobedience.

"… for a Japanese boy, you really are quite beautiful." he hissed, wiping at his bleeding hand.

"I don't want such comments … coming out of your… mouth… Herbivore…" struggled Hibari, feeling his face swell slightly.

"… A little mind control is in order…" snarled Hiroto, closing his eyes and allowing his hand to heal. His flame attribute was actually sun type, but one of his troops was a sky type… she just never wanted to take charge.

Hibari aimed a glare at him. Like hell he was gonna let him use mind control. He closed his eyes quickly as Hiroto smirked.

"Hmph." he said, "There are more ways than just doing eye to eye mind control, Kyoya Hibari."

Hibari opened his eyes and glared at he felt his chin was cupped again. He then tried to flinch away once more as Hiroto's head dipped forwards, his eyes into contact with his again.

"Actually, this form of mind control could also be counted as _possession_." he laughed, crashing his lips against Hibari's who instantly froze, his head locked in place by his hands. Struggling was futile as he felt a hand run down the back of his neck. It felt like an eternity before Hiroto finally pulled back, a smirk crossing his features.

"Your body now belongs to me." he cooed gently, "Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari tried to scowl but instead he fell forwards into the man's arms, his chains suddenly unlocking themselves and setting him free, but it was already too late. His mind had already blanked out.

* * *

><p>AN: *nervous laugh* e ish so nervous about this chapter :p

Now to reply to reviews...

To Dream36: Blaaa, you really are stalking my story! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for your next review xD

To danilion: Thanks for reviewing my story! And thanks for complementing my plot ^^ Hope to see your name again!

To xxbirdloverxx: 3 reviews in a row? thanks :D I know Tsuna stutters a lot of its just the way I picture him XD Hope to see your name again!

ChikaPyo: Thanks for reviewing my story and thanks for complimenting it ^^ Hope to see your name again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Everyone stepped into the enemies territory as planned, Tsuna taking the lead in his Hyper dying will mode. In his shoulder sat Reborn, who had his gun out at the ready.

Behind them were the rest of the Arcobaleno and his guardians Chrome and Lambo, Lambo being one who wouldn't be able to do much unless he used his Vongola box, which they were now permitted to use since the people they were facing off against were from the future.

Looking forwards, around thirty odd soldiers had gathered in an attempt to stop them. As this happen, Tsuna looked behind himself at Fong, who understood immediately.

"I'll deal with them, you go ahead." he stated calmly, running forwards and easily dodging bullets like the nimble wind before whacking them all in the face with his feet alone as Tsuna and everyone else walked through. Right at the end, Chrome walked , her mind somewhere else until she felt a hand wrap round her ankle. Unable to let out a small squeak, she looked down to see a fallen soldier grabbing at her ankle, trying to keep her down.

"L-Let go…" she murmured, "I don't want to h-hurt anyone when it's not needed…"

The soldier smirked until Tsuna walked next to him, grabbed his wrist and forcefully pulling it away from Chrome, making him whimper with fright.

"Are you ok, Chrome-san?" he asked quietly, noticing the small ring like bruise forming round the pale skin.

"I-I'm fine Bossu…" she assured, "Lets go…"

Tsuna nodded and then let go off the soldier, positive that he wouldn't move again as he looked at Fong who was taking out more troops who had come to weaken them.

"_Hold on Mukuro-sama… I'm coming…" _she thought, hoping to get a response from Mukuro himself, but she never did. _"I don't understand Mukuro-Sama… why won't you respond…? Are you… still alive? You… were able to contact me when you were in Vendicure… so… what's happened…?"_

* * *

><p>Hiroto seemed pleased with himself as Hibari stood in front of him, tonfas in hand with an emotionless mask covering his face.<p>

"Kyoya, how are you feeling now? Any better?" he asked the boy warmly.

"I'm fine sir." replied Hibari bluntly, ignoring the small pain coming from his arm and face.

"Are you sure now? I wouldn't want you straining yourself…" said Hiroto, his smile faltering and turning into a fake sad one. " after what the _Vongola Decimo did to you…"_

"It is of no concern." replied Hibari coldly. "I'll kill the Vongola Decimo one way or another, _sir._"

"Like I said, you shouldn't push yourself." replied Hiroto, before thinking, _"Hmph, I guess using mind control on someone who was injured and visibly exhausted works well. I should do this with the Vongola Judaime as well…"_

"Stop treating me like a weak Herbivore." he said bluntly, his eyes dull.

"Ah, if that is your wish, I can't take it from you." said Hiroto, "Please just wait until he is weakened."

"Yes sir." replied Hibari, still standing and alert.

"Now please, go rest." said Hiroto, putting his fake smile back on. Hibari allowed a frown to cross his features as he turned and then stopped as Hiroto appeared next to him, his one resting on his shoulder and one slowly stroked his cheek. He didn't even try to resist, but then again, he never knew any better at the moment. "Is there something you need sir?"

"Nothing." he replied, smirking. "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you were."

Hibari felt something prick in his mind but it was quickly buried as he blinked in confusion. Did he just remember something? No, that couldn't be right… maybe he was getting a migraine… he'd been getting a lot of them since he woke up…

"…" Hibari didn't say anything as he rubbed at his temples, causing Hiroto to frown. Whenever Kyoya got a Migraine, it showed he was on the verge of remembering something.

"Kyoya, are you ok?" asked Hiroto, moving Hibari's hand to look at his dull eyes, "Another head-ache?"

Hibari gave a small nod before closing his eyes, letting his tonfas gall from the hand he was holding them in. Hiroto kept him steady and then frowned further. This may turn troublesome.

"Definitely bed-time for you, Kyoya."

* * *

><p>Tsuna flew up into the air and dodged the lightening aimed at him.<p>

A young child had approached him with the thunder attribute and started to randomly attack him, with no box. It was then that Colonello and Mammon chipped in, Mammon making a fake illusion of Tsuna flying in the opposite direction and fooling the lightning child easily as Tsuna, chrome, Lambo and the Arcobaleno that hadn't been held up continued forwards until the reached the next room, where a dense mist resided.

"Illusions…" said Tsuna calmly, his dying will flickering slightly as he focused his hyper intuition, but to no avail. An illusion so strong his Hyper intuition couldn't break through it? Strange…

"Bossu, let me deal with this…" said Chrome calmly, causing Tsuna to look at her with a concerned expression until Reborn nudged his shoulder.

"Like you already said, we don't have time to waste here, so it's best to trust her. Just make sure Verde and Skull are with her as we go forward." said Reborn, looking behind himself at Verde and Skull before lingering his gaze at the Arcobaleno with the much beloved helmet. "You're a Lackey, but if you prove to be of some use then I might acknowledge you." Reborn smirked at Skull's reaction was priceless.

"H-Hai! I was never a L-Lackey in the first place but I-I'll continue to do my best!" cheered Skull, now noticing the distasteful glare Verde was giving him. He then gulped audibly and the sweat dropped, backing away. Chrome then looked at Tsuna and smiled gently.

"Don't worry about me Bossu. We're both here for a reason right?" said Chrome, closing her eyes, "You're here to save your friends, and of course, Hibari-san… but I have my own reasons… I'm here… to save Mukuro-Sama."

Tsuna smiled at her and nodded his head in an understanding way.

"When we get back to our time… we can all watch the fireworks together… and play Baseball…" said Tsuna, turning on her and then sprinting off.

Chrome then turned round and placed her trident on the ground, clearing the mist around her quickly and staring at the culprit who had caused it. A man stood before her, seemingly focusing on a strand of hair at the centre of his face before looking at her.

"Hmmm…? I never thought my illusion could be shattered that easily, but I guess my opponent is the main mist guardian of the Vongola Family." he stated calmly, "Allow me to introduce my self. My name is-"

"I do not wish to know your name." cut in Chrome, her eyes glaring daggers at him, "Where is Mukuro-Sama?"

The man smirked, belittling her. It was pretty easy to identify who she was since she was looking for her precious 'Mukuro-Sama'.

"Ah, my dear _Chrome_-Chan, relax. He is simply _resting_ for a little while." he chuckled darkly, causing Chrome to flinch. Had they really hurt him that badly?

"I see no reason to believe you." stated Chrome, holding her trident in both hands while glaring at her enemy, who merely chuckled as he drew out a remote from his pocket.

"Here is the reason of believing." he said, pressing a button on it and allowing a screen to appear on the wall, a video image appearing on it. Chrome froze, tightening her grip on her trident.

"Mukuro…s-sama…" she whispered, looking at the screen that clearly showed the person she sought lying on the ground, sleeping.

"Right now he's _sleeping_, but when he wakes up he'll be able to see your demise." replied the man, earning a sharp glare.

"No you're wrong…" she whispered angrily, trembling slightly. "When he wakes up all he'll see is your dead corpse…""Who knew such a timid little girl could say such things." he replied, frowning.

"To be more in fact, she won't be killing you." said a voice out of no where, "Because I shall use you for Flame research."

Verde was standing behind Chrome, his eyes glancing at the monitor.

"Although, seeing as I was forced to come here and not given specific orders, I'll be on my way." said Verde, turning and walking away from them to find something more interesting to do.

"W-Wait!" shouted Skull, "R-Reborn will get m-mad at y-you-!"

BAAM!

"Don't get in my way." said Verde, smashing Skull into a wall and then left, leaving Chrome all alone. The enemy burst out laughing at her current situation.

"It seems no one wants to fight in a battle that has already been won." commented the man before her. She turned round and the slammed the base of her trident off the ground.

"We'll see…" she stated calmly. She had to keep her cool… right? A split second later lava spurted out of the ground and surrounded her enemy, who seemed unfazed.

"This is all you have?" he commented, appearing in front of her and grabbing her by the neck. "Just so you do know, my name is Toten."

Chrome looked up at him and smirked.

"And just so you know…" she whispered, fading into mist and appearing behind him, "You just left your back wide open."

"Ah, so you do have some talent… but…" he said, doing the exact same thing but appearing beside her, his hand resting on her trident. "I intended for this to happen."

That really did leave chrome surprised. She didn't have another back up plan as he trident was snapped in half. However, it had no affect on her- yet.

"The base of your attacks comes from this Trident…?"said Toten, smirking "Considering a lot of the power that was in it was actually Rokudo Mukuro's. he's been helping you unconsciously the whole time."

Chrome widened her eyes and then felt her hair being grabbed, her face getting smashed across the ground at an extreme speed. A second later she was dragged to her feet where bony fingers wrapped round her throat, lifting her into the air and slamming her against a wall.

"Don't fret my dear _Chrome_-Chan, you'll be with him soon. When you get there you can apologize for failing him-"

"She hasn't lost yet, Kufufufufu…" it was a weak laugh, but you could tell who it was. Toten looked over to his monitor and smirked as he saw Mukuro sitting up slowly, clutching at his side slightly.

"My dear Chrome… you just rest for now…" he whispered, cracking at the eye patches defences before breaking out of it slightly just to get to Chrome.

"Kufufufufu, you're the one who hurt my Chrome?" came a voice. Toten whirled his head round to see not Chrome, but Mukuro being pinned against a wall. His fingers had pried his hand away and he was now standing by himself, a new trident visible.

"Let's clear this up…" he commented, "Kufufufufu."

* * *

><p>Tsuna continued forwards until he heard Reborn speak.<p>

"Skull has been knocked out and Verde has left, leaving Chrome by herself." commented the Sun Arcobaleno, tipping his fedora as Tsuna stopped to think about it when Reborn continued. "I don't know how, but Mukuro is now assisting her. Leave it to him, Dame-Tsuna."

"I know." stated Tsuna calmly running round a corner and the stopping as a girl sat in the middle of the floor, seemingly admiring her nails.

"So you finally got here… Vongola Decimo." she said, looking at him, "My name is Isabel."

Tsuna didn't say anything as he looked her up and down. There was no doubt about it- she had the sky attribute.

"Are you looking for that boy? His name was…" she paused, in thought, "Kyoya Hibari?"

Where is he?" asked Tsuna, his flame flickering slightly as he sensed to evil-intent from the girl.

"I think he's with Dazai-Sama." she said quietly, puffing out her cheeks, "I feel like I've been replaced!"

"Replaced…?" said Tsuna, "How do you mean by that?"

"He used to spend a lot of time with me…" she said sadly, "But now since he has a new toy, he ignores me…"

Tsuna froze. A new toy? Reborn frowned and allowed his chameleon turn into a gun and pointed it at the girl. Tsuna looked at him and wondering eyes.

"Where is Hiroto Dazai?" asked Reborn, for once his tone serious. Isabel looked at him and then at the gun, clearly unfazed.

"Reborn, you shouldn't point a gun at her just yet-"

"In all sense Sawada-san, he should." she said, "After all, I am your enemy, not a friend."

She rose to her feet and stared at her palm where a star sat, glowing faintly. She smiled before looking towards Tsuna and Reborn.

"I was meant to stall you… but… I guess I can't bring myself to do it…"

"Why-"

"Dame-Tsuna, be careful." warned Reborn, "From what you know, it could be a trap.

But the thing was, Tsuna still couldn't sense any evil-intent from the girl. It was more like a warm flickering glow that had a certain amount of pressure being pushed down on it. Considering Hiroto had the Sun attribute… why was he in charge?

"He's controlling her." stated Tsuna suddenly, looking at Isabel who had turned her back on him and widened her eyes.

"I-I'm not being controlled…" said Isabel, steeling herself. "I-I'm-"

"You're what?" said Tsuna, still sure of herself.

"I-I'm returning a favour…" she said, looking down, "He told me if I caught the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, then he'd accept that as 'favour returned'."

"And why do you owe him a favour…?" questioned the Brunette, looking at her. She immediately blanked.

"W-Well… according to him he saved my life…" she said, " and I don't doubt Oni-San…"

"A brother?" said Reborn, tilting his fedora up, "I don't recall Hiroto ever _having _a sister."

"That's a lie!" she said suddenly, looking at Tsuna and Reborn, "He is my brother! I'm sure of it! Why else would he protect me and look after me?"

"… Mind control…" said Tsuna, looking away. There was no way he could harm someone who didn't know how to explain herself. She looked down and then stared at the star in her hand once more before dashing away, visibly upset. Tsuna was about to follow her when reborn stopped him.

"It's best not to follow." said Reborn, transforming Leon back to his usual self. "The priority is to get Hibari back."

* * *

><p>Isabel ran through the corridors until she reached a room, her <em>brothers <em>throne room. Opening the doors, she looked up with tear filled eyes to see Hiroto sitting at his throne, Hibari Kyoya sitting on the ground next to him, looking bored.

"Ah, Isabel, what's happened to you?" cooed Hiroto, running his fingers through Hibari's hair care-freely.

"YOU LIAR!" she shouted, standing at the centre of the room, crying. "YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER AND YOU NEVER SAVED MY LIFE! LIAR! LIAR!"

"Ah, Isabel, what's brought this on?" said Hiroto gently, still not moving from his position as Hibari shot the girl a cold glare. She was shouting at his master? How dare such a weak Herbivore do that…

"I'll bite you to death." snarled Hibari, about to get to his feet when Hiroto kept him seated.

"That won't be necessary Kyoya." said Hiroto calmly, "You can attack her if she refuses to come back to her senses… right… Isabel…?"

"I'll kill you!" she shouted, the star in her hand glowing as her hair turned silver, a dying will flame appearing on her chest. It was at that exact moment Hibari appeared in front of her, his Tonfa being deflected by her arm. She glared at him coldly, not wanting to kill him since he actually _meant _something to _someone._

"I'll bite you to death." repeated Hibari, dull grey eyes staring at pale blue ones. Isabel skidded back and then glared at Hiroto.

"You… made him owe a favour, didn't you?"

"Ah Isabel." said Hiroto softly, "Kyoya is helping me because I rescued him from the clutches of the _Vongola Decimo."_

"Liar!" she screeched, "Tsunayoshi Sawada would never do such a thing! I saw him! I saw through him! He doesn't like to fight!"

"True point…" said Hiroto, thinking slightly. "Right Tsunayoshi-kun?"

At the door two presences allowed themselves to be one. Tsunayoshi Sawada and the Arcobaleno Reborn had arrived at the seen, enough to know the fact that Hibari was being controlled.

"Although I don't like to fight." stated Tsuna calmly, "I'll defeat you for the sake of my friends."

* * *

><p>Kyoko and Lambo were around half a mile away from the base, listening to the loud explosions caused by battles in the nearby base.<p>

"Tsuna-Kun... please be ok..."

"LAMBO WANTS GUMBALLS!"

* * *

><p>AN: Baaah! is really causing me problems x.x

nananana, anyway, Tsuna's stuttering has stopped since he was in hyper dying will mode the whole time- I hate writing OC's -.- but unfortunately sometimes they are , Time for me to get to the reviews now... xD

To Dream36: Hiroto is definetly a Pervert, I mean... who else would possess someones body like _that?_ Anyway, yes, you are the no. 1 stalker of this story. Lambo wants GUMBALLS!

To Stargazer: Tsuna's stuttering has stopped... at least for the meantime :/ I'll try to keep the stuttering to a minimum, but its a force of habit xD

To ChikaPyo: Hee hee, thanks for the compliment! Can't wait for your next review XDD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Although I don't like to fight." stated Tsuna calmly, "I'll defeat you for the sake of my friends."

Hiroto leered at him evilly as Hibari appeared next to his side, clearly startled at the girl who had melted one on his Tonfas slightly. Hibari then shot a sharp glare at Tsuna, who seemed unfazed.

"… _Strong mind control…" _thought Tsuna, but then frowned. _"Well, it's clear it's mind control, but it seems he has quite a bit of freedom, so-"_

"Possession." said Hiroto suddenly, answering Tsuna's in head question without actually really realizing it. "Possession that allows the target to have a certain amount of freedom but then if I wanted, I could take control fully."

Hibari didn't seem to notice any of Hiroto's speech which caused Tsuna to frown and turn his head to ask Reborn to ask about it. A split second later Reborn was visible, firing a gold shot at Hiroto which split in eight parts, swirling round and round as the finally hit the throne, but Hiroto had already moved, Hibari at his side.

"It's been a long time, Reborn-san." commented Hiroto, "Enjoying your Arcobaleno curse?"

"Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn, totally avoiding the enemy's question, "I'll take out Hiroto, you get Hibari under control." He then looked towards Isabel who stood, doing nothing in particular.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." she stated softly, "I'll take out these two here." she continued, kicking behind herself before ducking and punching something invisible, two masked men appearing from they're illusion.

"No fair." said Hiroto, face-palming, "Isabel was one of my more useful toys…"

He then looked at Tsuna in amusement as he remembered something.

"_Look what you've done!"_ echoed a voice in his head, _"Uni-Chan was such a good toy and now she's gone!"_

"How… dare you…" growled Tsuna, glaring at him, " NO ONE DESERVES TO BE A TOY! AND HIBARI-SAN IS DEFINETLY NOT YOUR TOY!"

"Being overly protective ne?" said Hiroto chuckling.

"Kufufufufu, if _Tsunayoshi-_kun wasn't overly protective, he would be the real _Tsunayoshi_." said a voice from the doors. Tsuna and Hibari looked at him at the same time.

"Mukuro!"

"Pesky Herbivore…"

"Kufufu, the one and only." said Mukuro, looking towards the young Vongola Decimo, "Tsunayoshi-kun, right now I am of no use. I can't allow any harm to Chrome-Chan's body, therefore I can't fight."

"_He's used his energy to protect Chrome and right now is only here On Chrome's request." _thought Tsuna, closing his eyes and nodding before reopening them and staring at the two who stood before him.

Hiroto and Hibari stood side by side, Hibari not really taking the enemy side but not actually having a choice, and then there was Hiroto, who Reborn was trying to deal with. That girl called Isabel was fighting Hiroto's personal guards and the only person in front of him was Hibari, his raised his Tonfas and glared at him as if to say 'I'll bite you to death!'.

"I guess I have no choice then…" concluded Tsuna, flaring up his X-Gloves and flew up into the air, not surprised to see tat the Skylark had ran to the nearest wall and had ran up it, flipping in an attempt to hit him on the head. Moving back slightly, he brought out his Vongola box.

"Natsu."

A shrill shriek entered the air as a small lion appeared on Tsuna's shoulder, it's eyes focused on the enemy but then instantly became confused as he saw it was his master's cloud Guardian.

"Natsu, don't harm him." informed Tsuna, "Only petrify him if needed, but do now shatter him."

Natsu nodded in agreement and then focused it's stare back to Hibari, who, in turn, had drawn out his own Vongola box.

"Roll." he stated softly, "Cambio Forma."

Tsuna frowned as he saw a pair of Handcuffs appear before his Hyper Intuition kicked in.

"_He'll be able to severe my hands with them… or worse, my arm." _thought Tsuna, hesitating slightly before looking at Natsu, "Cambio Forma."

As Tsuna hid blocked Hibari with his cloak, Reborn bounced off a wall and fired another shot at Hiroto, who easily dodged and in turn fired another shot back, just as strong at the sun Arcobaleno's.

"Reborn-san, I can seemingly remember you were stronger than this." commented Hiroto, dodging another shot before firing, "Have you weakened a lot?""I haven't even got started." replied Reborn, picking his Fedora off the ground. "Besides, if I went full power, I would knock down this building and kill everyone in it, which would make Dame-Tsuna really upset-"

There was a huge crash sound as someone got knocked through the wall next to him. The Sun Arcobaleno looked over and furrowed his brow to see Tsuna, picking himself out of the rubble, a handcuff around his wrist with blood running down it.

"N-Natsu…"

Natsu looked at him before howling, freezing the whole of his arm and, of course, the handcuff on it.

"A pretty reckless decision for the person people cry 'Vongola Decimo'." commented Hibari coldly, twirling a set of handcuffs round his fingers. Tsuna looked at him before letting a small smile cross his lips.

"It's me and my partner's ability." said Tsuna matter-of-factly, "I wouldn't have done it without knowing a way out of it. Natsu."

Natsu instantly unfroze Tsuna's arm and then focused it's eyes on Hibari once more when he noticed he hadn't destroyed the Handcuffs.

"No matter what you do…" started Hibari, glaring daggers, "I'll have more and more Handcuffs appear anyway. Give up, Vongola Herbivore."

"A Vongola Herbivore you say?" said Tsuna looking at him, "Then what are you?"

"I'm a carnivore." stated Hibari coldly, raising his Handcuffs and allowing them to return back into his box animal, Roll. "To defeat a lowly Herbivore like you, my tonfas will do."

Tsuna's hyper intuition kicked back in as he noted Hibari had lowered his guard slightly, thinking he had the upper hand. All he had to do now was fool him enough so he could get to him and either knock him out of this senseless mind control- or knock him out, either would do. He looked at Natsu before flaring up his X-Gloves soaring into the air, and as expected, Hibari was running to the nearest wall.

Hibari saw no blind spot. Although this Vongola Decimo boy could use propulsion to get away, at the speed he was going it, he couldn't possibly-

"Hibari-san, what did he do to you?"

Hibari stopped and then looked round, Tsuna out of his sights. He turned round and he wasn't there either. Tsuna, however, had switched sides and was always facing his back.

"The Hibari Kyoya I knew wouldn't allow himself to be controlled."

"What are you talking about Herbivore?" snarled the Skylark, "I'm not-"

"Then what is your reason to fight?" asked Tsuna calmly, resting a hand on his shoulder, making sure that if Hibari made a move he could easily knock him out.

"I'm fighting because of _you._" he snarled in reply, glaring daggers at Tsuna as he felt a hand rest on both his shoulders. "You're the Vongola Decimo, the one who-"

"The one who hurt you? Beat you up? Shot you?" commented Tsuna quietly. "Does it look like I use a gun? Does it look like I beat people up for the sake of it? Why would I even want to attack you? Right now I'm trying to prevent you from straining yourself, Hibari-san."

"Shut up Herbivore-" they both froze as a whole wall exploded and crumbled down, opening another room up. Lying in the rubble was-

"REBORN!"

"… Infant…?" said Hibari quietly, feeling another headache come on. What a bad time to get one now-

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" said Hiroto suddenly, looking at him from a few feet away, "Finish him off."

"… Since when did I take orders from you Herbivore?" said Hibari, glaring at him, "Actually, who are you?"

Tsuna let go of the cloud's shoulder and smiled. In the end all he needed to do was recognize who Reborn was? that's just so-

"Hibari-san, stay back." said Tsuna walking in front of him, "Look after Reborn for me."

"…" Hibari said nothing, just shot the brunette a glare. He looked at his tonfas and noticed one was severely melted while the other looked at if it was forced to bend… was it because of the Herbivore?

A split second later, he felt an arm wrap round his waist and pull him out the way as a glowing bullet flashed by them, Tsuna already at the other side of the room with Hibari, who just blinked, unfazed.

"That was a good thing you dodged." said Hiroto, smirking, "Even just a scrape by that bullet would mean you would die."

"A deadly venom surrounding a bullet and then has more contained in it." said Tsuna calmly, causing Hibari to look at him in amusement. "If it were to be a direct hit, it would be very difficult for the person hit to survive."

"Correct." said Hiroto, continuing to smirk, "And the chance of that person surviving is 2%. The Arcobaleno Reborn is most likely already dead due to how small his physical body is."

At that point Hiroto was surprised to find Hibari in front of him, on tonfa aiming at his hand and knocking the gun out of his hand and the other pressed up against his throat.

"Herbivore, I believe you just killed my opponent." commented Hibari coldly, looking towards the rubble, "But the chances that the Infant is dead is only 2%."

"Oh?" said Hiroto, chuckling, "You have such belief in an Arcobaleno, how pitiful."

"…" Hibari glared at the chuckling enemy before him, "What's so funny Herbivore? In your current predicament, you should be begging for your life."

Hiroto continued to laugh as he watched Hibari scowl as Tsuna hovered over rubble, picking it bit by bit off until he found the unconscious form of Reborn.

"Nothing really… it's just…." said Hiroto quietly, , using free arm quickly and drawing out a gun hidden in the side of his coat, "It's just for a renowned Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Decimo, you were manipulated easy and died a pitiful death!"

…

A shot could be heard ringing through the air and then a muffled thump as the Skylark's body hit the ground, un-reacting to the to the shouts echoing from the other side.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

Tsuna shot Hiroto a glare and then continued his rampage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Try as you might, you won't be able to touch me-"

"FLAME ARROW!"

"MAXIMUM INGRAM!"

Hiroto looked behind himself and then made a mental leap to the side as he avoided attacks. He then saw Yamamoto Takeshi standing over Hibari in a protective sort of way, his Katana drawn. The enemy stared at them, not bothering about the one near Hibari, what's the point in protecting him now? He was as good as dead.

"Operation X."

Hiroto whipped back round to Tsuna, who was now flying in the air, a soft flame behind him and then his lenses focusing on his target. Hiroto was moving around quickly, avoiding flame arrows and maximum Ingram's abound, but Tsuna kept him in target the whole time.

"Gokudera-kun, Oni-san, move."

They listened instantly but then Tsuna didn't fire as Hiroto disappeared from his sight and reappeared and as he fired-

Hibari was in his arms. Hiroto had instantly gotten through Yamamoto's defences and sent him flying, picked up Hibari and appeared right back in front of Tsuna within a split second, _knowing_ that he wouldn't fire with Hibari there, barely conscious. Tsuna widened his eyes and then forced his arm up, firing at the ceiling while losing control of his X Burner, getting sent flying into the ground.

"JUDAIME!"

"SAWADA!"

"T-Tsuna…"

"Tsunayoshi…?"

Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto from his crumpled on the ground position and Mukuro, who was no longer leaning against a wall, looked anxiously at where Tsuna lay, slightly buried in rubble. Hiroto smirked and the dropped Hibari, running at a high speed at Tsuna while his guard was completely shattered. It was then Isabel appeared in front of him, her star piece in her hand as she tried to plce a shield in front of him, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Isabel, you were a nice toy, but now you're in my way." said Hiroto coldly, grabbing her by the throat, allowing his sun flame to envelop his hand and then- SNAP.

Hiroto felt a body go limp in his hand before throwing it to the ground, watching the girls eyes go dull as she remained still, her brain shutting off.

"BASTARD!"

Gokudera ran forwards, furious at the actions of the man before him. Such cheap tricks weren't the way a real man should fight.

"Your in my way." said Hiroto, shooting a different bullet at him that instantly exploded when it came to the closest body temperature, Gokudera and Ryohei who had dodged it, but were blasted away. Hiroto continued his journey towards Tsuna, kneeling down and grabbing him, picking him out of the rubble as Tsuna glared at him, unable to move as his dying will flame flickered to nearly nothing.

"Now, you asked me what I done to your _precious _Kyoya? To take over his body so easily?" said Hiroto, chuckling. "Allow me to show you…"

Hiroto leaned forwards, cupping Tsuna's chin tightly and held him in place. He lowed himself towards him when-

"Oi, Herbivore…" said a voice, "How… dare you… touch what… is _mine…_"

Hiroto paused momentarily until crashing his lips down on Tsuna's, smirking at the momentary stiffen and the limpness.

"Lets just see how you deal with what's yours attacks you." said Hiroto, releasing Tsuna who slowly stood straight, dull eyes looking at Hibari, not even comprehending who he was.

"And let's see who will win, Hibari…san…"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating for a few days ^^' it's been really warm and I don't know why... I just feel really sick and all I wanna do is sleep... Anyway, hope you liked the chapter... and I'll get to your reviews...

To Dream36: Ushishishi, you're my only reviewer this time round *gives you cookie* ... Yup, Mukuro protects Chrome, whatever the situation XDD And you had shivers... brrrr... LOL! And after you read this chapter, you might wanna kill me for getting hibari shot a SECOND time, but I can't help it... I like suffering *demented look on face* anyway, hope to see your review again XDD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Let's see who will win, Hibari…san…" said Tsuna, his dying will flame flaring and the reducing back to it's regular size. On the floor was Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto. Did that pervert… just kiss Tsuna? Judaime? The next boxing champion of Namimori middle? Mukuro just glared at Hiroto, his glare piercing him.

"_Mukuro-sama… how much more time do you need…?" _said a voice in Mukuro's head, causing him to close his eyes for a few moments.

"_Just wait a while longer Chrome-chan, I'll return your body soon." _replied Mukuro, _"It's taking a little longer to break free, but I'm nearly there."_

"_Ok Mukuro-Sama…" _replied Chrome, remaining in her little dreamland while Mukuro watched Hibari block one of Tsuna's _weak _strikes, barely managing to stay upright from it. It was then a thought sparked in Mukuro's head as he called out.

"Kufufufu, what a disgrace _Kyoya_-kun." he called out, "Being defeated by Tsunayoshi, no wonder you were defeated by _me._ And if you don't win, you'll die without even having a half decent battle with the _Infant…_"

That irked Hibari slightly, knowing that Rokudo Mukuro was _taunting him_. He blocked another strike and glowered at Mukuro, his mind seething. Being taunted while practically dying was not helping!

"Shut up Herbivore!" snarled Hibari, feeling a stabbing pain from where he was shot- directly at his chest, just missing any vital organs but chipping his spine. He was lucky to be standing, never mind fighting.

Mukuro was taking in how much blood loss the skylark was going through and estimated how much time he could stall until he could break free from his cell room. He then looked towards Hiroto who was seemingly struggling.

"_Oya?" _thought Mukuro, smirking, _"Hmmm… it seems he's struggling with keeping control of Tsunayoshi-kun…. Maybe it'll stop before I even break free… Kufufufu."_

Hibari skidded back and looked back, jumping just in time to avoid tripping over Gokudera and Ryohei before he landed and strangely, was still skidding. It seems that Tsuna was using his power more and more, but it was slightly unstable. If Mukuro thought he was the only who noticed something strange about Hiroto, he was so wrong. Hibari had noticed it the instant it had happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now, you asked me what I done to your precious Kyoya? To take over his body so easily?" said Hiroto, chuckling. "Allow me to show you…"<em>

_Hiroto leaned forwards, cupping Tsuna's chin tightly and held him in place. He lowed himself towards him when-_

"_Oi, Herbivore…" said a voice, "How… dare you… touch what… is mine…"_

_Hiroto paused momentarily until crashing his lips down on Tsuna's, smirking at the momentary stiffen and then limpness._

"_Lets just see how you deal with what's yours attacks you." said Hiroto, releasing Tsuna who slowly stood straight, dull eyes looking at Hibari, not even comprehending who he was._

"_And let's see who will win, Hibari…san…"_

_Hibari frowned and then looked at Hiroto, who was resting his head in his hand while his eyebrow twitched slightly. Tsuna shifted slightly, stopping before moving, only showing the slightest hesitation before attacking, but it was fast enough for him to notice the mind control was already being attacked at._

* * *

><p>Hibari barely dodged a strike from Tsuna and then took it to advantage when the Decimo paused, Hiroto losing the slightest control of him and then forced Tsuna to move once more, but Hibari had already gotten out of the way. If anything, he wanted to prevent any damage to his Herbivore, but it was getting harder and harder for him to move.<p>

It was then that Natsu appeared in front of him, a little dishevelled but otherwise ok. The only thing that seemed out of whack was the fact that the sky lion was totally ignoring his master and stumbling towards Hibari as quickly as it could.

"… do you know?" said Hibari, looking at the lion, "You know that you're master… isn't controlling himself…?"

Natsu just looked at him before jumping onto his shoulder, looking at him he was clutching at his bleeding chest, watching Tsuna approach them quickly with once flared up glove. A shrill shriek entered the air as Hibari froze, feeling his wound suddenly cover up.

"_He froze it with the Sky's petrifaction technique?"_ thought Hibari, shrugging it off, _"Well… if it keeps me standing a little longer… it's fine…"_

Mukuro was still watching, a smirk on his face. Natsu was a lot smarter than most would suspect. Freezing Hibari's wound for now would buy them time for now… but against Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola's tenth generation boss… would it but enough time?

"I don't know what you did." stated Tsuna, standing up straight and looking at Hibari. "But for now, it seems to have stalled your death slightly."

Hibari wasn't even paying attention to Tsuna, his gaze rested on Hiroto. You could see him muttering to himself, so it was obvious in this case that he was controlling Tsuna's speech as well as controlling his movements and attacks. The question was, why wasn't he using the X Burner technique-

That's it! It's not that he doesn't want to use the technique, but after possessing Hibari and fighting the Infant, he was struggling just with controlling Tsuna. If he used the X Burner, he would surely lose control fully and it would backfire on him!

"Herbivore…" growled Hibari, glaring t Hiroto, "You possess what is mine, you force him to act against his will and make him do your bidding… it disgusts me."

Hibari ran forwards, dodging Tsuna by an inch and running straight at Hiroto. If he managed to strike the manipulator, then he would lose focus and lose his control over Tsuna… right?

How wrong. He thrust his Tonfa at him and then recoiled when it was Tsuna he smacked in the face. It wasn't long before the Vongola Decimo got back to his feet, his face slightly swelled and scratched from the melted Tonfa catching on the flesh. Hiroto and Tsuna let out an exact same laugh at the exact same time.

"Ahahaha, you honestly thought that would work?" they both stated, their voice on an exact tone. This wasn't mind control, it was full possession, with two bodies being able to move at the same time, one being the original while the other was whomever he kissed, in this case, Tsuna.

"And besides, would you even attack what's yours? Or in this case me? Try anything and I'll just make him slit his throat."

Hibari growled quietly but didn't move as Tsuna approached him, his dull eyes reading him as his hand extended forwards, cupping his chin.

"Such a beautiful Japanese boy… such a waste."

Hibari glared as he saw Tsuna raise his other hand, encasing it with his dying will flame, which was weaker than usual but still pretty strong. Hibari looked at it, already knowing what was going to happen. He watched it strike forwards, just as it was about to hit-

He was pulled out the way.

"Kufufufu, if I let you get hurt, _Tsunayoshi_-kun would get mad." said a voice. Mukuro stood five feet away from Tsuna, Hibari slung over his shoulder.

"Put me down herbivore!" shouted Hibari. Mukuro completely ignored him.

"Do it my dear Chrome-Chan." he said, Chrome appearing next to him, a little battered but otherwise alright. She nodded and slammed her trident down, fixed thankfully because of Rokudo.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama…" she whispered quietly, shrouding the place in mist.

"Toten, where are you?" said Hiroto, hearing Tsuna's voice echo with him.

"Kufufufu, so that was your illusionists name? Toten?" laughed Mukuro, putting Hibari down and dodging a whack from a Tonfa, "I believe I slaughtered him earlier."

Ugh, he wasn't the least bit discreet when it came to killing someone, thought Hibari dully, looking through the mist and frowned as he wasn't affected by it. Was that damn female illusionist good enough just to aim it at certain people? Mukuro chuckled as the mist darkened, adding his own illusions to the mist.

Tsuna and Hiroto stayed still, Hiroto having a little bit of an advantage since he could use Tsuna's hyper intuition to see through the females illusions, but when that damn Rokudo Mukuro added his own illusions, he was screwed to begin with. He could see random people running about, and he used Tsuna's body to defend himself, only for the person he struck to be an illusion.

"Tch, I'll just blast this illusion away." muttered Hiroto, losing his sense of reasoning and turning back to Tsuna and using his full control.

"X Burner, Operation X."

Mukuro smirked. Hiroto was being a fool and everyone knew it. He was going to lose control easily. Hibari, however, thought differently. Forcing Tsuna to use that technique so many times in a row would strain his body, causing him to most likely kill himself in the process.

Despite Mukuro trying to stop him, Hibari ran forwards, grabbing Tsuna's arm and forcibly snapping it, causing both Tsuna and Hiroto to howl in pain.

"What the fuck?" screeched Hiroto, Tsuna echoing his voice, "You fucking little brat! I'll fucking kill you!"

Despite the fact he had just hurt Tsuna's arm, Hibari smirked. Any damage to Tsuna was now damage to Hiroto. However, if Hiroto sustained damage to himself, Tsuna would receive nothing. He was about to move and strike when he felt Tsuna's over arm wrap round his throat, squeezing it tightly.

"Mukuro-Sama, do something!" cried Chrome, watching through her illusions, "that man is forcing Bossu to strangle the cloud man!"

Mukuro had already moved and pried his fingers around Tsuna's hand, forcing his hand away as Chrome also ran forwards, making it in time to stop Hibari from hitting the ground. A coughing fit entered the air as Hibari glared at Hiroto, smirking at the broken arm he now had but screaming inside his head for hurting Tsuna.

"I think… this shall be enough… Kufufufu." said Mukuro, raising his trident a slamming it through Hiroto's chest, causing him to splutter and then go limp. Mukuro then turned round and caught Tsuna's body, which had fallen backwards from the strain.

"I-Itai…" he stuttered, looking up and then spotting Mukuro as his dying will flame went out. "M-Mukuro! Y-Your ok!"

"Kufufufu, near enough." said Mukuro, his expression blank, "Well, it would seem I was perfectly ok if Kyoya-kun wasn't so injured."

"H-Hibari-san?" stuttered Tsuna, getting up and the spotted the unconscious figure of Hibari. "H-Hibari-san!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

1 WEEK LATER.

After all of them fled the building, Mukuro, carrying the unconscious Hibari and Chrome helping a limping Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei moving slowly, continually saying the were perfectly able to walk as Tsuna took the lead, clutching at his now broken arm but was thankful that he hadn't hurt Hibari while he was possessed. The remaining Arcobaleno, Lal, Colonello, Verde, Skull, Mammon and Fong were behind. Colonello and Lal took it on themselves to carry Reborn, who was barely breathing. Skull was carrying the sun Arcobaleno's hat, feeling slightly guilty that he had been of no use whatsoever.

They made it to Kyoko and Lambo, and she had stored enough battery in her watch to return the all to the future where they took Hibari and reborn to be treated first, putting them in a comatose state so they had half a chance of surviving. Tsuna's arm was put in a cast while Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera had to get a few stitches or two.

So right now, Tsuna was in Italy, sitting next a water fountain in the Vongola garden, an untouched roll sitting on his lap as he stared upwards at the Vongola H.Q, at the part where the private hospital was. Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro had been administered there, although Mukuro was a bit restless, having a tendency to walk out and do whatever he pleased. It was at that exact moment Mukuro appeared in front of him, a friendly smile on his face.

"Why, hello Tsunayoshi-Kun." said Mukuro, eyeing up his roll, "Why aren't you eating that? Despite the fact I hate the Mafia, they actually make pretty good food."

"I'm not h-hungry…" said Tsuna quietly, still looking up at the window.

"Worried about Kyoya-Kun and the Arcobaleno?" asked Mukuro, sitting next to him. "I came down to tell you the baby woke up not long ago and he was asking where 'Dame-Tsuna' was."

Tsuna let out a dry chuckle before letting out a small smile.

"That's good…" stated Tsuna softly, "H-Hopeful Hibari-San will r-recover too…"

"Oya?" said Mukuro, "What do you mean hopefully? Kyoya Hibari is strong-headed and stubborn, selfish and indignant. Do you really think he would let a poison kill him?"

Tsuna looked at him confusedly. Now that he thought about it, why was Mukuro being nice when talking about Hibari-san? Then again, he did just call him selfish but that was partially true.

"Besides, he wouldn't let anyone else take the disciplinary head from him." chuckled Mukuro, remembering that Nami-Middle was the place Hibari always strived to look after. "I bet everyone must be taking advantage of him not being there."

"P-Probably…" said Tsuna, forcing a smile. In actual truth, he blamed himself for Hibari getting hurt. If he hadn't been so reckless, if he had assisted Hibari instead of going straight to Reborn-

"If you went to go help Hibari instantly, you would have ruined the Arcobaleno's chances of surviving." said Mukuro suddenly, as if he could read his mind, "I still think Hibari Kyoya and the Sun Arcobaleno will make a full recovery."

"Mukuro…"

"Mukuro-Sama!" called out a voice. Tsuna looked up to see Chrome looking towards him, worried. "People are running around looking for you!"

Mukuro face-palmed. Now they had Mafia members from the Vongola family trying to hunt him down? Just great.

"A-Ano… M-Mukuro-san…" hold on. Wait. Mukuro-_san_? Since when did he start calling him that? "H-How is your i-injury…?"

"My injury?" said Mukuro, smirking. "It was only a mere scratch, nothing to worry about."

A mere scratch? He had to be joking right? He was flipping stabbed! Chrome shook her head in exasperation before dragging Mukuro away, fully intending to return him to his room before the Vongola spotted him and gave him some trouble. Tsuna looked back up at the hospital wing until another person joined him.

"It's been a long time." he said, "How are you Tsunayoshi?"

"9th!" mumbled Tsuna nervously, bowing slightly as he felt a hand pet his head, "I-I'm fine, y-you?"

"I'm fine Tsunayoshi." he chuckled, ruffling the brunette's hair gently, "I was surprised to hear that you managed to take down Hiroto Dazai, the Vongola assassination Group were having trouble with him."

"T-The V-Varia?" said Tsuna, shocked. His friends and himself took down someone the Varia couldn't…?

"Yes." chuckled the ninth. "When the hear this they'll be not only shocked but furious, especially Xanxus."

Right at the moment Tsuna cowered into a shell. He had taken out the Varia's target and now he was sure to get slaughtered by them- they were gonna accuse him of stealing his prey

"9th! Future someday-to-be 10th! There's a problem!" shouted a female, one of the nurses from the hospital wing Hibari was in, "Hibari Kyoya's health is deteriorating!"

Tsuna was already on his feet and was inside the building, running faster than what Chrome and Mukuro was and barged into Hibari's room, where a few doctors were trying to stabilize the skylark. Reborn was already there, his fedora tipped down slightly to hide his concerned face.

"H-Hibari-san!" shouted Tsuna anxiously, running to his side to see his scrunched up features. "H-Hey! Hold on!"

The doctors were slightly panicky but some of them kept their cool as the tried different antidotes to Hibari's poison. Sure, Reborn managed to survive, but there was never any guarantee that Hibari would have been able to fight it off too. Right now it was eating at his flames.

"Hey you can't die yet! Hibari-san! You can't!"

Hibari couldn't hear him. Right now he was in a world he didn't know.

* * *

><p><em>Hibari opened his eyes and looked up, staring at his current landscape. It seemed like he was in some form of valley and he was leaning next to a tree, watching a waterfall while some birds flew past. Sure, he didn't know where he was, but it was kind of peaceful here.<em>

"_How… did you end up here?" asked a voice. Hibari looked round to see Chrome Dokuro looking down on him, wearing a white dress and her purple hair resting round her shoulders, one of her eyes covered by a white patch._

"_Kufufufu, remember Nagi-Chan, people can sometimes show up here if they are dying and in close proximity with us." said another voice. Hibari then looked to the side to see Rokudo Mukuro, who was leaning against another tree with a white shirt and black trousers on. He seemed the least bit unfazed that Hibari was here, considering he was ding in the real world._

"_Where am I?" demanded Hibari, glaring daggers at Mukuro._

"_Oya Oya, relax Kyoya-Kun." said Mukuro, closing his eyes, "This is normally how me and Chrome communicate, since I made a contract with her, we've been able to share thoughts like this. The reason you are here is because your body is shutting down on the other side."_

"_The other side…?" questioned Hibari, still glaring, "Explain Herbivore."_

"_Hmmm… let me think…" said Mukuro, "do you remember when you were shot by that bullet that had poison in it?"_

_Hibari nodded._

"_Well, you're still being affected by that poison. Just to let you know, the Infant did manage to survive that poison and is right next to you now. Would you like to see what is happening through my eyes?"_

_He didn't really give Hibari an option, considering her appeared in front of him and cut his cheek slightly with his trident._

"_Kufufufu, don't worry Kyoya-Kun, I'll break the contract with you when you regain consciousness over there."_

"_Bastard Herbivore…"_

_Hibari closed his eyes and then blinked as he saw through two different eyes. He was watching the Brunette Vongola stand next to him, stammering random things._

"_Y-You can't die!" stuttered Tsuna, "I p-promised Chrome we'd go see the f-fireworks… a-and I never got to thank you f-for protecting me a-and…"_

_What the hell? Why was that Herbivore so worried?_

"_Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, Hibari-san can hear you."_

_Damn that bastard! Now he was going to tell the Vongola Herbivore that he had appeared in his strange demented world? The thought of it made him want to vomit._

"_M-Mukuro… how on earth c-can he h-hear me? Look at h-him!" stuttered Tsuna, hiding his eyes with his fringe. Hibari smirked. Look at him, he looked embarrassed for absolutely no reason._

"_Kufufufu, believe me, he can hear you." replied Mukuro slyly. That just pissed Hibari off further as he stared at Chrome in the dream world. She had her eyes closed as she spoke in the physical world._

"_It's true! Mukuro-sama wouldn't lie about that!"_

"_Shut up Herbivore's…" muttered Hibari, continuing to lean back on a tree while the dame-herbivore continued his pointless conversation with Rokudo Mukuro. The only thing that caught his attention as the sudden loud beeping sounds. As he watched through Mukuro's eyes, he saw the monitor was going down at an extreme rate._

_20, 18, 16, 14..._

_6, 4, 2..._

_0._

"_HIBARI-SAN!"_

_Mukuro reappeared back into the dream world and then looked at Hibari, narrowing his eyes._

"_Only you can prevent this."_

"_How the hell do I do that Herbivore?" stated Hibari angrily, "It already shows I just died!"_

"_Everyone has a dying will." commented Mukuro for no reason. "If you had a dying will, you would live to protect Namimori-Middle, make sure no one disrupted the peace, have a fight with the infant…"_

_Rokudo then kneeled down and whispered into Hibari's ear quietly._

"_And of course, claim what is rightfully yours."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was growing slightly hysterical as another few moments passed and the monitor remained at '0'. Reborn had tilted his hat further, Mukuro was standing next to Chrome, hoping that his little pep talk actually got through to Hibari, who was already beginning to fade from the dream-world.<p>

"HIBARI-SAN!"

0

…

0

…

2, 4, 6, 8, 10

12, 14, 16, 18

…

"Dame-Tsuna, look!" said Reborn suddenly, pointing at the monitor, "Hibari hasn't given up yet! Stop acting like a blubbering idiot and watch."

Tsuna looked up and forcibly wiped his tears away, his eyes widening and a smile spreading across his face.

"H-Hibari-san…?"

"Shut up… Herbivore…" muttered Hibari through the mask he was wearing, "You're… disturbing… my… sleep…"

Tsuna practically jumped for joy as everyone smiled, some even chuckled at the miraculous sight. Well, what do you expect from Tsunayoshi Sawada's Cloud Guardian? He wouldn't die that easily.

"Kufufufu, well, what do you know? He survived." said Mukuro, smirking. _"Of course, with his dying will… who wouldn't…?"_

Through all the laughter, Hibari's brow furrowed just slightly.

"If you don't shut up… I'll bite you… to Fucking death…" he hissed, causing everyone to freeze and back away apart from Reborn, who merely chuckled. Oh yes, Hibari was definitely back.

"I-I'm sorry H-Hibari-san!" said Tsuna nervously, "W-We'll be quiet…"

Hibari cracked an eye open and then looked at Reborn, smirking slightly.

"After I get out of this… will you… spar with me… Infant…?" questioned Hibari slowly, struggling to speak slightly through the freaking gas mask.

"I'd have to think about that." said Reborn, his eyes dancing with mirth all of a sudden, "But since you did so well in protecting my _student_." he continued, pointing towards Tsuna, "Dame-Tsuna, I don't see the harm in sparring you sometime in the near future."

It was Tsuna's turn to give Reborn a full out glare, but he let it drop slightly. Hibari's smirk widened slightly before fading away as he closed his eye as he dropped into the depths of unconsciousness.

"H-Hey, is Hibari-san ok?" asked Tsuna worriedly, earning a smack from Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, he only just woke up, give him time to recover." sneered Reborn, "If you don't, I'll start your training today."

"HIIEEEE! NOO!" Tsuna had already bolted out the door, followed by some laughter from the rest of his guardians and doctors. Mukuro smirked before slinging an arm round Chrome's shoulder.

"Mukuro-Sama… you have no intention of breaking that contract, do you?" asked Chrome, looking up at Rokudo.

"Kufufufu, nope, I never planned to from the beginning." said Mukuro, "It's one of the way's I can annoy Birdie-Chan… in his _sleep. Kufufufu_"

"_Bastard Herbivore…" _muttered a voice in his head. Mukuro chuckled and then led Chrome out the room, now in hunt of a way to tease _Tsunayoshi_-kun.

"_Don't try anything Herbivore…" _muttered Hibari_ "Or I'll bite you to death!"_

"_Kufufufu, not a chance." _replied Mukuro, _"You can't hurt me in a world I created."_

"…"

Today was going to be a long day, even for Hibari who was sleeping because of that damn Illusionist Herbivore and the female one. Tsuna was too busy running for his life from Reborn while the 9th watched and laughed and Gokudera was too busy teaching Yamamoto on who _Queen Victoria _was, Kyoko was busy sewing Tsuna's wrecked clothes back together and Ryohei was training to the _Extreme! _

_Lambo however…_

**_"LAMBO WANTS GUMBALLS!"_**

* * *

><p>AN: There's gonna be another few chapters, but unfortuanatly it's gonna be non-action... me thinks. Besides, I rated this story inR omance for a reason... right? yaya, anyway, review reviews...

To Dream36: OMG, your review made me laugh so hard! And I was wondering on how the hell you came up with the "With a kiss my Herbivore shall awaken" part but then I read that you had been reading fairytales and... BAAAM! Tsuna wins XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see your name again.

To Katsuchara: Thanks for reviewing my story, and I'm glad you liked it ^^hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"… I can walk by _myself _Herbivore." said Hibari sharply, scaring a nurse slightly as he tried to walk across the room by himself. A private Vongola plane was going to take them back to Namimori in a few days but they weren't allowed to leave until Hibari recovered a bit more. In actual fact, it was Tsuna that made the wise decision and it was such a good idea it even shocked Reborn.

Speaking of Tsuna, he was in the Vongola training grounds practising his propulsion techniques, dodging the deadly bullets the Sun Arcobaleno shot at him while Colonello and Lal criticized his efforts.

"Try harder, hey!"

"If you don't try harder we'll call you a Lackey like Skull!"

Tsuna scowled and the continued on, determined not to get any weaker. After what happened to Hibari, he never wanted to lose another battle, ever.

"Dame-Tsuna, that's enough for the day." said Reborn suddenly, his black oval eyes glinting slightly. "I've arranged a trip for you and your guardians to one of Vongola's private beaches."

… A Private Beach? Was that even flipping possible?

"After all, you promised Chrome that you would watch fireworks with her and teach her how to play baseball. Everyone should be able to play with the exception of Hibari."

"B-But then…" said Tsuna, looking down, "What is Hibari-s-san meant to do…?"

"He can observe." said Reborn, "Besides, "I doubt he would want to flock with a bunch of weak 'Herbivores'.""R-Reborn!"

"And the fresh air will help his recovery slightly." continued Reborn, "Staying inside and away from the light can be bad for ones complexion."

"… Why do you never think about me? Your so called student…?" questioned Tsuna, earning a smack to the face with a 100lb hammer courtesy of Leon. "I-itai…"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna and do as I say." mocked Reborn, smirking _"And even to this very day I get full control."_

VONGOLA PRIVATE BEACH

"And you swing the bat like this!" said Yamamoto, showing Chrome an example of how to swing the bat as she watched nervously, biting her lip and trying to remember all of the rules. Tsuna was throwing a ball with Gokudera while Ryohei was giving Mukuro a lecture of 'how o play to the EXTREME!'. Lambo had fallen asleep on Kyoko's lap, finally getting his so very much wanted Gumballs.

Hibari sat at the side of the pitch, in a wheelchair, scowling. Why exactly did he have to come? Why did he come exactly? Because the infant had asked him to come. He had been watching Tsuna throw about a ball intently until he felt an unfamiliar weight on his lap.

"… What do you want Infant…?" commented Hibari nonchalantly, feeling slightly irked that he was being used like a pillow but let it drop.

"Nothing really." replied Reborn, tilting his Fedora down, "I came to ask when you were going to admit your feelings to Dame-Tsuna."

…

"My feelings for a weak Herbivore?" muttered Hibari, diverting his gaze from the Arcobaleno. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do."

"I think not Infant."

An awkward silence filled the next few minutes until Reborn decided to speak once more.

"Well, if you don't want to admit it, I know for a fact one of you are going to confess, but which one?" said Reborn, hopping of Hibari's lap and tilting his Fedora back up, "And anyway, perhaps Mukuro will take him before you."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. How dare the Infant say that! The herbivore was _his, HIS!_ Hibari blinked and continued to act non-bothered, swearing the time he was allowed a spar with the infant he would kill him.

"_Kufufufu, I think not." _laughed Mukuro through his head, _"This is pretty amusing! Kufufufu."_

Hibari looked over to see Mukuro was still being lectured, his eyes open and seemingly concentrating at the conversation at hand? How the hell was he able to speak in his head like this?

"_Kufufufu, why would I be listening to such a conversation made by that Sasagawa boy?" _continued Mukuro, appearing in the dream world, _"Besides, what you are looking at is an illusion."_

Hibari looked again to see Mukuro apparently staring at him while Ryohei continued his 'EXTREME' speech to the side of Mukuro's head. Hibari scowled. He was being so easily fooled by an illusion by that Herbivore over there that he never noticed-

"Hibari-san? Are you ok?"

Hibari snapped out of his thoughts to see Tsuna standing in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face. After glowing for a moment, Tsuna stopped, finally realizing Hibari had noticed him.

"A-Ano…" stuttered Tsuna, scratching the back of his head. "I felt a l-little guilty that H-Hibari-san had to stay a-at the side as w-we played so I… u-um… dropped o-out…"

"Tch, you probably weren't good enough to play Herbivore-" SMAACK! Reborn had managed to get behind Tsuna and whacked him on the back of the head with a 100lb hammer and then when he fell forwards- had collided with Hibari, who was looking very frustrated at the sudden change in events.

"I-Itai…" mumbled Tsuna, "S-Sorry H-Hibari-S-San!"

Hibari shot a glare at him and then at Reborn before reaching into his jacket and pulling out his set of tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death!" he snarled, actually getting to his feet and kicking the wheelchair aside, despite the nurse next to him trying to keep him down. Strangely enough, as Tsuna cowered away, it was actually Reborn that received the attack.

"I can see you're healing up nicely, Hibari." said Reborn, smirking as he blocked a tonfas with a stick created by Leon.

"Do I finally get to spar with you Infant?" asked Hibari, aiming another hit with his Tonfa which was also blocked. Reborn smirked and jumped back slightly.

"If you so wish." replied the Arcobaleno, beginning to run round in circles, practically toying with Hibari as he chased him. Tsuna paled.

"_And to think I thought reborn wanted to help Hibari-san…" _thought Tsuna, rubbing at his head, _"But then again, it's a good thing that Hibari-san is recovering, right…?"_

Mukuro had somehow managed to get away with his pointless conversation with Ryohei and appeared behind Chrome, grabbing her arms and positioning them.

"That's how you swing a bat." he said calmly, before detaching himself and sitting on the ground nearby, seemingly deep in thought. _"Is it… just my imagination…?"_

Mukuro closed his eyes and then frowned. Despite Hibari was in the middle of chasing Reborn, he seemed a little off, somewhat thinking himself. So it wasn't just him that noticed it? Mukuro then turned his attention towards Tsuna, who's attention was locked onto Hibari worriedly.

"_Hmmm…. It seems the Vongola Decimo hasn't noticed anything peculiar."_ thought Mukuro, relaxing himself. _"Perhaps it's only my imagination-"_

His attention was suddenly focused on Chrome, who had stopped altogether and was looking at the sky. Her hand was near her mouth and she was nibbling at a nail nervously.

"My dear Chrome, is something the matter?" called out Mukuro, watching her carefully. She simply noticed and let out a small smile.

"I-It's nothing Mukuro-sama…" she replied, turning her attention back to Yamamoto who had thrown a ball at her and miraculously, she managed to hit it. A home run to be exact. Yamamoto applauded her while Mukuro frowned. Chrome would have never been able to do that…

"Well done!" congratulated Yamamoto, "Have you ever considered playing for a team? You seem to be a natural!"

"N-No…" said Chrome, blinking, "I d-don't want to j-join a team…"

Mukuro then took note that she was a little on edge. Perhaps it was because a lot of people were being nice to her? His attention was drawn back to Hibari and Reborn, the sparring match seemingly becoming more and more serious as Reborn was actually parrying the attacks. Tsuna was still watching nervously.

"H-Hibari-san… you're gonna s-strain yourself…" mumbled Tsuna, Reborn and Hibari whizzing past him and at the same time the Skylark shot him a glare, hating the fact he was being disturbed.

"Shut up Herbivore." he stated, but not as harshly as normal, as he continued his sparring match. Reborn smirking, his facial expression hidden by his hat. Tsuna was shocked beyond belief. How was it possible for them to battle like that when recovering from being _shot? _definitely made no sense.

A few more minutes passed when Reborn suddenly stopped, blocking both of Hibari's Tonfas and sending them flying out of his hands.

"I believe I'll call that a day." said Reborn, his smirk now visible, "But it's starting to get dark and the 9th has so kindly prepared a fireworks show, just for us and a private beach-hut it around half a mile away."

"I don't care for fireworks." said Hibari matter-of-factly. Reborn shrugged before appearing next to Tsuna, hopping onto his shoulder.

"Let's go Dame-Tsuna."

Sitting on chairs just outside their set beach house, the watched the sun set. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Kyoko sat right at the front, just by the sea. The had splashed around in it for a while but quickly grew bored.

Second row was Lambo (who was tied to a chair to keep him still), Tsuna with Reborn on his shoulder, Gokudera and Hibari, who was by now pissed off, being clumped together with a bunch of herbivore's.

Mukuro and Chrome sat in the back, Mukuro seemingly engrossed in a book he had found in the beach house while Chrome was hiding her eyes with her fringe. After a few moments, Mukuro spoke up.

"Nagi-Chan, are you are ok?" he asked suddenly, "You look awfully pale, Kufufufu."

"P-Perhaps it's because I-I'm not normally out in t-the s-sun…" she said nervously, all the while slightly smiling. Mukuro kept his cool act on as he continued reading his book.

2Really now? I can remember us being out in the sun a lot, Kufufufu." said Mukuro, which was a lie because they hadn't really seen each other that long. He was testing her.

"T-That's not true M-Mukuro-sama… you only g-go out of V-Vendicure…" she mumbled, still hiding her eyes. If she knew that much then she was still Chrome, right? Mukuro smirked and chuckled.

"Kufufufu, I believe I'm thinking about our dream world." he commented, "You haven't visited there for a while, Chrome-Chan."

"W-Well…" she stared, "I just… never found the need…? H-Hibari-san is there a-anyway…"

Nope, it had to be Chrome, she knew too much. Then why was she acting so strangely. Mukuro shrugged it off and went back to his book as Chrome looked back to the sky, a smirk crawling over her features as the sun set.

"_Let the fun begin…" _she thought, Mukuro not being able to hear it since she had seemingly cut off her thoughts.

Tsuna was pointing up at the sky while looking behind himself as the sun set.

"Chrome, look! The fireworks have come out!"

She looked up and smiled.

"Y-Yes… how pretty…" she mumbled.

"Oni-Chan! It's beautiful!" said Kyoko happily.

"EXTREME!"

"Judaime, it's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" agreed Gokudera, Yamamoto getting from his seat and slinging an arm round his shoulder.

"Yup 'Dera, you have good taste in certain things." chuckled Yamamoto. Gokudera frowned.

"LET GO BASEBALL NUT!"

Hibari had spaced out. He had closed his eyes and was sitting in the godforsaken world again, but this time only Mukuro as there.

"_Where's the woman?" _questioned Hibari.

"_Kufufufu, she said she didn't feel the need to come here at the current moment."_ replied Mukuro, _"And don't address her as 'woman', she has a name, Kyoya-kun."_

"_Tch, I'll call her whatever I want Herbivore." _replied Hibari coldly, attempting to cut off from him. Opening his eyes, he noticed the fireworks and sighed. How long did fireworks normally last? Ten minutes?

"Hibari-San, don't they look nice?" said Tsuna, not even noticing that he wasn't paying attention to the start and beamed at him, startling Hibari slightly.

"…" he didn't say a thing, he just looked up at the sky.

"I believe it's time we go to bed!" announced Reborn, here are your sleeping quarters… Kyoko and Ryohei shall be sharing a room, Mukuro and Chrome in another. Then there shall be Yamamoto and Gokudera and Lambo will be in the other whole Dame-Tsuna will be with Hibari."

"What about you Reborn?" said Tsuna, looking at the smirking Arcobaleno.

"I get my own room of course!" Chortled Reborn, running off before anyone could object. Hibari sighed.

After being sent to their rooms (Tsuna and Hibari both noticing that every single room had single beds- apart from theirs which was a double one.), they settled down, Tsuna scooting away from Hibari as he remembered the last time he had used Hibari as a pillow.

Tsuna was sound asleep and Hibari was in a half dazed one, having to live with Mukuro's voice echoing through his head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kufufufu, so we meet each other again, Kyoya-Kun." chuckled Mukuro, looking at the boy who had just appeared back in his dream world, leaning next to a tree, scowling.<em>

"_It's not as if I get a choice now do I herbivore?" spat back Hibari, closing his eyes and trying to block him out._

"_Kufufufu, it seems Nagi-Chan is deciding not to show up today either." commented Mukuro._

"_Like I care Herbivore." mumbled Hibari. He was nearly there, so close to sleep when suddenly-_

"_Oya?" said Mukuro abruptly. Hibari opened his eyes to notice a small gash had appeared on his cheek._

"_You can get injured in this world?" questioned Hibari, "You of all people should have already known this since you created it."_

"_That's the thing, you can't get hurt in this world unless someone else from this world hurts you… but you're with Tsunayoshi-kun, and Chrome-Chan wouldn't-" Mukuro was cut off again as another gash appeared on his other cheek. "I see. Well Kyoya-kun, I better wake up other there to see what's going on."_

_Hibari watched him quickly fade away and sighed._

* * *

><p>Mukuro woke up abruptly and rolled out the way just in time before he got slaughtered by a trident. Standing over him was Chrome, who was laughing manically.<p>

"Is something the matter… Mukuro…Sama?" she laughed, blinking innocently at him.

"… your not Chrome-Chan…" muttered Mukuro, staring at her intently.

"What do you mean Mukuro-sama? Of course-" she said, lunging at him and planting her trident in a nearby wall when Mukuro dodged. "It's me!"

Mukuro frowned and the drew out his own trident and then parried her attack, missing a punch to the face and then raised a hand to wipe at both cheeks, noting that he really was bleeding. He looked at Chrome curiously before dodging another strike and then blocking one.

"Your doing awfully well for someone who was stabbed, _Mukuro-Sama_." stated Chrome evilly. Mukuro looked at her, his brow furrowed before forced to block another attack, noticing that he was being pushed back into a corner.

* * *

><p>Hibari was the only one awake to hear the faint noise of metal clashing on metal. He already knew who it was since Mukuro was the only other one awake- and that Woman, Chrome. Slowly shifting and pushing Tsuna's head off his chest (it seemed the young Vongola boss just had a force of habit latching onto the closest thing that was warm), he rose out of his bed, reaching for his Tonfa's and feeling a slight stabbing pain in his chest, but bluntly ignored it.<p>

Opening his room door, with a small creak, he quickly walked through the large Beach house and appeared next to Mukuro's room, listening at the door, to hear that it was now quiet. Has it already been dealt with? He turned to leave when he heard a resounding 'BANG'.

After opening it, Chrome looked over to him and started to laugh hysterically.

"Good thing you could make it Kyoya Hibari, you're just in time to see the death of _Rokudo Mukuro._"

Hibari frowned and then felt a presence behind him.

"H-HIEEE?"

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews Reviews Reviews, oh how I love Reviews!

To Dream36: Ahahahaha, every single time I read your review... it cracks me up XD Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!

To anydayanywhere: Well, thanks for reading and reviewing my story, and thanks for the compliment ^/./^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

To ChikaPyo: awww, it's ok ^^ Just read it when you find the time, k? Hope you enjoyed the Chapter XD

To Rhainus:Hahaha, true true, call Hibari cute and you would get bitten to death ^^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

To xxbirdloverxx: ( this is to your review in chapter six, I updated the chapter but when I looked at the reviews, you must have reviewed just as I published... oops!) I'm glad you enjoyed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter XD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"H-HIEEE?"

Hibari looked behind himself to see non-other than _his_ weak Herbivore. He looked sleepy eyed and shocked at what he was seeing.

"Herbivore… why didn't you remain asleep…?" growled Hibari, "I could have dealt with this."

"B-But… you're injured… mumbled Tsuna, looking at Mukuro who was lying on the ground, visibly unconscious. "A-And why is Ch-Chrome attacking M-Mukuro…?"

Tch, he's showing too much concern for the pineapple-haired bastard, thought Hibari dryly, but then again, he did owe it to Mukuro since he _did _save his life. Tsuna stood trembling, his hyper-dying-will pills in his shaking hands. If Tsuna wanted to fight, then there wasn't much he could do, but first he wanted to know why the Female Herbivore was attacking her beloved _Master_.

"Ahahahaha, Tsunayoshi Sawada also woke up? This is a change of events, I see…" said Chrome suddenly. She grabbed her trident and leapt back, giggling like a mad woman.

"Hiroto Dazai." said Tsuna suddenly, causing Hibari to look at him. Already in hyper-dying-will mode, but not to fight, just to determine what was wrong with Chrome.

"… No more hiding it eh?" she stated, looking at Tsuna, "Now the question is, who do I possess now?" she kneeled down, stroking one of Mukuro's cheeks, "Rokudo Mukuro?"

She the got up and then approached Tsuna slowly, causing him to back away slightly with his arm outstretched, pushing Hibari back at the same time.

"Kyoya Hibari perhaps?"

Tsuna took another step back, not knowing what to do. He wouldn't harm Chrome, especially when she had done nothing wrong. Chrome was laughing hysterically as she approached closer, extending her hand out to touch one of them. It was then Hibari felt himself getting pushed out the way, getting thwon off his feet and landing around ten feet away while Tsuna had attempted to leap the other way right after it, but failed.

"Or… I could take over the Vongola Decimo and assassinate Vongola 9th."

Tsuna got back to his feet again and then turned on his heel, running away and making sure that Chrome was following. Hibari scowled before clutching at his chest slightly, growling.

"Damn Herbivore!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna kept running. It was only a hyper intuition guess, but if he managed to keep a certain distance away from Chrome, I wouldn't become possessed right?<p>

"Your smart Vongola Decimo!" shouted Chrome, increasing her speed, "I can't wait to absorb that lovely Vongola blood!"

The very thought of it gave him shivers. He was at least thankful he had gotten Hibari out of the way and he could somehow deal with this without his friends getting injured. Hopefully anyway.

"Hiroto." stated Tsuna calmly, suddenly stopping which made Chrome stop as well, slightly confused but smirking all the same, "Why do you seek to possess me?"

"I want to be the leader of Vongola." stated Chrome, laughing, "But the only way I can become the boss is either by killing you or possessing you, possessing being the easier thing!"

"_So his goal is to run the Vongola family…?" _thought Tsuna, looking Chrome up and down. _"I wonder how he managed to possess her anyway… I know Mukuro killed him…"_

"Don't underestimate ones abilities... _Sawada Tsunayoshi._"

Tsuna looked at her, slightly confused and the took a quick step back as he felt a swipe near him, Chrome's trident aimed at his throat.

"Don't make this difficult on yourself… _Bossu_." Tsuna froze momentarily before dodging a fatal blow, the whole side of his face being scrapped.

"_Damn it…" _the young Decimo thought, cursing slightly. _"although IT'S Chrome… I can't let my guard down…"_

He continued to dodge some more strikes, and eventually flew upwards, stopping when a dense mist surrounded him.

"_This isn't right- her illusions shouldn't be this strong… I can't see anything-"_

THUMP.

Hibari walked slowly up through the nearby beach forest, squinting slightly to see through the far-too-thick mist. He could hear manacle laughter before it died down, a few snapping noises as something clearly broke. Walking a bit further up, the mist subsided slightly, leaving trees that must have fallen down moments ago scattered across the ground.

Another moment passed and Hibari didn't move, listening even for the slightest sound as he held his Tonfas still. He then heard Mukuro in his head.

"_If you followed Tsunayoshi-kun and Nagi-Chan…" _started Mukuro, his voice slightly faint and flickering at points, _"Be careful…"_

"_I don't need that coming from you… Herbivore…" _replied Hibari, rolling his eyes and earning a chuckle from Mukuro, who was currently sitting in the dream world.

"_Can I ask a question? Kufufufufu." _

"_What is it Herbivore?"_

Hibari couldn't even believe that he was being tolerant over Mukuro, but then again, maybe he just felt pity that he had been knocked out by the female Herbivore- although possessed, she should have been weak.

"_I already know of your feelings for Tsunayoshi-kun." _started Mukuro, _"The thing that makes me wonder is why you don't confess it to yourself, never mind the Vongola Decimo."_

"…"

Hibari ignored the comment and the began to look around, the atmosphere of a fight not long finished disappearing quickly. The mist had now faded and as he kneeled down, he picked up a broken piece of a trident, instantly recognized as Chrome's."

"_That's Nagi-Chan's." _said Mukuro stiffly, his thoughts overly concerned for the girl he considered a daughter.

"_I can see that." _replied Hibari, following the pieces of cracked trident until he came across a pale hand. Looking up, the unconscious form of Chrome could be seen, and then another pale arm came into view.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"_Nagi-Chan!"_

"Herbi…vore…?"

* * *

><p>Back at the beach hut, Kyoko, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto supporting a now conscious Mukuro and Reborn stood outside the large Cabin, worried expressions plastered across their faces as Reborn tilted his Fedora.<p>

"This isn't good."

"Reborn-San! You have to let me find Judaime! He may be in danger!" shouted Gokudera, being physically restrained by Ryohei to stop him leaving. If the older Sasagawa had it his way, he would have ran out to find them himself, but with the gentle plead from Kyoko to stay here kept him from going.

"Another few minutes Gokudera." said Reborn, looking down at his pacifier. Another Arcobaleno was near them but on who it was, was unknown.

It was another few seconds until a figure could be spotted in the distance, struggling to carry to bodies on his shoulders in his current condition. Above his head was Colonello, who was flying over him, watching Chrome and Tsuna's every move.

"Get two beds ready, Hey!" shouted Colonello, making Reborn look up from under his Fedora, "Chrome and Sawada are unconscious, hey!"

"Gokudera, you heard him." said Reborn, "If you wanna help Dame-Tsuna, set up some beds."

"H-Hai!" stuttered Gokudera, running back insides and into the emergency room, emergency beds at the ready. Hibari stumbled slightly and after a moment or two, appeared in front of them, collapsing in the process with Tsuna and Chrome on top of him.

"You done well, despite your injuries, Hibari." said Reborn appearing in front of him and studying the Skylarks exhausted features. Hibari looked up at him, drained and didn't say a word, just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Gokudera!" shouted Reborn, the bomber appearing outside and looking at Reborn expectantly, "Make that three beds!"

* * *

><p>"<em>What happened?" questioned Mukuro, watching Hibari open his eyes and stare around the dream world dazed, "Did you figure out what happened to Nagi-Chan and Tsunayoshi-kun?"<em>

"_For someone I absolutely can't stand," started Hibari, "Why the hell do you ask me so many questions? Figure them out yourself!"_

"_Well, I was unconscious when Chrome-Chan and Tsunayoshi-kun left." said Mukuro stubbornly, "So I can't figure out what's going on, Kufufufufu."_

_In the end, He STILL had to add that irritating laugh to the start or end of his speech. Hibari frowned._

"_What makes you think I would know Herbivore?" snapped Hibari, "do you really think I was in a thinking state when I was carrying them? Of course not!"_

_This was the first time he had actually heard Hibari this frustrated. Perhaps he had a headache of some forms. Sitting down in front of him, he was mildly surprised he wasn't bitten to death._

"_Are you thinking about him?"_

"_No…" said Hibari sharply, "I'm just tired.""You can't feel tired in this world, Kufufufufu."_

_Hibari face-palmed. Now that just made him seem stupid since he just said that he was tired. He looked up and scowled to see Mukuro sitting in front of him, smirking._

"_Hibari is thinking about Tsunayoshi~" chanted Mukuro teasingly, earning a cold glare._

"_Shut up Herbivore-"_

"_Hibari is thinking about Tsunayoshi~~~" continued Mukuro._

"_Herbivore-"_

"_Kyoya and Tsuna, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the bab-"_

_Hibari smacked Mukuro across the face. He didn't care anymore, Rokudo Mukuro was going to die!_

"_I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!"_

* * *

><p>Hibari sat up abruptly and then shot dagger glares at Mukuro, who was sitting on a couch near him, waving happily.<p>

"Oh Kyoya-Kun, so glad you could wake up to talk to me!" said Mukuro cheerfully, trying to keep the mood light but only seemingly darkness clouded Hibari's mood as he looked next to himself so see a conscious Chrome and an unconscious Tsuna.

"You-!"

"Relax Kyoya-Kun." said Mukuro lightly, it's Nagi-Chan, I made sure of it!"

"S-Sorry for any trouble I m-made…" she mumbled, terrified of the glare she was receiving from the usually aloof cloud. A low growl came from Hibari's throat as he reached for his Tonfas that had mysteriously vanished.

"Kufufufu." chuckled Mukuro, playing with Hibari's Tonfas and waving them about, "Looking for these?"

Hibari quickly got off his bed and lunged at Mukuro, who was already on his feet and continued running round the room as Hibari continued leaping over the obstacles that got in his way.

"Hieee! S-stop it! Hibari-san! Mukuro!"

They both stopped and looked towards Tsuna, Hibari's eyes flickering slightly, showing the slightest emotion through them while Mukuro laughed cheerily.

"Kufufufufu, it appears as if Tsunayoshi-kun has awoken!" chuckled Mukuro, "And hasn't been possessed either."

"P-Possessed?" said Tsuna confusedly, "I'm s-sorry… but I have no c-clue what your t-talking about-"

"JUDAIME!" shouted Gokudera, bolting across the room and pulling his beloved boss into a hug. Hibari felt his brow furrow as he picked up his Tonfas and glared at the bomber.

"Don't touch what doesn't _belong to you Herbivore!" snarled Hibari, lunging at him._

"JUDAIME DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" exclaimed Gokudera, lunging right back and ended up in a wrestling completion with the skylark.

All the while Mukuro was laughing, Chrome watched fascinated and Tsuna sat, well, dazed.

Why the hell did Hibari-san say that?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Can't respond to reviews, I'm getting thrown off! hope yo enjoyed the chapter and hope to see your review!  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"BASTARD!"

Tsuna watched with wide eyes and Hibari and Gokudera wrestled on the ground, one of the skylarks Tonfas getting knocking out of his hand and smashing a nearby window. Mukuro sat down on a nearby couch, chuckling quite contentedly as Chrome took to his side anxiously.

Tsuna rose to his feet and ran towards them, but then stopped and clutched at his shoulder suddenly, causing both Gokudera and Hibari to stop in their tracks and look up, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Kufufufufu, are you ok, _Tsunayoshi-_kun?" asked Mukuro, petting Chrome's head gently.

"I-It's… Nothing…" said Tsuna, smiling, "Where is everyone?"

"Kufufu, sleeping." replied Mukuro, examining him slowly before thinking, _"It doesn't seem like he's possessed, but…"_

"Herbivore." said Hibari abruptly, pushing Gokudera away from himself in annoyance. His Herbivore had now awoken and right at that moment the teasing chants Mukuro had done earlier popped into his mind. Tsuna stood feebly, rather confused on what was going on until he heard screaming inside his head.

"_Vongola Decimo! The instant your guard is lowered that body is mine!" _it screeched. Tsuna closed his eyes and the scowled.

"_Fat chance." _he commented, _"Don't even try it Hiroto."_

"_Tch. I don't even know hw your managing to suppress me, but it won't last forever!" _it snarled, vanishing once more. Tsuna opened his eyes to find Hibari in front of him, nudging a Tonfa off his for forehead while Gokudera stood beside him defensively.

"H-Hibari-san…?" questioned Tsuna, looking at the Tonfa, half praying he wasn't gonna get bitten to death. Hibari sighed before moving his Tonfa, walking towards the door.

"I'm going to go get my Tonfa." explained Hibari, feeling stares on his back before he left the room. Tsuna sighed and sat back down. He was pretty tired, but he wasn't really willing to show it.

"Reborn." he said, feeling the Arcobaleno's presence behind him, "When are we going back home?"

"Tomorrow." he replied, "What's the matter, Dame-Tsuna? You seem down?" tipping his Fedora up, he had a mischievous smile on his face, as per usual. Perhaps before they went back, they could do some training."

"Could we go any sooner?" questioned Tsuna tiredly, causing Reborn to frown. Didn't he just wake up…?"

"I could check…" said Reborn carefully, detecting the slightest of flickers from the young Decimo. "Is something the matter, Dame-Tsuna?"

"H-Huh?" said Tuna, turning round to look at him, "N-No… of course not…"

Reborn tilted his Fedora and jumped off the couch, not saying another word. Something was going on and he wasn't telling them on what it was. Walking outside, he saw Hibari still standing at the window, Tonfa still on the floor as he appeared to be deep in thought. He was listening to the conversation.

"Hibari."

Hibari looked round and greeted the sun Arcobaleno with a smirk.

"Infant."

"You know what's going on, don't you?" questioned Reborn, petting Leon who sat perched on his shoulder, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hat.

"And what if I do?" said Hibari, kneeling down and picking up his Tonfa, "It's none of my business to say anything."

"Is it serious?" questioned Reborn.

"You could say that…" murmured Hibari, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall, watching the sun come up over the sea. Reborn frowned and then leapt up onto his shoulder, whispering something in Hibari's ear quietly before leaping back off, leaving the Skylark with wide eyes. Hibari looked down as Reborn, who gave a small nod before walking away, turning Leon into a mini jet pack and flying back indoors, hearing the familiar squeak from Tsuna.

"HIEE!"

* * *

><p>"Oh wow!" commented Kyoko, looking at the plane in surprise, "It's a bit big for the amount of people going on it, isn't it Reborn-san?"<p>

"Vongola has big planes." shrugged Reborn, making sure everyone was account for. Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko and unfortunately- Lambo. The Arcobaleno Colonello, Fong and Lal were coming too. Dino and Romario (who could drive and flie planes) were accompanying them, Dino 'Claiming' he wanted to go to Japan on holiday, but in reality wanting to eat Nana's cooking and watch over his 'little bro' for a few weeks.

"Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna looked down at Reborn, only to look back up tiredly as Reborn jumped on his shoulder, "Since I'm a nice tutor, I'm gonna let you off traing for a bit?"

"Really?" said the young Vongola boss, his mood brightening slightly only to hear a snicker in his head.

"_Ah well, it'll just take me a little longer till your drained Sawada Tsunayoshi!" _the voice snickered again, Tsuna cutting him off again. Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsuna, detecting the slight flame flicker but didn't utter a word.

Boarding the plane, they knew it was going to be a long flight home. Tsuna sat near the back, hoping to give the impression that he wanted to sit alone but was surprised that Hibari plopped himself right next to him.

"H-Hibari-san…?"

"Don't get the wrong idea Herbivore." said Hibari bluntly, "This seat is the only one far away from that flock of weak Herbivores."

Strapping his seatbelt in, he watched Tsuna fumble wit his own. Sighing, he eventually leaned over and did it for him, causing Tsuna to grow more confused. Hibari shrugged and the looked out the window near him, watching the ground grow farther and farther away as they took off.

Tsuna remained quiet for around ten minutes, his eyes closed until he opened them again and looked at Hibari.

"U-Um… Ano… Hibari-san…?"

"What is it Herbivore."

"H-Have your injuries h-healed now…?" stuttered Tsuna nervously, feeling his flame-power flicker slightly again. Hibari nodded, not saying a word. He was only being nice to the Herbivore after what the Infant had told him. The words echo'd through his head, repeating themselves again and again, but he refused to voice them out.

Tsuna was shocked that Hibari hadn't hit him for talking to him so freely, then again, maybe he was just tired and couldn't really be bothered protesting. Closing his eyes once more, he drifted into a near enough peaceful slumber.

Hibari remained quiet, a deep scowl etched onto his face as he tried to block out the damn Pineapple-haired Bastard talking to him through thoughts.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kufufu, C'mon Kyoya-Kun, lighten up." said Mukuro, chasing Chrome around in a game of childish tag until she tripped and fell over, bashing her head of the ground and letting out a quiet whimper. Hibari watched them and sighed. Irritating Herbivores will never get out of his life, will they?Mukuro kneeled down and picked her up, hugging her until she stopped crying and then smiled towards Hibari evilly.<em>

"_Thinking about Tsunayoshi-kun are we?" commented Mukuro, laughing when he received a glare from Hibari, practically telling him to shut up or he'd get bitten to death._

"_Shut up Herbivore." said Hibari sharply, watchi8ng how Chrome settled and dozed off happily. He just hated it when people showed affection, it irked him even. Perhaps it was because he never really got attention when he was younger from his parents but- he just never liked it._

"_Kufufu, night night Nagi-Chan." cooed Mukuro, laying her down gently and ignoring Hibari's glare, "Kyoya-Kun?""What is it Herbivore?" said Hibari irritably, frowning._

"… _I want to play, Chrome not's awake so…" Mukuro looked at Hibari, smirking, "You'll be fun enough! Kufufu!"_

_Grabbing Hibari's Tonfas and receiving yet another sharp glare, he ran away as Hibari quickly got to his feet, chasing after him._

"_HERBIVORE!"_

* * *

><p>Hibari jerked himself awake and stared blankly to the front to see Mukuro looking at him, smiling and waving. Ignoring him, he drew his attention to Tsuna, who was visibly tossing and turning, mumbling in his sleep.<p>

"Herbivore…" said Hibari softly, only loud enough so that Tsuna could hear, "Wake up…"

Hibari continued to listen to the incoherent mumbling of his Herbivore, until to eventually grow frustrated when he couldn't make out on what he was saying..

"Herbivore…" said Hibari a little louder, moving himself when Tsuna sat up abruptly, panicked.

"HIEE?" he screeched, ten clutching at his shoulder. Hibari frowned before unbuckling his seatbelt and Tsuna, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the back of the place.

"H-Hibari-san? W-where are we going?" questioned Tsuna, getting dragged through the curtain area and pushed into the bathroom, the door getting locked behind them as Hibari pushed him against the wall, Tonfa drawn.

"I don't care if you don't want to tell anyone on what's going on Herbivore." stated Hibari, "But you can't hide it from me."

"H-Hibari-san…" started Tsuna, suddenly feeling the buttons of his shirt being undone. "H-Hibari-san!"

"Shut up Herbivore." said Hibari, undoing the shirt fully and then pulling it to the side to reveal his shoulder. After it was revealed, a huge scrape could be seen along with severe bruising with little blood speckles appearing under it.

"Hibari-san!" squeaked Tsuna, moving slightly and covering it, "It's n-not a big deal! It's o-only a b-bruise-"

"Herbivore." cut in Hibari, moving Tsuna's hand and tracing a cold finger down it, causing the young Vongola boss to shudder, "Never, _ever_ try to hide something from me again."

"H-Hibari-" Tsuna froze when Hibari leaned his head forwards, his lips brushing past his ear.

"_And what ever you do… don't let him take control…"_

* * *

><p>Mukuro sat chuckling to himself, obviously having rather perverse thoughts about the Skylark and Brunette.<p>

"Kufufu, I wonder if they're having _fun…_" chuckled Mukuro to himself, turning round to see Hibari and Tsuna take there places, Hibari looking irritated and Tsuna bewildered. Turning back, Chrome looked at him sleepily, murmuring to herself.

"Ken… Chi…kusa…" she mumbled, causing Mukuro to smile and brush a bit of hair from her face before deciding to get some rest himself.

Tsuna just sat silently, clutching at his shoulder while in thought.

"_And what ever you do… don't let him take control…"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm in a hurry again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get back to your reviews ASAP! Thanks for reading! XD  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Tsu-kun!" shouted Nana gleefully, hugging her son in a death-grip, "Where have you been this time? Did you, Lambo-kun and your friends get lost on another picnic?"

"U-Um… yeah kinda…" mumbled Tsuna, looking at everyone behind- but Hibari was seemingly absent, most likely off to see if Nami-middle was still in tact. Gokudera was by his side, grinning sheepishly.

"It was my fault he got lost?" said Gokudera, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no, no need to blame yourself!" said Nana happily, "Tsu-kun most likely fell down a ditch or something, right?"

"Yes mama, Tsuna got lost, as per usual." placed Reborn, smirking lightly before his eyes were set in an innocent fashion. "Do we get a big dinner for being _lost _for so long?"

"Ah, yes, yes!" said Nana enthusiastically, "Tsu-kun can help me and-"

"Mama." interrupted Reborn, "Mind leaving Dame-Tsuna out of this? He's a little tired you see."

"Now that you mention it…" said Nana, trailing of slightly before speaking up once more, "He does look awfully pale… maybe he has a fever…?""I'm fine mom-" said Tsuna, until he felt himself get pushed up the stairs to his room.

"Rest awhile Tsu-Kun!" said Nana brightly, "You have school tomorrow and I'll make sure to have a big dinner ready for tomorrow!"

Tsuna nodded blankly before going into his room, surprised Reborn hadn't followed him as he lay down, closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahahaha, Welcome Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna looked round at the bleak darkness and scowled, looking up at his head and noticing their was already dying will flame there. Perhaps in his subconsciousunconscious mind he was always in dying will mode?"Hiroto…" said Tsuna, looking round and seeing nothing, "What are you up to…?"_

"_Ahahaha." he laughed once more, his voice echoing slightly, "I know your suppressing my with your dying will flame, but how long do you think you can keep it up…?"_

"_I'll keep it up as long as necessary." replied Tsuna, blinking slightly before feeling his flame flicker once more before dying down, blocking out Hiroto. Hiroto chuckled menacingly, his voice seemingly getting closer and closer to him._

"_Young Vongola…" he stated coolly, "It's only a matter of time…"_

_Time. Time. Time. Just a matter of time._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up with a start, looking to his side to find a tray filled with food next to him. Had they eaten without waking him? It didn't really matter, he was more or less shocked that they had kept him anything, especially Reborn.<p>

Looking up at the small Hammock Reborn usually resided in when sleeping, Tsuna was mildly surprised that he wasn't there, but let it drop all the same. The Arcobaleno was known to disappear at times.

"What time is it anyway…" murmured Tsuna quietly, looking at his electric alarm clock and then sighing. 2:00am. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to get some more sleep-

"_It's only a matter of time…" _his head echoed suddenly, causing Tsuna to shudder and then curled up into a ball. Nope, he had no intention of going to sleep now.

* * *

><p>Hibari opened his eyes blearily and sat up slowly, looking at his surroundings. It was the reception room of Nami-middle. Beside him was a table that was filled with undone paperwork from the days he had been missing and then some files about people disturbing the peace around his school.<p>

"Tch, pesky Herbivores…" grumbled Hibari quietly, looking outside the window and noted the reception room was the only room glowing with light in the whole school. People were gonna be wondering what the hell he was up to at this rate. He wasn't thinking about anything particular when suddenly the thought of the young Vongola Decimo popped into his head for absolutely no reason.

Tsuna wouldn't be awake around this time… right? Hibari shrugged it off and went back to his paperwork when slurred voices could be heard outside the school.

"Neh… perhaps we should trash the school since that Kyoya kid ain't here…" said someone loudly, causing a vein to pop on Hibari's head. Whoever it was… they were going to die.

"Naa, look up there!" shouted another, pointing up at the window of the reception room, "What class is that' again? Class 2B?"

"Nope, I think that's the Reception room, the one Kyoya is in!" laughed another, causing Hibari to scowl. How _dare _they use his first name like that.

"Oi, who's tha?" said one of them, causing Hibari to look out the window to see what he was going on about.

"Ah, I know 'im!" exclaimed one, "He goes' to this school don' he?"

Hibari rummaged through his files until he came across the one he was looking for. Group of three just graduated students form Nami-Middle… have been causing trouble with other student's, physically hurting then and…

Unfortunately harassing female and male students, touching them in a way they shouldn't be touched. Disgusting behaviour will not be tolerated and if they dare to it to a Nami-middle student-

"A-Ano…" said a timid voice out of no where, causing Hibari to widen his eyes and drop his file, drawing out his tonfas while squinting out of the window. If that dame-herbivore was here now-

"Oooooh, he looks kinda cute…" slurred one of them, stepping forwards, "Oi, kid, wanna come home with me tonight? I'll make you feel _very welcome…_"

An audible squeak could be heard as the brown haired kid took a step back. He had gone a walk to clear his head without telling anyone and he had foolishly forgotten his Dying will pills… Tsuna was left unarmed and defenceless against three grown male teenagers…. He was pretty much screwed.

"C'mon, I won't _bite…_" he cooed, lunging forwards, and grabbing Tsuna's arm, pulling him towards him and hugging him in a tight embrace, chuckling when the Brunette struggled earnestly.

"L-Let go!" said the startled Tsuna, struggling but failing miserably.

"Don't worry…" he cooed, "I won't hurt you… at least… not _much…_"Tsuna began to struggle even more, hearing the other two males laugh hard until they felt a dark, dangerous aura appear behind them. Two looked behind themselves, looking at the shadowed figure expectantly.

"Do ya feel lonely kid?" said one of them, pointing towards Tsuna expectantly, "If ya want, you can get the same _treatment…_"

"…" Hibari said nothing, only raised his tonfas more do the nearby light would glint of them. The men never paid any attention to it as Tsuna stayed still. They were definitely going to get bitten to death and he was going to get bitten to death for being outside so late, outside of Hibari's beloved school.

"Anyway, kid…" cooed the man, tightening his grip on Tsuna further, "Lets go to mine, we can get some well earned _rest_… well, rest after I'm finished with ya."

Tsuna let out another squeak and then looked up when he heard two large 'THUD' noises. Hibari was looking towards the third, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"I'll… fucking bite you to death…" stated Hibari, "For touching what belongs… to me…"

The man let out a chuckle before allowing his fingers to wrap round the brunette's throat.

"Try anything and-" BAAAAM! The third was knocked to the ground in an instant and Hibari had already kneeling to catch the Herbivore he had protected.

"You're a magnet for trouble, you know that?" muttered Hibari, startled when Tsuna wrapped his arms round his neck.

"T-Thank you…" he whispered, before passing out. Hibari wasn't altogether shocked. Being as exhausted as he was, he was mildly surprised that he'd go for a walk and could still manage to struggle against those hooligans. Picking him up bridal style, he walked back towards the school, headed up to the reception room and then lay Tsuna down to where he previously slept.

* * *

><p>After examining his timetable for the day, Hibari bit his lip and then looked over to the still sleeping Brunette. Really he would have stayed here until he woke up, but he had a meeting with the principal about the school Festival that was coming up in a few weeks.<p>

Getting to his feet, he walked over to the sound asleep Tsuna, kneeling down next to him and covering with his disciplinary coat, whispering in his ear.

"I'll be back soon, _Tsunayoshi…_" he whispered, getting to his feet and then exiting the room quickly, unknown to the smile that had crawled across Tsuna's face, despite the fact he was sleeping.

Hibari walked until he got to the conference room, where the deputy heads and of course, the principal sat, welcoming him warmly.

"It's so good to see you back, Kyoya-san-"

"Can you please start the meeting?" said Hibari, "I'm busy."

"Very well." said the Principal, not wanting to anger the person who could beat everyone in the room to a bloody pulp by himself, even if he was ganged up on by all of them. "We shall be discussing the overview setting of the school festival…"

Hibari listened to every word and absorbed it for him to think over later, most likely do that and go over some files at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Maa Maa, 'Dera, I'm sure Tsuna's ok." said Yamamoto, watching his friend strut up and down the hallway, paranoid out of his mind.<p>

"But Judaime wasn't home when I checked and-!"

"EXTREME!"

"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD! I'M TRYING TO TALK!"

Ryohei shot a glared before continuing to run around and then stopped next to Yamamoto.

"Where's Sawada?" said Ryohei loudly, irking a certain someone who was behind them.

"Maa, who knows?" said Yamamoto, grinning sheepishly while Gokudera gawped at him. Baseball-Nut wasn't even concerned about Judaime!

"Herbivore's… you're crowding…" said the voice behind them, it slightly growling due to the fact he was in a bad mood. Turning round, Hibari was in sight, his arms slightly folded but his Tonfa's visible. "You have five seconds to move or I'll bite you to death."

Yamamoto and Ryohei happily moved, but Gokudera practically leapt at Hibari, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him closer, snarling and glaring.

"You have something to do with this! Where's Judaime?"

"Maa Maa! Gokudera!" said Yamamoto, slightly panicked. If the bomber didn't let go, he was gonna die-!

"Herbivore…" growled Hibari, knocking Gokudera to the floor easily and rubbing at his shirt, making sure it wasn't dirty. "Get to class before I get you suspended. Worse, _expelled_."

Gokudera visibly paled before walking away with Yamamoto. He had promised Judaime that he wouldn't get himself expelled, cause that would worry him about his education… not like the school could help him with it anyway. Hibari watched them scurry off like the weak little _animals_ they were before opening the Reception room once more.

It was an eerie silence and Hibari couldn't help but stop fully himself, easily identifying something was wrong.

"Herbivore…?"

No response. Hibari walked over slowly, looking over his Disciplinary coat and then right at Tsuna, who had his eyes wide open and appeared to be in shock. Hibari kneeled down and waved his hand in front of his face. If he was trying to fool him with anything he would surely get bitten to death, Tsuna himself should know that.

"Herbivore." stated Hibari firmly. "If you don't answer me you'll get bitten to death."Tsuna turned his head towards him, his eyes looking tired.

"Hibari-san…" he said softly, "So nice to see you… _again…_" Hibari was already back onto his feet, jumping slightly, skidding across the coffee table in the centre of the room and then landed on the other side. Glaring at Tsuna, he watched the boy sit up and then look at him, a sadistic smile covering his features.

"Is something the matter, _Hibari-san?_" uttered Tsuna softly, clutching at his shoulder, "Why am I _Here?_"

Hibari continued staring at him coldly. If it really was Tsuna, he would have started stuttering by now. This was definitely Hiroto.

"Get out of his body, _Herbivore_." hissed Hibari lowly, raising his Tonfas. Tsuna looked at him innocently, even in a confused manner if you look at it from a certain angle.

"_Hibari-san_, what on earth are you talking about?" said Tsuna, blinking at him and smiling, "I was only asking why I was in the Reception room-"

Hibari appeared in front of him, pressing a Tonfa against his throat and growled.

"… No trying to hide it, eh _Kyoya_?" said Tsuna, smirking at him, "Hurt me and you'll be harming _his _body."

Hibari frowned. True enough, Tsuna wasn't in control, but it was his body. Despite him not wanting to do it, Hibari would actually need some help from a certain _someone…_

"_Kufufufu, really now Kyoya-kun?" _said Mukuro through his head, sitting in the dream world with his trident out. He appeared to polishing it.

"_If you wouldn't mind." _said Hibari through gritted teeth. He hated asking for help from the Pineapple Illusionist, but what more could he do? Illusions are the only way that he could harm Tsuna's body without _actually_ harming it. Tsuna looked at him, his head furrowing as he tried to figure out what the skylark was up to. Thinking of a way to get him out of the Decimo's body? Fat chance.

"Give it up…" said the Brunette, causing Hibari to look at him and then duck against one of his punches, grabbing one of Tsuna's wrists and twisting it round his back, immobilizing one of his arms.

"Want to play… _Kyoya?_" said Tsuna dauntingly, a dying will flame appearing on his head without any help from his pills, grabbing Hibari's arm and hurling him sideways, smirking with satifaction when the window smashed and Hibari fell. Fortunately, he landed on his feet outside, skidding back and cursed when he only had one of his Tonfas.

Jumping out after him, Hiroto plotted how he would attack the Skylark in Tsuna's body, wondering if he should obliterate him instantly? Or torture him to death?

"Judaime!"

Hiroto looked up, seeing Tsuna's right hand man through the lenses the boy had in his eyes. If he could just get him to play along with him.

"Gokudera-Kun…" he murmured, looking back at Hibari who was glaring at him coldly, which Gokudera instantly picked up on. Yamamoto was by as his as was Kyoko. Some other students had come to the window to see what was going on.

"Is Dame-Tsuna going to fight Hibari-san?" said a girl, watching the Raven's moments and the Brunettes, "If so, I think Sawada is going to get thrashed."

"Most likely." said Kurokawa Hana, looking over from her book, "But that's not my problem."

"Hana…" said Kyoko quietly, "That's mean…"

Hana shrugged and went back to her book, Gokudera glaring at her until looking at his beloved 'boss' once more.

"Judaime! Do you want me to blow him up with my dynamite?" said Gokudera, drawing them out and waving them. Yamamoto chuckled.

"There you go with the fireworks again 'Dera."

"THERE NOT FUCKING DYNAMITES BASEBALL-NUT!"

Tsuna continued looking up, a fake worried expression on his face.

"Gokudera-kun, there is no need to-" Tsuna stopped and then blocked a Tonfa aimed at his head. How dare Hiroto talk to Tsuna's herbivore friends as if he was the real Tsuna! It was just plain pathetic.

"JUDAIME!" shouted Gokudera, flying his Dynamites out the window, "Rocket Bomb!" Tsuna moved out the way as did Hibari, glaring up at the window where Gokudera stood. Was that Freaking bomb Herbivore not going to notice that Tsuna was possessed?

"Since Hibari does seem to be attacking Tsuna…" said Yamamoto hesitantly, drawing out his steel baseball bat, "I guess, we'll have to make sure he stays away.

"For one you actually have a fucking point Baseball-nut!" said Gokudera, sarcastically congratulating him for actually thinking something smart. Jumping out the window after them, Gokudera and Yamamoto landed safely, which Tsuna put on a fake relieved expression before turning to Hibari himself, putting his act back on.

"Why are you attacking me all of a sudden _Hibari-san?_" asked Tsuna, "Don't tell me… your possessed by him…?""What the hell are you talking about?" snarled Hibari, "You're the one who's possessed."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes before turning towards Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Pin him down, but don't hurt him." informed Tsuna, watching the bomber and swordsman nod before moving. Both had summoned their Vongola boxes, Gokudera taking the lead and firing random dynamite at Hibari, forcing him to zigzag around the campus. Hibari was focusing more on the bomber since Yamamoto hadn't made a single move… was then that a swallow covered in the rain attribute flame swooped down on him, knocking him off his feet and then after hitting the ground, Hibari quickly worked on getting back up the found himself unable to move. Yamamoto was sitting on top of him, a long sword placed near his neck while the three small ones kept him pinned down, piercing through his clothes.

"Sorry Hibari, but I can't let you harm Tsuna." said Yamamoto sheepishly, "Sorry!"

Gokudera stood in front of Hibari, in defensive stance.

"What do you want us to do now, Judaime?" asked Gokudera, happy to receive orders from his boss.

"Stay still." replied Tsuna, Natsu appearing on his shoulder and then looking at Tsuna, not even able to identify that it wasn't his own master.

"_Damn it…"_ thought Hibari, looking up, _"He's going to-!"_

A split second past when the expressions of Yamamoto and Gokudera changed rapidly, feelings themselves fall over when there legs were frozen by Natsu's petrifaction technique.

"T-Tsuna…?"

"Judaime…?"

"Never let looks deceive you." said Tsuna, cracking a sadistic grin and laughing.

"Hibari… what's going on…?" questioned Yamamoto, looking at him. Hibari looked at him slightly, glaring daggers.

"You were fooled by Hiroto, who's possessing him right now." explained Hibari, "He first possessed the Female Herbivore from the bruise she had on her ankle, and when the female Herbivore attacked Tsuna and bruised him, he switched bodies.

"So your telling me that guy can switch bodies on whoever he injured as long as time hasn't separated from it?" questioned Gokudera.

"It couldn't be that simple. The person who bruised the Female Herbivore must have been under some form of possession." said Hibari, "That's the only way possible."

Hibari looked up at Tsuna who had one hand facing him and the other one behind him.

"X Burner. Operation X."

Holy shit, they were screwed. Yamamoto and Gokudera widened their eyes while Hibari closed his.

"_Stop lurking from the shadows!"_

"_Kufufufu, ok."_

A dense mist covered the area and blinded everyone's sights.

* * *

><p>AN: Nya nya, I'll respond to Reviews and all... some other time DX I'm sorry... I'm really busy since school is about to start up again and it's gonna get harder to update... I'll try to keep up though ^^ Today I was visiting a new school so hopefully... Yah, it might be a good place to go XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A dense mist covered the area and blinded everyone's sights. Ti was pretty easy to tell that the illusionist was using a lot of his power simply to get through Tsuna's Hyper intuition.

"Kufufufu, it appears _Tsunayoshi_-kun is struggling to keep you down, Hiroto Dazai." commented Mukuro, chuckling more while Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari glared at where the noise came from and then heard another chuckle from the other side. Their senses were being screwed with.

"Rokudo Mukuro…" said Tsuna distastefully, firing his X-Burner randomly. Screeching could be heard as something crumbled. "Che, I think I just knocked down Nami-Middle… oh well."

Hibari growled low in his throat. How dare he destroy _his _school on a whim. He would bite him to death for his insolence, but then again, it wasn't Tsuna's fault and there was no way he could actually hurt Hiroto without hurting the Brunette. Or… was there?

"Ahahaha… it's nearly time…"

"Kufufufu, nearly time for what…?" queried Mukuro, trident in hand as he stared at Tsuna's non-moving body, wondering what Hiroto's next plan of attack could be.

"Ahahaha…" he chuckled, "I'm only using the Vongola Decimo's body until I can restore my other one."

"Kufufufu that's impossible," stated Mukuro, "I destroyed your body weeks ago."

"don't forget, I am of the sun attribute." said Tsuna, his head looking up under Hiroto's wish. "Right now… my body has nearly been restored… thankfully… Sawada Tsunayoshi still had a lot of flames to replenish me."

"Replenish…?" questioned Mukuro, still not making a move which was making Hibari and Gokudera frustrated, Yamamoto slightly curious.

"You'll see…" he chuckled, closing Tsuna's eyes and then concentrating.

* * *

><p><em>Keeping his head in place, Hiroto looked down at the small Brunette boy who was glaring at him before he closed his eyes, struggling to maintain his strength.<em>

"_I told you it was only a matter of time." said Hiroto, laughing to himself at his hand continued to rest on Tsuna's head, absorbing his flames at a rapid rate, "I'm surprised… for such a young boy… you have so much of this wonderful power…"_

_Tsuna cracked his eyes open once more and shot a glare, unable to say a word. Hiroto laughed once more and then stopped, a huge smirk crawling across his face as he stretched his hand out, stroking the Brunette's cheek._

"_Ahahaha… it's time…"_

* * *

><p>Mukuro continued to blocked most of Tsuna's attacks with his trident, casting random illusions in hope to fool him, but it wasn't working. He was growing more and more able to see through his illusions. Although it did slow him down slightly, he was still struggling against the boy.<p>

"_Hurt him and I'll bite you to death Pineapple Herbivore…" _reminded Hibari in his head, practically sitting in the dream world just so he could see through the mist- through Mukuro's eyes. Mukuro chuckled before dodging another blow from Tsuna.

"_Oya, did you think I would have hurt him anyway? Kufufufu." _replied Mukuro, ducking before grabbing Tsuna's wrist and flipping himself over him, surprisingly flexible despite being a boy. Tsuna simply turned round and then continued throwing punches enveloped with Flames, before stopping. Mukuro paused before taking a step back, just in case he was planning on propelling himself at him, but that never happened.

A split second later Tsuna was clutching at his head, eyes wide before collapsing forwards. Mukuro, despite himself, ran forwards and kneeled next to the boy, shaking him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…?" he queried, feeling the boy tremble.

"S-Stay away… from me…" he whispered, still clutching at his head. "H-He's coming…"

"Who's coming? Tsunayoshi-kun, Hiroto is de-" before he could finish his sentence, a stabbing pain was felt through his back and went right to his chest at the same time. Turning his head slowly, he frowned when the man he had 'supposedly' killed was standing there, a long knife in his hand that was now impaled through Mukuro's back and chest.

"I win… and you lose… Rokudo Mukuro…" he said, snickering slightly as he pulled the knife out and booted him across the campus, chuckling when he heard something crumble further and most likely crush him. One down, four to go.

"M-Mukuro…" said Tsuna, forcing himself to sit up but then felt himself getting pushed back down. Hiroto snickered further and then watched the mist disappear, Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto still frozen to the ground.

"Ahahaha, this will be fun…" said Hiroto, pulling out a gun. "I'll shoot them, and you can sit and watch the poison kill them! AHAHAHA!"

"N-Natsu…" mumbled Tsuna, reaching out for the small lion who stood a few feet away, terrified since it didn't know what had happened to his master, "Unfreeze them…"

It was done in an instant, and just before Hiroto fired his shot, Tsuna was standing in front of them.

"Natsu, Cambio Forma!"

* * *

><p>Reborn was already on the move, Colonello and Fong not far behind them. Lal, Dino and Romario were inside the school, evacuating the students. Thankfully, they had managed to get them out of the building before Tsuna's X Burner had hit it.<p>

Reborn had appeared on the Campus with his fellow Arcobaleno as Tsuna had released his Cambio Forma, only inches away from death if the cloak hadn't come in time. Reborn looked back at Colonello, who nodded immediately.

"Got it, hey!" he said, flying off and then appearing just next to the school, rummaging at the Rubble where Mukuro was lying, bleeding and unconscious. Reborn then turned to Fong, gun at hand as he pointed it at his head. "Ready?"

Fong nodded calmly and closed his eyes as h was shot by the bullet, his body being enveloped in a bright light before transforming him into his adult form. Reborn had shot himself and appeared in his adult form. If only Verde had created these special bullet before they had appeared in world war two, things would have been more easy.

"Reborn, what do we do?" stated Fong calmly. Reborn looked at him.

"First of all, we need to get Dame-Tsuna away from him." said reborn, his voice a lot deeper than what it was in his Arcobaleno form, "He's in no condition to fight Hiroto. Most of his flames have been absorbed and it would cost too much energy to use any of his techniques."Fong nodded before running at a high speed, right past Hiroto to distract him and then appeared behind Tsuna, startling him slightly. Hibari glared at the man. He looked the exact double as him! Well, apart from the braid, but still-!

"Reborn told me to get you away from here." said Fong, causing Tsuna to look at him strangely.

"But I need to protect my friends-"

He didn't really get a choice in the matter, Fong had already wrapped an arm round his waist, ran the opposite way and leapt over a wall. Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto were back on their feet, freezing when the heard a gun-shot but the looked to see that it was a man in a dark suit with his Fedora tipped over his face.

"I ordered for Dame-Tsuna to be taken out of here." explained reborn. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Infant?"

"Hibari?" Reborn chuckled. Not many people would have been able to guess who he was in one go. The skylark visibly relaxed before looking at Hiroto. Then he heard shouting from one of the windows into the school that was still in tact.

"Oi, Kyoya! Catch!" shouted Dino from above, throwing the one Tonfa he had found on the ground. Hibari caught it quickly, not even having to move from his spot once. Hibari then looked towards Hiroto, who had his gun aimed in the direction Tsuna and Fong had gone off.

"Net shot." Said Hiroto, shooting a bullet that went right through the wall.

"This isn't good." said Reborn quickly, "that bullet is forbidden, it's also known as Seeker shot.""Seeker shot?" shouted Gokudera, "If that really was seeker shot, then-"

"That's right." said Hiroto smirking proudly, "It will follow them and eventually catch them, no matter how hard the try to escape."

* * *

><p>Fong was weaving in and out of trees, well away off the bullet chasing them. If the bullet hit them, it wouldn't cause any harm to the person, but a net would form around them within an instant, only being able to break free if the person who shot it let them or if the person who shot it died.<p>

Tsuna was watching it the whole time from the way he was being carried. He was telling him from what side it was coming at since Fong couldn't afford to stop and look back.

"Right!" shouted Tsuna, Fong automatically leaping left and then narrowly dodging the bullet by inches. It continued going straight, but then twisted itself around and continued it's chase.

"Behind you!"

Fong leapt to the side once more, stumbling slightly from the rough terrain he was running on. Although not wanting to admit it, Fong knew he couldn't keep running like this forever. Sure, his stamina was the best out of all the Arcobaleno, only just scrapping off Colonello's, but running from a seeker shot was impossible. After turning another corner, Tsuna started shouting again.

"Behind you!"

"_I don't have time to-" _thought Fong, looking down at Tsuna before throwing him away from him, feeling the bullet come in contact with the back of his skull and before he knew it a net had surrounded him.

"Fong!" shouted Tsuna, appearing in front of him and kneeling down I front of the man who couldn't move. Pinned to the ground, the net was far heavier than he had expected.

"Vongola, get out of here!" said Fong, struggling to move. For once his voice wasn't calm, it actually sounded panic-stricken.

"B-But I can't-."

"Just go!"

* * *

><p>Shouting could be heard from quite a distance away and it was most definitely identified to be the young Vongola Decimo's.<p>

"I believe it hit one of them." said Hiroto, laughing. "Actually, now that I think of it, since the one that looked ever so like _Kyoya_ was carrying him, they most likely got caught together! Ahahaha!"

Reborn frowned. It was true that if one was hit with it then the other was most likely caught too, but if he could still remember Fong well, he wouldn't allow that.

"Your wrong." said Reborn, smirking from under his hat, "My partner and my student wouldn't allow themselves both to get caught."

Hibari had already moved, jumping over the wall and running into the forest. Reborn's smirk widened.

"Besides, Tsuna's Guardians wouldn't allow him to get hurt that badly."

"Kyoya is only going because he has the slightest hint of affection for him." commented Hiroto, "Not to mention that he was actually the Vongola Decimo's _lover _in the future."

Reborn chuckled. He already knew that, it was almost as if he could predict fate and saw that coming, but Hiroto had just determined that for him.

"Changing the subject, Hiroto Dazai." said Reborn, pointing his gun at him, "This time I really _will _kill you. I may have failed all those years ago, but now I won't."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Side story - Reborn and Hiroto's past<strong>_

"_Hey, Reborn!" shouted a voice, causing the man in the black suit to turn round and frown as a boy around ten years younger than him appeared in front of him, gun in hand. "Do you have time to spar with me today?"_

"_No, I don't." said Reborn, turning his back on him and tilting his Fedora down. "I have to go teach a kid called Dino on how to be a true Mafia boss. You know the Cavallone family right?"_

"_Of course!" said the boy, gun still in hand, "But can't we have a quick spar-"_

"_I said no Hiroto." said Reborn, walking away from him and disappearing round a corner, leaving a fuming Hiroto in his wake._

"_Stupid Reborn!" grumbled the child, stomping off._

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

_Reborn watched as the pathetic blonde kid tripped over his whip- again. Why was he here again? Because the 9__th__ had asked him to watch other this kid. Sure, he was a fully trained hitman and training someone was easy as pie, but why did he have to do it?_

_2 years had passed since he began training Dino and he was mildly surprised when his phone began ringing._

"_Reborn-san! There's a problem!" some shouted through it, the sound of gunshots echoing from the other side._

"_Spill it." demanded Reborn._

"_H-Hiroto D-Dazai had started to attack us! He's already killed several men and-"_

"_I'll be on my way." stated Reborn, snapping his phone shut and looking at Dino. "Oi, go back inside and don't come back outside until I say so."_

_H-Huh?" said Dino abruptly, looking round to see that his tutor was already gone._

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

_Reborn had appeared just in time, appearing before Hiroto before he could get any closer to where the 9__th__ was, giving out orders to his men to capture the man known as 'Hiroto'._

"_Hiroto, enough." said Reborn sternly, pulling out his own gun as he saw the boy point his own one at him._

"_Out of my way Reborn!" he shouted, firing the bullet that Reborn had already side-stepped to avoid. Reborn sighed and aimed his gun, firing it within an instant without a second though._

_Hiroto looked at him, his eyes filled with confusion. This man had saved him from the outside world and he was willing to kill him just like that? For the sake of the Vongola?_

"_Damn you!" the boy cried, running off while clutching at his shoulder, making a quick getaway. Reborn tilted his Fedora down and allowed Leon to turn back to normal._

"_Better go tutor Cavallone before I get in trouble for leaving my post…" muttered Reborn, vanishing from sight again._

_Meanwhile, down in the Vongola weapons storage, Hiroto was taking packs and packs of bullets, grinning evilly as he took Seeker Bullets, Poison Bullets and much more._

"_Just wait Reborn… Vongola shall be going down." laughed the teenage boy, clutching at his bloody shoulder before fleeing the Vongola H.Q, bullets in hand._

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you don't know from reading the side story, I'll explain now. I wanted people to know that Hiroto had a personal grudge against rebon from before rebron became an Arcobaleno- and Don't worry, I don't do side stories... often, let's say. Anyway, today I am going to get back to your reviews XD - PLease read- I'm going on Hiatus for a week or two because of school coming up, so I'm not gonna update during that time (unless i miraculously have time that is) please stick with the story and i hope to see your reviews ^^_

_To Katsuchara: Umm... the rating was always a M...? Oh well, it don't matter :p yup, I'm going to a new school very soon, I just can't seem to decide what school I want to go to XD Oh, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I was scared it would be too... OC? yah, you know what I mean ^^_

_To ImArealPrinceShishi: Yeah, I do normally take my time when it comes to those kinda things, and I was going to put a Lemon at the end of the sotry (this is why its rated M .) and don't worry, I'll keep continuing this until it's finished! P.S I do take pairing requests ^^_

_To anydayanywhere: thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! P.S Yesh, poor Tsuna ._

_To princessayla15: heres the update you wanted ^^_

_(from previous chapters)_

_To Dream36: Nya Nya, so good to see you again, my first (it has to be underlined!) reviewer! I glad your enjoying the story so far! your reveiw always makes me smile XD_

_To Rhainus: When Tsuna got taken to the bathroom o.o *blush* oh... now that I read that, it does seem that way... hahahaha... I'm laughing now XD_

_To ChikaPyo: THE PLOT THICKENS YESH!_

_To xxbirdloverxx: I always update fast! thanks for reading XD_

_To Believe it Forever: PINEAPPLE JUICE XDD THAT MADE ME LAUGH XDD_

_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE XDDD_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hibari ran through the forest, around half a mile away from the school and ignored how branches whipped across his face and scratched it. He just kept moving until he felt a familiar flame flicker,

obviously struggling to stay controlled since it's energy was dwindling.

After another few minutes, he stopped, feeling an abnormal energy go through the air.

"Herbivore!" called out Hibari, looking round and holding his tonfas in a defensive way, half expecting something to jump out on him…

"Hibari-san…" Hibari looked to his right to see Tsuna not far off, kneeling on the ground where another figure was. After carefully walking towards them, he then determined it was safe to come closer to the Herbivore but stayed just behind the Brunette, looking at the full-sized Arcobaleno trapped inside the net, clearly struggling to raise his head with the extreme weight of the net.

"Herbivore…" started Hibari, unsure of what to say. Why exactly did he come all the way out here? Because… because he wanted to. He wanted to make sure that _his _herbivore was ok, that he safe and sound. "Get off the ground… your uniform is getting dirty…"

Tsuna slowly rose to his feet, clutching at his shoulder as his dying will flame went out and he stumbled slightly, falling into the waiting arms of the skylark.

"S-Sorry…" mumbled Tsuna tiredly. Hibari sighed but never actually let go of him as he looked down at Fong, who was smiling despite himself. Reborn had given him the order of protecting the Vongola Decimo, but even though he was captured in a seeker net, Tsuna's elusive cloud had come along to help.

"The infant is fighting Hiroto." informed Hibari lightly, knowing that the storm Arcobaleno wanted to know what was going on. "Everyone else is evacuating the school and treating to the injured."

Fong twitched his head slightly to show he had heard before speaking.

"Thanks for telling me." he said, relaxing slightly.

"H-Hold on-!" said Tsuna, startled, "I-If Reborn is f-fighting him-!"

"Don't worry about him Herbivore." stated Hibari, "He seems to be in a stronger form this time."

"B-But…" Tsuna was silenced by Hibari, who appeared to be listening to the continuous gunshots before looking up, looking at a golden bullet that had been shot up and had split into eight parts, spiralling around each other. That was most definitely recognized as Reborn's signature shot, thing was, why was it being fired into the sky?

"Herbivore, stay here." said Hibari, looking at him, "I'm going to assist the infant."

"_Eh?" _thought Tsuna to himself, _"Did Hibari-san just say he was going to go assist Reborn? He never helps anyone!"_

Then again, Nami-middle was already half destroyed, maybe he was only willing to help to prevent anymore damage to it. Tsuna watched him run off once more, his figure vanishing the instant he was shrouded by trees and bushes.

"Good luck… Hibari-san…" whispered Tsuna quietly, clenching his fist. There wasn't any point of him going, he'd only get in the way…

* * *

><p>"FLAME ARROW!"<p>

Gokudera fired a red beam and attempted to hit Hiroto, but failed. Reborn was kind of preoccupied with his own problem. Dodging three seeker bullets at the same time was difficult, even for him. The only way to counter a seeker bullet was with another seeker bullet, and the only other way was to get someone with a high eye-sight to knock them down the something, hard.

"Let's add some explosion bullets…" stated Hiroto, firing a bullet and the instant it latched into range of Reborn's body heat, it exploded.

"R-Reborn-san!" shouted Gokudera, looking through the smoke and then let out a relieved sigh as Reborn sprinted through the smoke, unharmed. After a few moments, Gokudera began his shouting again.

"OI! BASEBALL-NUT!" he yelled, looking up at the window and watched Yamamoto jump out of it, grinning slightly as he landed with a slight hop.

"Yah?" he grinned, watching Reborn run away from the bullets, "What game is he playing?"

"IT'S NOT A GAME BASEBALL NUT-" on second thought treat it like a game, it'll be easier this way. "If you can't knock down the bullets that are, err, chasing that man… you're getting tossed off the baseball team."

Yamamoto's eyes glinted as he picked up a nearby rock, targeted it and- BAAAM! one bullet down, two to go. Since Reborn's Fedora was tilted down, they couldn't see the smirk that had crossed his features. people who were smart should know that Yamamoto was Reborn's favourite out of Tsuna's guardians.

Yamamoto aimed up another rock until out of the corner of his eye, saw Hiroto aiming his gun at Gokudera, leering at him.

"You're a nuisance." he snarled, firing. Yamamoto had sprinted all ready and pushed him out the way, expecting a hell of a lot of pain but then it never came. he crashed to the ground and felt a crushing weight on top of him. Unable to move his head, he could still feel the cold steel and instantly took the guess it was one of those bullets doing.

"IDIOT BASEBALL NUT!"

Yamamoto chuckled as he felt Gokudera presence in front of him, his defensive stance for Sistema C.I.A set up and ready to go.

"Your welcome 'Dera." mumbled the swordsman, smirking. sure, he didn't manage to stop all the bullets, but he had managed to stop one from hitting Gokudera, so he wasn't completely useless, right?

Reborn frowned. He still couldn't attack with two seeker bullets following, so he had to think of a strategy. in the middle of his thinking, a glint of silver could be seen and then a Tonfa going flying into the air, a net surrounding it but not it's user.

Hibari stood with one Tonfa, frowning. a split second before one seeker bullet had hit his Tonfa, he had hurled it upwards and watched the bullet surround it before crashing to the ground, denting the concrete. Hibari looked at Hiroto and smirked, his look practically saying 'I'm going to bite you to death for wrecking my school and hurting what belongs to _me_'.

the enemy didn't seem fazed by the look, he just shot another explosive bullet at him and watched him narrowly dodge. he then rummaged through his pockets and looked at the bullets he had remaining. Three Seeker Bullets, Seven Seeker Bullets and Five other bullets that he was hesitant to use, knowing that the could kill more than one person at a time, including himself.

Looking back up, he noticed Reborn was still running around from one bullet and he could see that Hibari was watching him and figuring out a way to destroy the other seeker bullet. Shrugging, he reloaded his gun and then shot his remaining seeker bullets, two more chasing Reborn and then the other at the skylark. Hibari reluctantly used his other Tonfa to get rid of the one chasing him and the thought about using Roll to destroy the ones chasing the Infant, then again, what if his box weapon just got caught and then it was unusable why the net.

… Sometimes in life you have to take the risk. Taking out his box weapon, he summoned the small Hedgehog that resided in it, that looked at him sleepily.

"Roll." said Hibari, kneeling down and pointing towards the bullets flying about, "Destroy them."

The Hedgehog gave a yawn before focusing it's eyes, rolling at a high speed before forcing itself to expand in mid-air, caching two bullets instantly but got itself stuck in the process. Roll was capable enough to take down a huge skyscraper, this only showed how unbreakable the nets were, most likely why they were made forbidden.

No other weapon available, Hibari stood, unsure on what to do now. he could go back to Tsuna to make sure he was ok, but then that could be taken as an attempt to flee, either that, he could stay here but he could be counted as useless. Hiroto watched the skylarks movements carefully before smirking. the boy knew where the Vongola Decimo was and he would be damned if his prize got away.

Bringing out another bullet, Hiroto reloaded his gun, which was already noted by Hibari who was already prepared to sprint if necessary. Hiroto let out a fake innocent smile before aiming his gun at the ground, confusing Hibari slightly, but braced himself, just in case.

"It's useless…." stated Hiroto, firing his gun into the ground- but nothing happened.

"Herbivore…" said Hibari coldly, "What's the point in having a bullet that has no effect-"

Hibari shifted his foot slightly and then the ground below him caved in, the ground rumbling slightly and as he used his other foot to try and grip himself, the ground caved in too, causing him to topple backwards, the ground caving in fully as he fell.

"Tremor bullet." said Hiroto, smirking, "Also know as the Ground collapsing bullet."

Hiroto looked towards Reborn, who was running at his highest speed yet, jumping a lot in the attempt to stop himself from falling downwards. since he had been with the Vongola so long, he already knew the affects of the bullets. the Tremor Bullet only lasted for two minutes and then the ground settled, but then usually any loose dirt and rock would crumble back into place, trapping whoever was stuck under the ground. naturally Reborn would have went to pull Hibari out before this happened, but if he did, he'd got shot by the Seeker Bullet and would most likely fall in with Hibari, limiting both their chances of survival.

Hibari was stuck under the ground, clutching at his ankle and wincing. a bad time to crack his ankle bone? most definitely. Hibari looked up and the covered his face as some rock crumbled down on him, stopping a lot of his movement. it was pretty obvious he was going to get crushed to death or he was going to suffocate after he got covered.

"OI! HIBARI!"

The skylark looked up to see the senior boxing just outside the hole, his hand stretched out.

"GRAB IT!"

Should he grab it? if he did then he would owe the Herbivore a favour, which he didn't really want to do, but his life was more important than owing a favour, right? stretching his hand up, Hibari was just a few centimetres away from grabbing it when some more rocks came down on him, some hitting his head and arm. he looked up an with one eye, dirt in the other as his arm then refused to move.

"HIBARI!"

Hibari closed his eyes and then allowed his mind to drift out, which it normally did when a situation like this came up. it was until a few moments later did he feel a presence appear next top him.

"Herbivore… are you an idiot that wants to die…?" murmured Hibari half-consciously, not even bothing to open his eyes since he thought it was Ryohei.

"An idiot maybe, but not one that wants to die."

Hibari opened his eyes a crack top notice Tsuna was standing over him, using the last of his energy to stay in his hyper dying will mode as he worked quickly in digging him out. he was partially glad that he had decided to come, but that was mostly because Fong had told him to, fearing something was wrong when he felt the ground shake and tremor from where he lay.

"Herbivore…"murmured Hibari, unable to say anything else but the words that Reborn had whispered in his ear before they left Italy rung through his head.

"_I think… he likes you too, Hibari…"_

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-sama!" cried Chrome, attempting to break free from Dino, who was holding her back. "Mukuro-sama!"<p>

Romario was by Mukuro's side, applying the quickest first-aid he could do until the Vongola specialists could come. bad thing was, once the Vongola had treated the illusionist… it was near enough determined that Mukuro would be sent back to Vendicure.

"MUKURO-SAMA!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mukuro-sama…" she cried quietly, falling onto her knees when she couldn't feel his presence here either. "Mukuro-sama… you can't be dead, you can't be…"<em>

_Looking round, she spotted Hibari not far off, sitting next to a waterfall, his chin resting on his knee while he allowed his foot to dangle into pleasantly cool water._

"_Cloud man…?"_

_Hibari looked at her slowly, clearly in thought._

"_Hm?" he continued to look at her with a questioning look, opting not to say anything._

"_H-Have you seen Mukuro-sama…?"_

"_I've been here the whole time." commented Hibari, "I haven't seen him once. usually he'd be here to taunt me but he hasn't done it yet, so…"_

_Chrome turned on her heel and ran away, crying. Mukuro couldn't be dead, he simply couldn't be! running though the dreamland meadow, she tripped and fell over before getting back to her feet, running through grass that was longer than usual, taller than her. she didn't care that she was getting her white dress ripped and torn and she didn't care that her hair was now a mess._

_appearing at the other side of the meadow, she tripped once more, falling into a stream but didn't bother getting up the time. her head rested on the ground while her hand grasped at nothing, tears running freely from her eye as her eye-patch fell off. the other eye remained shut and hollow, considering she had lost it all those years ago…_

"_Mukuro-sama…" she cried silently, allowing cool water to seep through her clothes and allowing the smooth silk to stick to her flesh. she felt cold, but she still didn't bother to move as she studied the eye-patch resting in her hand. she felt lost, without Mukuro-sama, she was nothing._

"_Mukuro-sama… what am I meant to do now your gone…? Ken and Chikusa… the only spoke to me so the could communicate with you… I'm all alone…"_

_That's what she thought anyway, until she remembered Kyoko, and Haru. they were nice, but how was she ever meant to fit in with them? they were bubbly and kind, always made light of whatever situation they were in… they were nothing like her-_

"_Nagi-chan… you're getting your lovely dress soaked…" said a soothing voice in her ear. She opened her eye and then looked to the side, gasping slightly when Rokudo stood over her, a concerned expression covering his features._

"_M-Mukuro-sama!" she cried with joy, clinging to him like a young child would, "I-I'm so glad… I t-thought you were d-dead…"_

"_Kufufufu, I wouldn't leave you like that Nagi." cooed Mukuro softly, hugging her tightly. "Look at you… you've messed up your hair, ripped your dress and crumpled your eye-patch… Kufufufu."_

_a few moments later everything was sorted, after all, it was Mukuro's world so he could fix it quite easily, along with the people in it- as long as they weren't dying on the other side that is._

"_Mukuro-sama…" cried Chrome, still hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder. Mukuro continued cooing softly until he felt Hibari nearby, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed._

"_Kufufufu, you never even tried to comfort my Nagi-chan, now did you?"_

"_It's not my obligation to do so, Pineapple Herbivore."_

_Mukuro felt a vein pop on his forehead but ignored the comment made by the skylark. He looked down on Chrome, who was still sobbing into his shoulder. Hibari let out a irritated growl, already stating in the past he did not like 'public affections.'_

"_I'm out of here." commented Hibari stiffly, walking off quickly and into the long grass, hearing Mukuro laugh while Chrome continued to cry. What a pair? Most definitely._

* * *

><p>"H-Hey... Chrome…?" questioned Dino, still holding the now limp girl in his arms? "Mist girl…?"<p>

"Don't worry about it boss." said Romario, "She most likely passed out from the stress. Too bad I couldn't tell here that I stabilized Mukuro-san's condition."

Dino shrugged before lying her down gently on the floor next to Mukuro, sighing. By the time she woke up again Mukuro would be back in Vendicure…

"Romario, go tend to the other students who have been injured, I need to see what the current situation is between Reborn-san and the others are." said Dino, watching Romario nod as he brought a random member of his family along with him so he could be coordinated. When he ran round the other side of the school, spotting Reborn running from a bullet that was chasing after him and the saw Hiroto standing in front of Tsuna, firing an explosive bullet at him but then was stopped by Tsuna's Cambio Forma, which was being held up why the last strength he had before collapsing backwards.

Dino ran forwards and brought out his whip, then noticing that Kyoya was lying in one of his arms unconscious as Ryohei was fighting to keep Hiroto from firing another bullet at them, but the failed as a random bullet was shot at him and he was knocked out instantly. Dino frowned as he slashed his whip, managing to wrap it round Hiroto's gun and yanking it out of his hands before he could react.

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt my little bro." Said Dino, catching the gun in his free hand while grabbing his whip, stretching it out so it made a snapping noise as he stared smugly at Hiroto, who was frowning.

"We'll see about that…" said Hiroto harshly, glaring daggers, "The instant I have my gun back you are all so dead."

* * *

><p>AN: I was meant to be on Hiatus until tommorow... but I really had to update since I can't stay off a computer that long v.v Hope you enjoyed the chapter, i'll get to your reviews later


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"We'll see about that…" said Hiroto harshly, glaring daggers, "The instant I have my gun back you are all so dead."

Dino let a smirk cross his face. Clearly Hiroto was frustrated that his gun was gone and now in the possession of the Cavallone family, but then again, this person did just take up most of the Vongola tenth generation family so he couldn't be that week. He must have another plan up his sleeve.

"Hiroto." Stated Dino, "I won't allow you to hurt my little bro, my friends or my subordinates, thank you very much."

"Oya?" said Hiroto, standing there motionlessly. "It appears I already did?"

Hiroto then indicated towards Tsuna and Hibari, who were still both unconscious next to each other. Dino scowled before snapping his whip viciously at Hiroto while signalling for Romario to stand back. Hiroto dodged easily and eyed the gun in Dino's hand. Sure, it couldn't be used against him since it was locked to anyone other than himself until he died. But that was _one _of the guns he truly loved, and he would be damned to let it stay in the possession of the Cavallone Famiglia.

"_Uccidere!_" hissed Hiroto suddenly, lunging a Dino who swiftly dodged the dagger in hand. Now, since the Cavallone was more familiar to Italian than he was to Japanese, he could instantly tell what the man was saying.

"Kill?" stated Dino, chuckling slightly, "You've gotten that pissed you've reverted to your original language. Never saw it coming. But if you want to play that way… _Non provocarmi!_"

Hiroto continued his hissing. Dino had just warned him _not _to provoke him, but what could the Cavallone family do? The were only the third strongest family in the Vongola's alliance, so they shouldn't hold that much power.

"Die!" shouted Hiroto, pulling out a gun out of no where and firing. Dino flinched and the dodged, watching the bullet smash through the leftover concrete of the school. "You people are stupid! Didn't my god damn report say my skill is dual wield?"

Dual wield? As in, two guns at once? Thought Dino dryly. Nope, it said nothing about Hiroto owning two guns in the report he was given, but he wasn't really surprised about it. This Hiroto after all was ten years into the future, so it could have been any time. Dino was about to attack again when a pink cloud of smoke appeared out of no where.

Sitting on the ground was the older version of Hibari Kyoya, who looked extremely pissed off.

"Bovino is going to get bitten to death…" growled Hibari, looking round "Hm?"

"K-Kyoya?"

"The Cavallone Herbivore… great…" growled the future Hibari, getting to his feet and looking round. So ten years earlier it was still the fight with Hiroto? How strange…

Hibari looked down to his side to see the unconscious Tsuna just lying there. It was a few moments later until another pink puff of smoke came and the older Tsuna was there, wearing a suit.

"I know you would come, _Tsunayoshi_."

"What did you expect Kyoya?" said Tsuna, looking at him and raising his eyebrow. "I just saw the state of your younger self and I imagine you saw the state of mine too."

"Whatever…" muttered Hibari, bringing out his Tonfas and baring his teeth at Hiroto, "All I know is that I am going to kill this bastard for hurting what belongs to _me…_"

Tsuna felt his cheeks colour slightly as he looked away whilst Dino just gawped at them. So they _really were_ lovers in the future! Dino wanted to congratulate his younger, err, well, now older bro, but now was not the time. Hibari raised his Tonfa and flared it with his cloud flame while Tsuna automatically went into dying will state- without the saying will pills. Gloves had already materialized on his gloves and he then looked towards his home tutor, Reborn.

"Seeker bullet." Commented Tsuna, appearing in front of it suddenly and catching it in his hand, crushing it before it even had time to sprout its net. Reborn stopped running and smirked. He really must have taught his student well if he was skilled enough to do that. "Kyoya, deal with Hiroto, I'm going to break Takeshi and Fong from the nets."

And with that he flew off, first to Yamamoto and broke his net. Just before he left to get Fong, he felt a hand wrap round his wrist.

"J-Judaime?"

"Is there something you need, Gokudera-kun?" questioned Tsuna, turning to look at him with honey coloured eyes. Gokudera was amazed. This was his boss in the future? Was that even possible? He was so much taller… and his brown hair was just slightly longer, it looked like it crowned his head like a halo! And… well, everything about him had changed. His style, his sense of maturity…

"Judaime, you look amazing!" said a baffled Gokudera, causing Tsuna to smile at him.

"_Grazie mille._" Replied Tsuna, before Gokudera let go of him, baffled. Judaime could speak Italian now!

"Y-you're welcome!" called out Gokudera, watching Tsuna fly off and then looked towards Hibari, who was glaring daggers at him. Clearly Hibari was the only one who was allowed to compliment Tsuna on how he looked, other than that anyone could compliment him on whatever he wanted.

"Herbivore…" growled Hibari, aiming it at Hiroto while glaring daggers at him, "In the past… it was actually Cavallone that killed you since I was unconscious… but this time I really will bite you to death…"

Hiroto smirked.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Tsuna stopped and looked around. He wasn't too sure of where the location was again but he was positive it was here. Looking round, he saw a dark figure lying on the ground, still struggling to raise his head. Leaning down, Tsuna covered his glove with his flames and burned through the net. Sure, the net was always powerful, but with a dense enough flame it could be broken- as long as it was from the outside.<p>

Fong sat up slowly, stretching out his arms to loosen the muscles that had been strained with the nets pressure. Looking up, he gave the young Vongola Decimo a warm smile.

"Thank you." He stated calmly, causing Tsuna to smile.

"A pleasure." Said Tsuna softly. "I wish I could have been here sooner to help…"

"It's fine." Said Fong, giving Tsuna a small bow. "You must be Vongola Decimo now, correct?"

"Yes…" said Tsuna, "Although, it feels like just yesterday I was attending Nami-Middle…"

The boy's expression looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. Fong thought about it. Tsuna was fourteen now so that made this Tsuna… Twenty-four?

"Was anyone else brought into the past?" questioned Fong, raising an eyebrow.

"Kyoya."

* * *

><p>Swinging his Tonfa's about rapidly, Hiroto barely managed to dodge the skylarks blows. The very reason he had gone back into the past was so he could battle their <em>weaker<em> versions, not the god damn strong ones! Thinking carefully, he recalled he had _four special bullets_ remaining. Should he use them for his getaway was the question?

"I have no choice…" murmured Hiroto, loading his gun and then dodging a bullet Reborn shot at him. "First of all…"

He fired his gun quickly as reborn, who moved quickly but didn't seem to see the bullet go past him. Realization hit him when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. _Invisible suffocation bullet._

Then dodging Hibari once more, still earning a severe scrape across his face, he reloaded his gun in a split second and fired at Dino, who had also dodged but never saw it coming either. He then felt a stabbing pain in his back and felt his insides clench tightly as he collapsed to the ground. Reborn looked over from his kneeling position while panting. He recognized it as the _Invisible Seizure bullet._

Before Ryohei even had time to react or move, a bullet was shot his way and hit him right in the head, immobilizing him. _Invisible immobilization bullet._

All that was left was Hibari, but the last bullet had to be shot carefully. It wasn't meant to hit the person but was meant to be angled in four different ways, since this bullet split into four separate ones. Hiroto already knew that in the future, these bullets had already been destroyed on the command of the Vongola Decimo, so this Hibari Kyoya shouldn't know a thing about them.

"Ready to die, Kyoya?" questioned Hiroto harshly, jumping back and firing one split bullet into the ground. Hibari, despite himself, became wary. Hiroto was already dead in the future so all his records were destroyed, so Hibari could only remember the basics. Dual wield guns, sun attribute, the ability to possess and use mind control… was there something else?

"Unfortunately Herbivore…" stated Hibari, "I think you should prepare yourself."

"_Lo non la penso cosi._" stated Hiroto, firing another bullet just at Hibari's right side. Was the guy going blind and deliberately missing? Pathetic. He then noticed the other side of the ground was shot too. Surely his aim couldn't be that bad, unless…

It was all a trap. Hibari quickly made a move, but the heard another shot and took a step back, realizing it was a regular bullet that has just scratched across his cheek. Looking at Hiroto, he saw one gun pointed at him and the other pointed at the ground. He had a menacing smirk that practically said 'Move and I'll shoot.'

No matter how fast Hibari Kyoya was, avoiding a bullet in such close proximity was near enough… impossible…

"What are you doing, Hiroto Dazai?" questioned Hibari sharply, watching shoot the last bullet into the ground, other gun still pointed at him. It was at that exact moment four black rods broke out of the ground and surrounded him, attaching to one another and forming a sphere. Hibari looked around and saw a green like barrier, not daring to touch it as he recognized the attribute. Lightning.

"If you hadn't come…" spat Hiroto bitterly, "I would have killed your younger selves and gotten away with destroying the Vongola family once and for all! Now I need to re-scheme!"

Hibari stared at him blankly, his look saying 'You're the most idiotic herbivore I've ever met…' before taking a step back as he felt a current under his foot. Lighting broke from the ceiling and hit the roof, bouncing back down and forcing Hibari to dodge once more.

Hiroto smirked and then waved his hand before bolting off.

"_Arrivederci_." Called Hiroto, vanishing out of sight. Hibari growled lowly and kept dodging the bolts of lightning that kept coming out of the ground. What a coward that bastard was! The instant he got his hands round his _puny little throat…_ Hibari then looked at the ground and noticed the holes that were forming. If he didn't concentrate on how he was dodging, he was going to get his foot caught in one of them and then he wouldn't have enough time to dodge.

"Kyoya!"

Hibari didn't look up, but he knew it was the future Tsuna shouting on him, most likely somewhere outside of the barrier he was trapped in.

"Busy at the moment Herbivore-" Hibari stopped when he felt a shock go right through his arm… but when did h get hit? He looked down and the noticed the steel Tonfa in his hand and how it was sparking. The electricity had attached itself to the metal! Instinctively, he threw the Tonfa's away, just in time before his other arm became useless.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna shouted again, flaring up his hands again and then punching at the barrier, only to get thrown back by it.

"Are you an idiot?" spat the skylark, finding it harder to dodge than before, "How the hell you haven't died before now is a wonder to me!"

Tsuna sat back up and scratched his head.

"Yeah, well, that's what I get for ignoring my Hyper intuition…" muttered Tsuna, thinking quickly. The bullet that was affecting his _lover _so much was… the _Thunder Attribute Sphere Barrier Bullet._ From what he knew, the bullet went away the instant the person stopped feeding flames to it, but who knew when Hiroto would do that… Looking to his sides, Tsuna paled when he saw Reborn lying on his front, clutching at his front as he struggled to breathe, Dino thrashing about on the ground while Ryohei remained motionless, Yamamoto next to Reborn and trying to get him to react while Gokudera had vanished off somewhere.

"Gokudera-kun, please say you never went after him…" said Tsuna worriedly, looking at Hibari once more. He felt quite useless at the moment, he didn't know how to stop any of these bullets- thus the reason he had then destroyed. A sudden idea popped in his head as he looked at Fong expectantly, "Do you have any of the bullets that turn Reborn back into his baby form?"

"N-No…" said Fong, thinking, "I think… the bullets were in his possession-"

"Rummage his pockets and shoot him with one." Said Tsuna calmly, "It should minus the affect of the Invisible Suffocation bullet; I'll deal with Dino-san."

Fong nodded and done as told as Tsuna ran over to Dino, resting his hand on his head and forcing sky flame into him. He smiled when he ceased all movement and relaxed. One sky flame to another often worked for these kind of things. He couldn't to much about Ryohei though, that bullet just faded by itself in time. His attention was now on the aloof cloud, he looked visibly drained as he just barely dodged another bolt of lightning when POOF! A pink cloud of smoke covered him.

"_Not now…!" _thought Tsuna, freezing when he was enveloped in a pink smoke and his younger self emerged once more, coughing and somewhat conscious. The Brunette blinked and then was brought back to his senses when he heard a sudden yelp. Looking towards the noise, his honey-caramel eyes widened when he saw the thunder sphere and Hibari in the middle of it, lying ion the middle of it with a pained expression.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

><p>Hibari and Tsuna appeared back in their Time-Zone, the young Bovino looking at them worriedly. Hibari shot him a glare and then took the bazooka off him, about to fire himself once more when-<p>

"N-No! You can't use that Bazooka more than once in such a short time span! I-it'll malfunction!" shouted Lambo, Hibari looking at him before shaking his head, still firing himself. Pink smoke entered the room once more and the younger Hibari appeared once more, his face scrunched up as he collapsed forwards, only to be caught with Tsuna.

"K-Kyoya…?" questioned the Brunette. Hibari didn't make a move, static still running up his blood. Tsuna closed his eyes and held him close to his chest, thinking about the future version of him.

"Kyoya… _And you're the one who called me a fool._"

* * *

><p>AN: :p hope you enjoyed, Bye-Bii! *is in a rush cause she's in school*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Kyoya… _And you're the one who called me a fool._"

The future Tsuna sighed, before cuddling Hibari's younger form to his chest, mumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry Kyoya… this is all our fault…" murmured Tsuna, "If we hadn't swapped places with you, then time would have flowed normally and Hiroto wouldn't have escaped… and you wouldn't be in this state…"

Hibari didn't utter a sound, but Tsuna knew he was listening to him. Stroking at the dark raven hair on the skylarks head, Tsuna let out another sigh and then looked at Lambo's older self and indicated towards the bazooka.

"What did you say Giannini did to the bazooka?"

"W-Well…" the young Bovino looked flustered, "he said he modified it so you could choose what year and time it could be modified too, and the time you could stay there… and I was going to ask H-Hibari if he knew how to fix the notches and stuff cause I muddled with them… a-and then I tripped-"

"I get it." Said Tsuna softly, "Don't blame yourself, it was completely accidental."

Tsuna knew it was a mistake that all of this had happened; he just couldn't help but feel guilty.

_Should he go back in time to assist too?_

* * *

><p>"HIBARI-SAN!" shouted Tsuna, standing right outside the barrier, tears running freely from his face. A few moments passed and then another pink puff of smoke appeared and the older appeared once more, taking the damage.<p>

"HIBARI-SAN!"

Hibari looked at him and smirked, wincing slightly.

"Something the matter, Her-… bivore…" said Hibari, fine at first but then his voice frazzled at the end. Tsuna panicked. Getting shocked by lightning dehydrated you slightly, and then getting shocked by it as many times as the skylark had, it must feel like someone was clawing his throat out.

Tsuna wasn't fully stupid, he knew he couldn't touch or destroy the barrier, but he felt totally useless. Hibari was getting hurt right in front of his eyes, and all he could do was watch. A few moments passed when the barrier itself suddenly flickered, causing Tsuna to widen his eyes in confusion.

"_What… just happened?"_

* * *

><p>"STOP! COWARD!" snarled Gokudera, chasing him and thankful that his shield was blocking bullets and countless explosions aimed his way. He tripped and stumbled a lot, but other than that he was managing to keep up with Hiroto.<p>

Hiroto, on the other hand, was frowning as he fired more bullets, not expecting someone to follow him. He knew the person chasing him was the younger version of Gokudera Hayato, and he looked mad. There was only one reason Gokudera ever lost his cool.

Gokudera was absolutely furious, and that reason was…

He made Judaime cry. It made his heart break when he saw his beloved boss, his best friend and the person he vowed he would give his life for- cry.

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!"

Hiroto started laughing as he ran faster, watching Gokudera stumble slightly over a tree root and then came out in a clearing. Gokudera looked round, recognizing where he was instantly. Namimori Shrine. But why…?

"_Arrivederci_." Said Hiroto. Gokudera snapped out of his thought as a bullet was shot at him once more, an explosion coming out the end of it. As the grey like smoke disappeared, Black smoke was visible in the air. Hiroto was gone.

And no one was in his place. He just went POOF! And vanished.

* * *

><p>"Hibari…san…" cried Tsuna quietly, rubbing at the tears at his eyes. Hibari had lost consciousness minutes before. Any longer and the aloof cloud was destined to die-<p>

And then the barrier flickered once more, shattering into a million pieces. It looked like fine dust that was falling down on them as Tsuna didn't hesitate to run towards Hibari, kneeling next to him.

"Hibari-san? Hibari-san!" shouted Tsuna, hoping his voice would get through to him. "Hibari-san…"

"dame-Tsuna, you need to learn how to relax yourself." Said a voice from behind him. Tsuna looked behind himself, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

"R-Reborn…"

"First of all, you need to check his pulse. Make sure he's still alive." Directed Reborn, hopping onto his shoulder. Tsuna nodded shakily before reaching for the skylark's wrist, pressing two fingers against his wrist with his heart pounding with nervousness. Tsuna eyes lightened up and let out a relieved sigh as he felt the faintest of pulses, heard the ragged breathing and saw Hibari's chest rising up and down, slowly and surely.

"Now, since you've determined he's alive, you call for you medical crew." Said Reborn, causing Tsuna to look behind him confusedly. "Your personal Vongola medical team are standing behind you, awaiting orders."

Tsuna looked round and sure enough, three people dressed in white, two males and a female, stood with medical equipment at the ready, awaiting orders.

"P-Please! Help Hibari-san…" mumbled Tsuna in a loud voice, the medical team nodded and where next to Hibari in a flash, strapping a mask over his face and treating the scrapes and bleeding wounds that were still full of static.

"You're learning, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Younger Hibari woke up with a start as he felt himself in an upright position, bandages being wrapped around his torso. On instinct reaction, he smacked the nurse bandaging him, causing her to topple over with a surprised gasp as she hit the floor. Before Hibari could attack her once more, he felt his arms get pinned behind his back and as he looked behind himself, the older Tsuna was looking at him with a warm expression.<p>

"Kyoya, relax."

"Who said you could call me by my first name Herbivore?" hissed Hibari, "And let go of me!"

"I'll let go when you calm down." Hummed Tsuna, smiling warmly as he looked down at the nurse, "Amelia, you doing ok?"

"I-I'm fine Judaime…" she mumbled, smiling while rubbing at her face, "It's not the first time this has happened, especially with Hibari-sama."

What the hell? Hibari-sama? The skylark himself just looked plain confused when he then remembered he was in the future. The nurse got up and bowed before exiting the room to tend to her face. Hibari remained limp in Tsuna's arms, in hope that he would let go of him if he did so. Tsuna chuckled.

"You know, your older self always did that too…" murmured Tsuna, "Always made him go limp if I pinned him back, knowing I would eventually let him go. Maybe it's just an instinct reaction for you, cause I doubt my younger self would be able to pin you back…"

Hibari let out a growl. Despite the fact that it was _his _herbivore pinning him back, it wasn't the same since it wasn't exactly the same Tsuna doing it. Tsuna let out another light chuckle and then let him go, pulling ot a chair and sitting next to him.

"I bet the past has been troublesome for you recently, huh?" Hibari looked at the Vongola Decimo, taking in his features. The longish brown locks were still spiky, but seems to be flattened down somewhat, his face had lost most of it's puppy fat and lost it's slight feminine touch, but he still looked near enough the same. The thing Hibari was admiring the most was those honey-caramel eyes. They were absolutely beautiful.

"Yes." Said Hibari, not actually realizing he was speaking right at that moment. Tsuna let out a nod and closed his eyes, sighing.

"I honestly wanted to tell you that you would return back to your time zone soon…" started Tsuna hesitantly before continuing. "But since the… err… older version of you used the Bazooka twice to make sure you survived, you could say were in a little bit… of a _Time Warp_."

"_Time Warp_?" questioned Hibari slowly, "How do you mean herbivore."

"What I mean is, since your future self used the bazooka, it should have malfunctioned since the special bazooka shouldn't be used more than once every twenty-four hours."

"So basically one a day is the limit?" stated Hibari, watching Tsuna nod, "So basically the future me was pathetic enough to use the bazooka again to save me, his younger self, and in doing do, I'm stuck here and he's stuck over _there_."

Hibari thought about the consequences. Not that his older self couldn't handle himself, he just didn't want _his herbivore_ to grow too attached to him. He looked towards Tsuna once more, who seemed to be in deep thought. Was it possible that he was thinking of something on similar lines to himself?

"Neh, Kyoya…" said Tsuna, "You hungry? I know in Japan it's around one or two in the afternoon… but it's actually night time here…"

Hibari nodded self-consciously and before he could stop to think what he was agreeing to, he felt a shirt slip over his bandaged body and the Brunette began buttoning it up.

"It's a little large… but it should be fine…" murmured Tsuna, "I'm sure the cooks won't mind making something… I mean, I don't think so…"

Hibari rolled his eyes. He forgot. Tsunayoshi Sawada was now the leader of the strongest Mafia Famiglia in the world. The Vongola.

* * *

><p>Reborn was smiling under his hat as the older Hibari woke up and smacked the nurse in the face on instinct reaction. Hibari looked round and expected a firm grip wrap round him and prevent him from attacking the nurse, but it never did. It was then when all the recent event hit him like a painful migraine.<p>

"Looks like you woke up, took you a while, Hibari."

"Infant…"

The Arcobaleno let a smirk crawl across his face. For some reason he could _tell_ that he and Hibari hadn't spoken for a long time, then again, he was curious on why that would be but let it drop. He imagined ten years in the future he would still be with his Dame-Student. That he would still be fixing the messes he made-

"I didn't think I'd get to se you again, Infant. After what happened in my time…" commented Hibari suddenly, causing the sun Arcobaleno's ears to perk up.

"What happens to me in the future?"

"Who said I was going to give you an answer, Infant?"

Reborn frowned. Hibari was as stubborn as- god knows what, but that just troubled him. The future skylark was acting as if he hadn't seen him for a long time.

Was there a possibility that… he was dead?

"HIEEE!" Reborn and Hibari looked towards the door and glared daggers at it, hearing the metal frame go 'THUMP' and something cracking, most likely the door glass.

"I-itai…"

"Judaime! Are you ok?"

Hibari frowned. Those voices belonged to Gokudera Hayato and _his _herbivore. The door slid open and once again Tsuna toppled over, Gokudera failing to catch him once more.

"Herbivore's… you're disturbing my conversation with the infant…" said Hibari, biting his tongue so he wouldn't let out a growl as Gokudera _wrapped his arms round his herbivore, helping him back to his feet_.

"A-Ah! Sorry H-Hibari-san!" stuttered Tsuna, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. To be truthfully honest, the angered form of the older Hibari was still imprinted in his mind and he never wanted to see it again. Hibari smirked knowingly.

"Is something the matter, _Tsunayoshi…?_" said Hibari teasingly, causing Reborn to snicker while the Brunette flushed a deep red, Gokudera instantly taking his side.

"D-Don't mock Judaime you bas-" SMACK!  
>"I would watch what you say to me, Hayato…" growled Hibari, Tonfa in his hand, "I'm in a really irritable mood right now."<p>

"G-Gokudera-kun!" exclaimed Tsuna, kneeling down and helping his friend up to his feet before looking at Hibari apologetically, "I-I'm sorry Hibari-san… he didn't m-mean to-"

"Enough." Muttered Hibari, laying his head back down on his pillow. "Let's play a game, _Tsunayoshi_. Make even the simplest of sounds to awake me from my slumber…

"_You get bitten to death._"

* * *

><p><em>The older Hibari looked round and then spotted a familiar tuft of pineapple hair looking his way, confused.<em>

"_Kufufufu…" chuckled Mukuro, "It appears you've changed for some reason…Kyoya-kun…"_

_Hibari shot him a glare contained with daggers until he looked down at Mukuro's feet to see a crying Chrome, who was curled up in a ball with her head between her knees._

"_What's wrong with the female Herbivore?" questioned Hibari, not actually caring but thought it was the half decent thing to ask._

"_Kufufufu, she's upset because when she woke up I was gone." Mukuro then pointed into a meadow and formed an illusion there, showing him bound in Vendice, "And I was back in my water-tank cell, the Vendicure practically watching over my 24/7."_

_Hibari rolled his eyes. Crying over something so trivial, jeez._

"_Although, since I answered your question… you have to answer mine." Said Mukuro, chucking as he felt another glare on him. "Why are you here, in your future form no less?"_

"_A puzzling Time-warp." Replied Hibari, Sighing._

_Yes… A Time Warp…_

_Time Warp._

* * *

><p><em>AN: neh neh, I'm out of here! I'm doing this during my school lunch break and I'm starving! Hope you enjoyed XD_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Time warp.

_Time Warp_…

**Time Warp.**

Hibari opened his eyes but then immediately closed them when a bright light hit his face. Part of him was wishing that this whole occurrence was actually just a dream, that he had dozed off in the reception room and that all of this was a dream. Unfortunately, it was all so very real. He was in Italy, and as he looked across the room, he could see Vongola's future boss sleeping soundly on his desk, clearly doing paperwork but then fell asleep accidently.

Part of Hibari wanted to go whack a Tonfa across the older Tsuna's head, but then part of him just felt numb anyway. He didn't feel like he should be here at all. Italy wasn't really a place he thought he'd visit, but here he was- actually living here.

"Herbivore…" said Hibari coolly, glaring daggers at the future Tsuna. When he got no response he sighed and the spoke a little louder, "_Herbivore…_"

A small muffled sound game from him and Hibari frowned. Seriously, sleep talking? Whatever. Not that that kind of thing bothered him, but wasn't it unusual for someone that age to do it…? Hibari got to his feet, and without making a sound exited the room. Walking down the large hallway, he turned left, walking a little further until he finally came across the door. Tsuna had shown him around slightly but he never really absorbed it.

"_What was this room again…?"_ questioned Hibari mentally, about to turn the door handle when he heard voices from the inside?

"Do you remember what Judaime said not long ago?" said a voice, instantly recognized as the 'Smoking Bomb'.

"Maa, yes." Said another, his cheerful voice easily identified as Yamamoto, "It was bad timing really… you know what I mean? After this whole Time Warp thing…"

"Kufufufufu, not much we can do about our little _birdie-chan_." Said another, causing Hibari to grit his teeth. It was Mukuro.

"Maa, Mukuro, what did Tsuna tell you about the random nicknames you give Hibari?"

"Judaime has a point! You know how he gets upset when you talk about him like that-"

"I am not obliged to answer to him, he's lucky that I intend to help his than _claim _his body." Commented Mukuro, chuckling at the double meaning of the words and Hibari began fuming to himself outside the door, all set to kill Mukuro for the way he was talking about _his _Herbivore.

"Mukuro-sama, I don't think now is the right time to discuss this." Said a timid voice. Hibari narrowed his eyes. The female Herbivore was here too?

"I agree to the EXTREME with Chrome!" Hibari sighed. Even the far-too-loud boxer was here.

"Shut up, all of you!" demanded a voice, one that Hibari didn't recognize.

"… We're sorry, Reborn-san." Said Gokudera quietly, causing Hibari to widen his eyes. That voice belonged to the infant? How was that even remotely possible?

"I don't have much time left in this form." Stated Reborn smoothly, so we need to get this meeting over with and then deliver ou findings to Dame-Tsuna."

Hibari had his ear glued to the door now, mildly curios on what was going on. There were a few low murmurs before Mukuro spoke up.

"Kufufufu is it true that he's still alive?" questioned the illusionist, chuckling, "As in, Byakuran?"

"I don't see why you keep laughing whenever you say something dumb-ass!" yelled Gokudera, getting smacked on the head by Reborn which instantly silenced him.

"You can't keep your cool at all, can you Gokudera?" said Reborn, snickering slightly, "And yes, this is about Byakuran. I've called this meeting today since our plan has to be modified since the Hibari from our time isn't here."

"Hai." Everyone said simultaneously, apart from Mukuro who merely chuckled.

"As you all know, Hibari was meant to infiltrate the reformed Millifiore base and wipe out he guards before Chrome and Mukuro snuck in through illusions, being our watch-guards and informing us on what was going on as Yamamoto and Ryohei worked to destroy whatever weapon Byakuran was currently working on. Dame-Tsuna and Gokudera were going to infiltrate and gather files, suspecting that Byakuran would flee whence his main forces were knocked out by Hibari."

The young cloud still had his ear glued to the door, his eyes wide. Was all that they were saying true? Was he really involved in a mission so serious? He continued to listen to the door as Rebron continued his speech.

"But since the younger Hibari is here, we now have to take defensive measures." Stated Reborn, "Because we all know that Byakuran attacks the weakest target."

Hibari stopped in his tracks. His younger self, compared to them, was weak? That just pissed him off. Gripping the Tonfas that were in his disciplinary jacket (which he had refused not to wear a different jacket considering the jacket was his Namimori jacket, he'd never take it off till he left the school) and quietly sneaked off. He wasn't weak nor was he stupid, he'd show them.

* * *

><p>"Oya, you've returned back unsuccessful?" said a cheerful voice, looking up and down at the man before him, "…Hiroto-chan?"<p>

Hiroto nodded his shamefully. He had received orders to kill the Vongola Decimo and his guardians, but what he really wanted to return to the past for was to kill Reborn.

"I'm sorry, Byakuran-sama." Said Hiroto quietly, head bowed. Byakuran let out a laugh as he popped a marshmallow in his mouth.

"I see… what a fail…" uttered Byakuran through his really fake cheerful voice, "But you will still kill them, ne?"

"Yes sir…" answered Hiroto, bowing his head, "I owe you a really big favour after all."

Hiroto only bowed and acted weaker in the presence of his master, Byakuran. If it weren't for him, he would still be dead in this world, considering he did actually _die_ ten years ago. The only reason he was here right now was because Byakuran saved his life in another parallel world and then brought hi here, where he said he would be safe. In that other parallel world, he had a severe grudge against Reborn, who wasn't transformed into and Arcobaleno until years later.

Byakuran was a god to him. An angel with white wings and shining violet eyes.

"Hiroto-chan, you should go rest a while." Said Byakuran in a soft yet still cheerful voice. "I have some things I need to go deal with."  
>"Hai, Byakuran-sama." Said Hiroto, turning on his heel and exiting the room.<p>

"Oh, Hiroto-Chan~" called out Byakuran suddenly, causing Hiroto to turn and look at him, "What happened to Isabel-Chan~?"

Hiroto looked down.

"She's dead." He murmured, then exited the room quickly before Byakuran could fit another word in.

"Ah, Hiroto-Chan~…" said Byakuran quietly, laughing heartily, "I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to _kill _her."

* * *

><p><em>"Kufufufu, why are you still here Kyoya-kun?" questioned Mukuro playfully, looking at the older Hibari still in his inner world, his feet dipped into the water at the waterfall pool.<em>

"_Despite the fact I don't like being here Herbivore…" muttered Hibari coldly, before rubbing at his eyes, "It's actually quite peaceful here. It's hard to believe you made this kind of world."_

"_Kufufu, I'll take that as a compliment." Said Mukuro, his signature chuckle just rolling off his lips. Hibari ignored him and the gazed off to see Chrome sitting by herself, in the middle of a meadow making daisy chains._

"_Shouldn't you be spending time with her?" asked Hibari suddenly, "You have a closer connection to her than you do to me."_

"_I'm letting her have time to herself…" replied Mukuro, no longer chuckling, "She's still upset that I'm not here anymore since she knows she would be able to break me out of Vendice a second time."_

_Hibari was about to question why until another voice echoed across the land._

"_Pineapple-Haired Master." It called out, causing Mukuro to frown._

"_Ah, little one…" muttered Mukuro, glaring at the boy with the sea foam green hair, "What brings you here?"_

"_M.M is picking on me again…" whined the boy, tugging at his frog hat, "And Bel-Senpai won't let me take this off."_

"_Kufufufu… use your illusions then." Said Mukuro, walking off and ignoring the green haired boy._

"_Pineapple haired master is mean…" muttered the boy, looking towards master, "Why did I have to get such a mean Pineapple as my illusionist master?"_

_Hibari shrugged._

"_Cause he's a pathetic Herbivore such as yourself, Fran." Commented Hibari, causing the green haired boy to look at him with wide eyes._

"_How did you know my name?" said the boy in mono-tone, trying to hide his surprise._

"… _It was a guess." Said Hibari, smirking knowingly. The boy was yet to know he was the Varia's illusionist in the future. Fran narrowed his eyes, knowing he was lying but the sighed._

"_I need to go wake up now, I have a feeling that Bel-Senpai's planning to stab me with knives."_

_And with that Fran was gone, which Hibari was pleased at. He never really did like that Mono-toned frog._

* * *

><p>Leaving Mukuro's inner world, the older Hibari opened his eyes and looked around, forcing himself not to flail his arm to the side where a nurse was standing. The nurse then noticed that Hibari was awake and backed away quickly.<p>

"S-Sorry to disturb you!" she said, before rushing out the room. Surely he wasn't that scary? Hibari chuckled before he got to his feet and went over to the window, sighing. Over the past few hours he had been thinking about his younger self and how he was stuck in the future, oblivious to what was happening since he was positive that his _lover_ would try and avoid telling him.

The problem at the current moment was Byakuran. Knowing how sly and evil that white-haired man was, he would most definitely target his younger self, which would be a major problem. Right now he had to figure out his younger self's mind worked. After a few moments, Hibari sighed.

Hibari Kyoya at the age of sixteen was stubborn, very irrational, selfish and obsessed with fighting. There definitely were going to be problems in the future.

A door then swung open and as Hibari turned round to look, he saw _his _herbivore standing there, panting and sweating slightly.

"Herbivore, you look a state." Commented Hibari, watching Tsuna run towards him and hide behind him as Reborn entered the room, an evil smile on his face.

"Is something the matter, Dame-Tsuna?" questioned Reborn innocently, causing Hibari to chuckle. That's right, Tsuna and Reborn were in the middle of _training_, well, if you call getting chased about and tortured training. Tsuna continued hiding behind Hibari, a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"R-Reborn! Give me a break…" stammered Tsuna, "You've been chasing me for over two hours and-"

BAAAAM! The 100lb hammer was bashed over the Brunette's head and a moment later was on the floor clutching at his head.

"ITAI!" he cried, Reborn snickering and Hibari chuckling. Oh, the joys.

* * *

><p>"Did you find him?" questioned the older Tsuna, looking at Gokudera who merely shook his head.<br>"I'm sorry Judaime, he's disappeared without a trace." Said Gokudera unhappily, "Me, turf-head- I mean, Ryohei and Baseball-nut – err, Yamamoto and Lambo have searched the entire mansion. He's not here.

"Where are Mukuro and Chrome?" asked Tsuna.

"Outside. Chrome is searching the grounds while Mukuro has gone out into the city."

"I see." Said Tsuna, sighing, "Continue your search."

"Hai, Judaime!" said Gokudera, running off again. Tsuna bit his lip nervously while clenching and unclenching his fist.

"_Kyoya… why did you have to disappear at a time so crucial?"_

* * *

><p>Although severely pissed, Hibari was now frustrated. He had come into the city to cool off his head and now he was hopelessly lost. He would have stopped to ask someone on where to go but none of them would have known how to speak Japanese, so it was useless. He could attempt to retrace his footsteps but then he couldn't remember them. Being pissed means you can't remember much of what happened in that time… right?<p>

Hibari whacked his hand off a nearby wall and glowered. Had he always been so bad-tempered? Maybe, maybe not. Looking around, he noted that a lot of people were looking at him. Now that he thought about it, he did look a lot different from Italian people, didn't he?

"Stop staring Herbivore…" growled Hibari lowly, even though they couldn't understand him.

"_Perch__é é__ lampante che la bambina a noi?" _questioned a woman to the man beside her, pointing towards the skylark.

"_Non lo so_." He replied, pulling his wife away from the boy. Hibari blinked. What the hell did those people just say?

"Oh look! Someone Japanese!"

Hibari looked round and saw a small blue-haired girl run towards him before taking a step backwards, pulling out his Tonfas and shooting her a death glare. One of the six real funeral wreaths, Rain Attribute, Bluebell. She stopped and gulped at the sight of steel metal.

"Herbivore, explain why you are here." Growled Hibari lowly, prepared to pounce. Bluebell looked at him innocently.

"W-What do you mean?" she stammered, "I live here!"

"Bluebell of the six real funeral wreaths." Stated Hibari, "There aren't many people who can match your description… Herbivore."

"B-but I'm not-"

"Bluebell, drop the act." Said a voice, causing the girl to turn, "It's clear he's not buying it."

"Awww, Zakuro, I had to at least try-"

"It was a waste of time. Just knock him out."

Hibari took a step back. Two funeral wreaths? He would normally fight, but he wasn't even in perfect condition, so-

He turned on his heel and sprinted away, only to bump into someone round the corner.

"O-ho?" said the man, looking down at him, "And here I didn't think Vongola's cloud guardian would _flee_."

Hibari looked around himself and noticed the three people had cornered him in a triangle. Worst of all they were the strongest ones too. Kikyo, Zakuro and Bluebell. Just great.

* * *

><p>AN; O.O nanananana, I don't have time to reply to reviews again... LUNCH BREAK LUNCH BREAK LUNCH BREAK! CIAO CIAO!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After getting chased around the older Hibari's accommodated room, Tsuna suddenly stopped as a sudden feeling appeared in his gut, and he didn't like it. Was one of his friends in trouble? Usually his hyper intuition kicked in when something like that happened… but from what he knew his friends had other people from various Famiglias watching over them. So why…?

The older Hibari watched Tsuna carefully, not sure what to make of his sudden reaction. Reborn had stopped his merciless chase and was now watching Tsuna carefully, trying to pick up on it.

"… Dame-Tsuna?" questioned Reborn, appearing on Hibari's shoulder and waving a hammer in front of his face, but Tsuna didn't react at all. "…"

"…" an awkward silence entered the room as Tsuna just stood there, dazed. Something was wrong and he knew it-

CRASH.

Hibari had already moved and Tsuna was in his arms as a wall got blown apart. When the dust cleared, a familiar character was visible.

"H-Hiroto!

"Hiroto Dazai…"

"Herbivore."

Hiroto glared at all of them before his eyes rested on Tsuna, who just looked at him wide-eyed in Hibari's arms.

"Hand the Vongola Decimo over and no one gets hurt." Growled Hiroto, pulling out his guns, one aimed at Hibari and one aimed at Reborn. Both were hesitant to move, considering if one of them even took a step back a gun could be fired. Hibari tightened his grip on Tsuna as his glare pierced right through Hiroto.

"_No_." he snarled, keeping the ever-so-light bundle to his chest. Tsuna had his eyes on the guns, blinking hesitantly.

The Brunette cursed mildly. It was one of those times, and at the wrong time too, that he had left his hyper-dying-will pills sitting on his bedroom cabinet. Continuing to look at Hiroto, he felt Hibari grip him tightly and without another moment of waiting, he moved, a gunshot ringing through the air and narrowly missing both of them.

"Tsk. A game of chase was not what I wanted…" muttered Hiroto, looking at the smashed apart was and then smirking as he saw a bit of blood splattered at the side. "I wonder which one of them got injured… Ahahahaha…."

Reborn remained perched on Hibari's shoulder, his gun drawn and pointed, waiting for Hiroto to chase after them. Hibari still held Tsuna close to his chest, who was currently hacking blood and shivering. Hibari was furious. Sure, they had dodged the bullet flawlessly, but how were they to know that bullet could split into two…? And with two bullets being fired, that would make four…

_COUGH. COUGH_.

Hibari looked down to see blood staining through his shirt and the familiar tuft of brown hair resting under his chin

"Infant." Stated Hibari, still looking forwards. "Distract him."

Reborn, the one who usually didn't take orders from anybody, nodded leapt off his shoulder, firing a bullet that countered with the Hiroto's before it could split itself.

"Ahahaha… Hello again, Reborn-san…" said Hiroto, landing from a jump and positioning himself in a crouch position, "I'm surprised to see you… _still alive _that is."

"Don't underestimate me." Replied the sun Arcobaleno, a grin splitting across his face, "I am an Arcobaleno. One of Vongola's strongest hitmen and… The home tutor to Vongola 10th."

Hiroto chuckled.

"Prove your point."

* * *

><p>Byakuran chuckled to himself as a body was dumped in front of him, exhausted as he panted for breath. The younger Hibari looked up and glowered, forcing himself to sit up until Bluebell took it on herself to sit back on him.<p>

"Byakuran-Sama~!" she whistled cheerfully, waving her hand up and down. Byakuran let out a delighted chuckle.

"Well down Bluebell~" he said happily, looking up at his other subordinates, "Well done to you too, Zakuro, Kikyo~"

Zakuro burst out laughing while Kikyo just smirked. Bluebell's hand was resting on Hibari's head and was pushing it down, restricting his movements. The skylark let out a growl of frustration, his sore muscles refusing to give the strength needed to throw her off.

Looking up, everything about him stopped when he felt the powerful presence of a much hated enemy right beside him, kneeling with his hand resting beside his cheek.

"Kyo-Chan~" greeted Byakuran, "It's been a while~!"

"Don't _touch_ me Herbivore." Growled Hibari, snapping his head to the side viciously but it didn't stop Byakuran from stroking his cheek.

"Kawaii~" commented Byakuran, looking up at Kikyo, "Put Kyo-Chan in my bedroom, I'll deal with him later~"

At the Hibari stopped all movement. Why the hell was he being put in the damn white haired bastard's bedroom…?

"Yes sir." He said, smirking as he lifted the limp skylark off the floor and jarred the nerve ending in the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

><p>The older Hibari worked quickly, quickly stripping Tsuna of his t-shirt and examining the wound. Sure, it wasn't fatal or anything, but if it was left then he might die from blood loss.<p>

"H-Hibari-san…" whimpered Tsuna , feeling a stinging pain across his chest. Hibari shushed him before ripping off his own shirt and shredding it into long pieces, wrapping the round the brunette's chest.

"After I'm done we need to leave Herbivore." Said Hibari quickly, hearing the battle between Hiroto and Reborn not far off. "The infant is strong and will be able to keep him off for a while, but I know for a fact he'll come back for you."

"H-Hibari-san… y-your younger self-"

"I already know he's been captured." Stated Hibari, "I could tell the instant you stopped moving back inside the hospital."

"H-How…?"

"Let's just say I can read you like a book." Hibari smirked knowingly as Tsuna just stared blankly at him, not really comprehending anything until her felt another stabbing pain in his chest. Hibari frowned and then picked him back up, holding him close to his chest.

* * *

><p>Ten years into the future, a very, <em>very<em> familiar laugh echoed around the room.

"Ushishishishi."

"VOII! SHUT IT BEL!"

"Ushishishi, why~?" said Bel playfully, his fingers tracing over the tiara/crown sitting on his unruly blonde hair, "The prince just read an email about how Vongola's little birdie has been captured by Byakuran, ne~"

"…" Fran remained quiet as he watched his senpai have a meaningless conversation with the silver-haired 'woman' and the turned towards the 'Gaylord'.

"Lussuria." said Fran in monotone. "Who is Vongola's 'Little Birdie'…?"

"Oh yes! They haven't told you et!" exclaimed Lussuria, wiggling his hips around, "Little birdie is that extremely cute and sexy boy called-"

"Don't get perverse on me." Stated Fran in utter disgust, rolling his eyes, "Who is it?"

"Hibari Kyoya! Oh so sexy, so hot and so utterly-"

Fran began to ignore him as he focused in his mind, trying to remember who Hibari Kyoya was again. A flashback from years ago then appeared in his mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pineapple-Haired Master." <em>

"_Ah, little one…" muttered Mukuro, glaring at the boy with the sea foam green hair, "What brings you here?"_

"_M.M is picking on me again…" whined the boy, tugging at his frog hat, "And Bel-Senpai won't let me take this off."_

"_Kufufufu… use your illusions then." Said Mukuro, walking off and ignoring the green haired boy._

"_Pineapple haired master is mean…" muttered the boy, looking towards master, "Why did I have to get such a mean Pineapple as my illusionist master?"_

_Hibari shrugged._

"_Cause he's a pathetic Herbivore such as yourself, Fran." Commented Hibari, causing the green haired boy to look at him with wide eyes._

"_How did you know my name?" said the boy in mono-tone, trying to hide his surprise._

"… _It was a guess." Said Hibari, smirking knowingly. The boy was yet to know he was the Varia's illusionist in the future. Fran narrowed his eyes, knowing he was lying but the sighed._

"_I need to go wake up now, I have a feeling that Bel-Senpai's planning to stab me with knives."_

"_Ah yes…" _thought Fran, _"Hibari was that man I met years ago in Pineapple-heads dream world… but he was the future version… so are they implying it's his younger version over here that had been captured…?"_

* * *

><p>"Oi, Froggy~"<p>

Fran was taken away from his thoughts as he felt the familiar weight of Bel leaning against him, stabbing knives in his hood.

"Bel-senpai, please stop…" Fran monotoned, causing Bel to snicker.

"The prince is bored~" snickered Bel. Squalo rolled his eyes and then looked towards Xanxus expectantly.

"What to we do boss-" BAAAM! A wine glass was smashed across his head. "VOIII! What was that for?"

"Cause I felt like it." Said Xanxus dully, shaking his hand in the air, "Do what ever you want trash, it isn't any of my concern."

* * *

><p>Mukuro, being the sly person he was, had already sneaked into the Millefiore base without detection and was currently working himself towards the core of the whole building, suspecting that they would be in there. Under Tsuna's orders, he was not allowed to get himself detected nor was he to combat with anyone unless <em>Kyoya<em>-kun's life was in any threat.

Leaning against a door, he listened to the conversation at hand which was going on between daisy, Bluebell and Zakuro.

"Why doe's Byakuran-sama have such an interest in _him?_" hissed Bluebell, puffing out her cheeks as she did so.

"…" Daisy said nothing while Zakuro laughed.

"Of course, Byakuran has a thing for Japanese boys!" laughed Zakuro, "The stupid little skylark is most likely his _plaything_."

Mukuro stopped in his tracks and frowned. Sure, Tsuna said only to attack if Hibari's life was in danger, but did that count any _sexual_ references?

After a few moments of thought, he listened to some more speech.

"Knowing Byakuran-sama, he's most likely fucking his little brain out _right_ at this very moment."

Mukuro then faded into mist, already knowing of where he was going. Couldn't let _that _happen to little _Birdie_-Chan now could we?

* * *

><p>Hibari opened his eyes slowly, unwilling to move due to the softness under his sore muscles- hold on, what? The skylark whipped his head round to be greeted by sparkling violet ones. He then noted how two of the enemies arms were wrapped round his waist and was clutching him into a tight embrace.<br>"I was wondering when you would wake up, Kyo-Chan~" said Byakuran happily, moving one of his hands to ruffle at the skylarks hair, which just made him fidget uncomfortably. He aimed a kick at the other, but Byakuran just chuckled when it had no effect on him, it barely felt like a feather had brushed off him.

"Tired, are we~?" asked Byakuran, moving his hand so he could stroke Hibari's cheek affectionately, much to Hibari's displeasure. There was a tense silence until Byakuran chuckled again.

"If Kyo-Chan doesn't speak, I'm going to have to _distract _myself."

Hibari widened his eyes and attempted to wriggle away from him again, but the attempt was futile since Byakuran was physically stronger than him. A hand roughly cupped his chin, forcing him to look up into those violet eyes.

"_Let go of me Herbivore!_" growled Hibari, causing Byakuran to laugh as he brushed his nose off the others.

"Kyo-Chan can be so cute at times~!" said Byakuran happily, crashing his lips off the others, causing him to freeze fully. Was it going to be some form of possession again….?

No, that definitely wasn't the case, considering a hand trailed down his front and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Mpfh!" Hibari struggled with wide-eyed, but it was helpless. Who knew that an enemy could be so… disgusting…?  
>Suddenly the door was burst open and there stood Mukuro, glaring towards Byakuran who merely looked up, smirking.<p>

"Why hello, Mukuro-kun~!"

Mukuro glared daggers at him as he stared at the poor helpless boy who was now sprawled underneath the white haired demon, his eyes clenched closed.

"Kufufufu, who knew you were such a pathetic being to do this to a _child_." Said Mukuro through gritted teeth, trident in hand.

"Oya, does Mukuro-kun want the same kind of attention…" stated Byakuran carefully. "Again~?"

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been a while (well, a while for me o.e) and I'm sorry that it's not the _best_ update, but I'll try to improve it later, thanks for reading xD


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Oya, does Mukuro-kun want the same kind of attention…

"Again~?"

Hibari opened his eyes slowly and the glanced across the room to where a fuming Mukuro stood, totally pissed. Automatically, his eyes narrowed at the pineapple-head, but that vanished seconds later, considering a the heavy weight on top of him was now gone.

"Kufufufu." Chuckled Mukuro through gritted teeth. "I believe I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"I think you do~" laughed Byakuran brightly, "Remember when-"

CLASH! Mukuro's trident smashed across a line of vases as Byakuran chuckled heartily. Hibari remained quiet, trying to figure out what was going on. The first thought was on trying to find his Tonfas to bite both these herbivore's to death, the other one was to flee the room as most teenagers would after such a harassing experience.

Mukuro looked his way, a red eye glaring at him.

"You seriously think I can keep him up _all day?_" he hissed vehemently, all source of his chuckling gone. "_Go!_"

Hibari then left the room, not really sure what had gotten into him. Sure, he would normally stay and fight, being as stubborn as he was… but…

Mukuro never talked to him like that. It was always teasing, taunting and mischievous pranks pulled on him. Never once had Mukuro fully glared at him and hissed as if he hated him. So why would he combine those two together… _When telling him to run away?_

* * *

><p>Between Reborn and Hiroto, things were turning out for the worst. A black Fedora hat lay a few feet away from the sun Arcobaleno, who was lying on the ground. So far he hadn't been killed because of Leon, his partner jumping about the place and tuning into a shield whenever Hiroto fired a shot.<p>

"Tsk. You stupid little thing…" grumbled Hiroto, glaring at Leon who transformed back into its normal self an glaring at the attacker, Reborn tilted his head up slightly, smirking at his small hand reached to pet Leon on the head.

"Leon is my trusted partner…" murmured Reborn quietly, "And I'm thankful he's been protecting me, that way he's given me time to recuperate from the wounds you inflicted."

"Recuperate…?" murmured Hiroto, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember what sun flames can do."

Hiroto mentally slapped himself. Of course he had the damn power to do that! He was a sun Arcobaleno!

"I won't let you!" growled Hiroto, firing five bullets while dashing around the place, Leon managing to block four of them when-

Well, let's say Reborn got lucky. The bullet barely skimmed off his cheek and then embedded itself into the ground next to him. Reborn smirked, getting to his feet and brushing himself off.

"Too bad Hiroto." Murmured Reborn, walking and reaching for his hat at he placed it back onto his head. "That was your _only _chance to kill me."

* * *

><p>Older Hibari knelt down and cradled Tsuna to his chest in an uncharacteristic way. Usually, he would have just smacked the whimpering brunette and tell him to get a grip, but this Tsuna was different from future Tsuna, so how was he meant to react?<p>

Tsuna continued his whimpered, not really conscious of himself doing it. The fabric wrapped around his chest proved to be a nuisance, considering it was rubbing against his shallow wounds and causing much pain and irritation.

"Herbivore." Said Hibari nonchalantly, trying to keep his cool, "Have we stopped long enough for you to recover?"

"Just… another minute…" said Tsuna softly, clinging to Hibari's shirt with his eyes still clenched shut. He was in pain, but he was concentrating. Only by gut instinct, he could predict on the current condition of the younger Hibari in the future thanks to his hyper intuition. Hibari nodded and continued cradling the Brunette, hearing multiple gunshots ringing through the air, practically showing that the fight between Hiroto and Reborn was still happening.

"We need to move now." Stated Hibari, standing up and then running off again, feeling the grip on his shirt tighten and then loosen, deep breaths could be heard as the younger boy in his arms sweated slightly. True, Tsunayoshi Sawada was the Vongola Decimo, but that title was well known for him… _In the future_.

Here, Tsuna really was just a normal kid that wanted a normal life, he wasn't really cut out for these kind of things.

"VOIIII!" screeched Squalo, chasing after none other than Belphegor, "Don't running Bel!"

"Ushishishi, the prince don't wanna~" countered Bel, running. Breaking into the Millefiore base was easy, all they had to do was get past these weak subordinates and make sure 'Birdie-Chan' and the rest of the guardians managed to get out of the building safely, whether or not Byakuran was dead.

"Oi, Fake Prince!" called out Fran, stopping the blonde-haired maniac in his tracks so he could shoot a glare at his kouhai. Fran shrugged it off, clearly already used to these kind of antics. Lussuria appeared behind Fran, pulling him into a hug which caused Bel to narrow his eyes. No one ever _dared_ to touch his kouhai like that!

"Gaylord." Said Fran sharply, feeling himself getting lifted off his feet, "let go."

Lussuria was reluctant, but let go all the same. Bel had his knives out and ready, unfortunately for him, Fran stood in front of Lussuria and allowed all of the fake-princes knives to lodge themselves in his frog-like hood.

"VOIII! You all know what the mission is." Shouted Squalo, looking up with a half-surprised expression at who was taking leas. Xanxus had willingly come along after reading more of the report. No one knew if he really was just going to obliterate the Vongola Decimo or if he truly was interested in the 'phenomenon' that had happened and had trapped the future Hibari in the past and the past Hibari in the future.

Trailing up his backside was Levi, who desperately sought attention from his boss but simply wasn't having it. Xanxus only ever gave attention when he felt like it, and unfortunately for that individual, was Squalo.

Anyway, back to the mission at hand. The Varia had been assigned to help the Vongola Family get their younger guardian back into safe hands, but there was another reason why they were going. According to rumour, Byakuran had a small talented child that could deal out quite the illusions, so it was pretty obvious on who it actually was.

The mist Arcobaleno of this time, Mammon, or as some would know him as, Viper.

* * *

><p>Trapped. Trapped in a corner like a rat that had been caught in the food supplies. Hibari looked up slowly, to see Bluebell standing in front of him, his now twisted arm still in her grasp.<p>

"I'm surprised a _toy_ like you-." Hibari flinched slightly at the words, "Managed to get away from Byakuran-sama! It's absolutely ridiculous- unless… is he playing a game with you?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, mentally telling her 'what the hell do you think I was doing? Sneaking around and avoiding all you fucking security camera's?'. Bluebell laughed and then ruffled his hair before looking behind herself.

"Daisy-Chan~" the emotionless looking boy just looked at her. "Want to help me torture the escaped rat for a while?"

Daisy shrugged, half caring. Really he wanted to go back to his room and plot the next way of killing himself, but Byakuran had sent a sudden message out about his escaped 'prize' and that when found, must be 'punished' until unable to move.

"Let's go!" she cried, trying to move but Hibari remained stubborn, gluing himself in his position as Bluebell continued tugging on his arm, causing him to hiss loudly. "since you refuse to move-"

Hibari attempted to move back quickly, but it was too late, he felt a syringe pierce his neck and moments later, darkness consumed him as he collapsed into Daisy's waiting arms.

* * *

><p>"Ah really~?" said Byakuran cheerily, eating marshmallows, "That's great news Bluebell~! You know what you have to do~"<p>

Byakuran disconnected the line and the turned round and walked around and knelt down next to his near enough unconscious prey.

"Ah Mukuro-kun~ Kyo-Chan will be joining us shortly after punishment~" whistled Byakuran cheerily, "But I shouldn't need to explain it to you~ you already know the _feeling_~"

Mukuro let out a growl as he tried to shift position, but his body wasn't having it. Halfway across the room was a shattered trident, and leading from the three-pronged weapon lay a trail of blood, the exact spot of where Mukuro was lying right now.

A shiver ran down his face as Byakuran caressed his face, laughing like a child would have down, but it sounded slightly like a ringing bell.

"What's with your expression, Mukuro-kun~?"

Mukuro let out a frustrated growl. He wanted to somehow manage to maintain his contact with the Hibari boy, but he had severed his internal contract with him due to Tsuna's request. He wanted to figure out what as going on, and then a sudden idea hit his head.

Since it was in fact Kyoya's younger self, the connection hadn't been severed yet, right?

Closing his eyes quickly, Mukuro made a mental sigh of relief since this room had to communication blockers in his way.

Byakuran chuckled, oblivious on what Mukuro's true intentions were.

"Goodnight Mukuro-kun~"

* * *

><p><em>Mukuro appeared in his imaginary world, meeting a worried Chrome along the way as she bit her lip nervously.<em>

"_Mukuro-sama? Are you ok? We've lost contact with you through the earpiece and-"_

"_Inform Sawada Tsunayoshi that I have been captured by Byakuran himself." Said Mukuro sharply, looking round, "And tell him that Hibari Kyoya has been taken else where, receiving Byakuran's level Nine punishment."  
>Chrome widened her eyes in horror before shaking her head anxiously, disappearing from their inner world as Mukuro looked round. It was his only chance in making sure the boy himself was still alive, but he just couldn't seem to-<em>

_Looking up, he saw the elderly oak tree he normally sat next to collapse, panting and gasping now being able to hear. Fading into mist, Mukuro appeared next to the sound and then kneeled down next to the Raven haired boy, who was lying on his side, still panting with his eyes clenched shut._

"_Kyoya-kun?" questioned Mukuro carefully. He got no response, it appeared that he was trying to block everything out. now that Mukuro thought about it, his expression was quick to change, now turning into a dark one._

_Byakuran's level Nine punishment was the worst one. It invaded the mind and harmed the physical body. The physical body got beaten while his mind got invaded, his secrets being leaked even if he didn't want them to, and the memories he tried to block as a child would flood back to him._

_Level Ten punishment was the worst. The would leave the target utterly __**broken. **__Mukuro closed his eyes and forced his hatred for the boy to disappear just this once and then kneeled down and held the boy in his arms, feeling the very noticeable cringe as the skylark shuddered violently at his touch._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun…" said Mukuro to no one in particular. "Hurry…"_

* * *

><p>The future Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo looked down the multiple hallways when Chrome opened her eyes, a worried expression etched across her features.<p>

"What's the news, Chrome-san?" said Tsuna softly, appearing next to her and rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"B-Bossu…" she said quietly, a tear running down her cheek. "Mukuro-sama has been captured by Byakuran… and Hibari-san… H-H-Hibari-san is-"

"Take your time." Said Tsuna comfortingly, still rubbing at her shoulder.

"H-Hibari-san…" she cried quietly, "Hibari-san was told by Mukuro-sama to try and escape… but h-he got caught and… he's going…. No… having… Byakuran's Level Nine punishment!"

At that Tsuna froze and went ridged. Mukuro had already informed them about that punishment since he himself had gone through it, but the thought of his younger lover going through it was just horrifying.

"Gokudera-kun." Stated Tsuna firmly. "Pair up with Yamamoto and go left. Oni-san, go right with Lambo, me and Chrome will go straight."

They all nodded simultaneously, Gokudera no long having his issues with Yamamoto and Ryohei being friendly with Lambo for years anyway. Tsuna made a move to go too, until he turned round and looked at the two of his spies that had accompanied him. Kyoko and Haru.

"try and dig out some information." Said Tsuna softly, both of them firing warm smiles at him.

"Hai Tsu-kun!"

"Hahi? Haru will always do her best-desu!"

With that they left, pistols already out of their holders, and being specially trained in duel wield, they destroyed four security camera's within three seconds before sprinting away. Tsuna smiled before turning to his mist guardian.

"Let's go Chrome."

"Yes Bossu."

* * *

><p>AN: It's been a while. Sorry for this late update, I know I normally update three times a week minimal, but... Well, things that have happened recently have caused a few problems for me, but I put away some time for me to write this chapter and to update my other stories. Hope you enjoyed and please review ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**_REVIEW REPLIES_**

**_To Orithyea:_ One hour? really? Wow, I never thought someone could read that fast! Anyway, I took your review into account... and yeah, I always make typo's and my grammer isn't always the best, but as long as my story is readable, I'm happy. Yes, I love twists (more so when writing, I hate writing when it doesn't have random twists) and I took into account that you thought there were a little too many twists, but it's just the way I write o.o. The story really was meant to end with hiroto, but I just... didn't like the thought of ending the story *le gasp*. I also took your suggestion on the older Tsuna and the younger Tsuna and the older Hibari and the younger Hibari, so from this chapter onwards present Hibari will be known as Hibari and Older Hibari is Kyoya, and Present Tsuna is just called Tsuna and older Tsuna is called Tsunayoshi.**

**P.S Yes, I am a sucker for 6918, really. This story focuses on HibarixTsuna, but I really needed to put a lil' 6918 so I wouldn't run off and start writing another majorly long sotry that is 6918. So I'm glad you don't mind it too much. My fav pairings are 1827, 6927, 6918, BelxFran and a hell of a lot more :D *is a major supporter of any pairing so it doesn't matter what the paring is***

**_To anydayanywhere:_ Yush, Byakuran is a creepy creepy dude :D**

**_To drinkwaterkora:_ Thank chuu, I'm glad you like the caring Mukuro!**

_**To Electric Breeze: **_**Thanks for the compliment! Your review made my morning brighter ^^**

_**To Ookami282: Yush. Your always really fast to review! I would call you a stalker but... you know... :p Yes, Tsuna's injured, hibari's being harrased and I'm as crazy as ever. Believe it!**_

_**(Is now finishing the reviews cause she has school work to do, therefore, I'll be replying to the people who review from this chapter on!)**_

_**WARNINGS AND THINGS YOU'VE GOTTA KNOW**_

_**THINGS YOU GOTTA KNOW: Younger Tsuna is just called Tsuna or brunette. Future Tsuna is called By Tsunayoshi or Vongola Decimo. Younger Hibari is just called Hibari or Skylark. Older Hibari is called Kyoya and is referred to as Tsunayoshi's lover? Understando? Good.**_

_**WARNINGS WARNINGS WARNING, READ!: From this bit on, this story is starting to show other parings, such as 6918, 6927, 10069 (in a sick sadistic possesive way) BelxFran (the oh so loving un-cute Kouhai and the fake Prince, Shishi), mild 27xKyoko (just Kyoko and her mad stage in the future, also, can someone please tell me Kyoko's fandom number? me ish going to die if I don't know hers and Haru's!) and so on, try and pick the pairings up since I'm not always positve if I'm writing them or not?**_

_**P.S: I love torturing people, so you'll most likely get A LOT of Hibari getting tortured and A LOT of Mukuro getting tortured by Byakuran. This is what comes outta my head :p**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

"H-Hibari-san…?" mumbled Tsuna uncertainly, looking at the sudden puff of pink smoke that came out of no where. Did that mean that the present Hibari was coming back?

After a few moments, no, the concluded answer was no. None of the Hibari-san's where over her so… where the both in the future?

"HIBARI-SA-" POOF! Another puff of pink smoke appeared and the Tsuna vanished too.

"Haru has found multiple weapons-desu! AK47u, a few Glocks, M60's and some snipers!"

"Kyoko reporting in. various gasses detected on the second floor. A sleeping gas mixed with a toxin."

So far, Haru and Kyoko had split up and had been searching for much need info on the base. It was then a gasp could be heard from Haru's earpiece.

"Tsu-kun!"

"What's going on? Is Tsuna-san ok?" asked Haru quickly, pressing her earpiece against her ear urgently as Kyoko shuffled about, most likely pulling out gas masks.

"This is bad Haru-chan!" cried Kyoko, her voice muffled from the mask she was wearing, "Tsu-kun from the past has just appeared in front of me and he's barely able to stand due to the gas and the injuries he all ready has."

"Does Haru need to come give assistance?"

"No Haru-chan, I can deal with it for now." She murmured quietly, checking that the mask was securely on Tsuna's face. "Report back to Tsu-Kun- I m-mean… the… err, the future Tsu-kun I mean…"

"Haru understands-desu!" cried Haru, determined as she pulled out a laptop and began typing random codes. Moments later Tsunayoshi's face popped up as he faced is watch towards his face.

"What the situation?" he asked calmly, sensing the very urgent manner radiating off the girl.

"Tsuna-san need to know this really badly… but Tsuna-san from the past has just appeared!"

Tsunayoshi stopped in his tracks, along with Chrome.

"My younger self… is here…?"

* * *

><p>Byakuran sat happily eating marshmallows as he watched his men working. He had gotten his old toy back so he was indeed very happy. Mukuro lay unconscious on the bed, passing out from blood loss a while ago whilst Byakuran was oblivious that he could still contact his comrades.<p>

After a few more bandages and stitches were applied to Mukuro, the woman turned round, bowed and left the room quickly before Byakuran could say a word.

"Mukuro-kun~"

Eyes cracked open slowly and once able to recognize where he was, glared hated eyes towards Byakuran but never made a move to attack, more accurately because he couldn't move even if he wanted to. While unconscious, he must have been drugged with some form of paralyzing liquid or powder.

"Ah Mukuro-kun~ I'm glad I didn't… _hurt you too badly_." Whistled Byakuran cheerily as he walked over and forced a marshmallow in his mouth, "You and Kyo-Chan can be my new toys~!"

At that Mukuro let out a low growl. He closed his eyes and bit at his bottom lip, cursing mentally. It was the kind of thing Byakuran would do, heal him up and then claim him as a toy. But he just wasn't having it.

"I'm not your toy…" hissed Mukuro softly, "Get the fuck away from me…"

"Ah, Mukuro-kun has such a dirty tongue~!" exclaimed Byakuran, giggling like an idiot, "If he keeps it up… perhaps I'll have to slit his tongue… _Again~_"  
>At that Mukuro shuddered. He didn't want his tongue slit again, that hurt like a bitch!<p>

"Or maybe… I could break a few more fingers to compensate your lack of loyalty~"

Not the fingers… he'd snapped them all before and when he refused to make a sound he snapped them all again in a different part of the finger just to make him cry out!

"Perhaps I should just plunge my hand through your chest and squeeze at the heart you claim not to have…?"

Everything in the room stopped moving. When Byakuran said something like that, there was a high chance he meant it. Mukuro opened his eyes once more with a wide-eyed expression with Byakuran looked back, his eyes dancing with the flames of mirth. Perhaps he really would die before anyone could get to him? But then again, since he was an illusionist… he could just replace his organs-

"Oh, and by the way Mukuro-kun~ you won't be able to distract yourself from the pain like last time with you illusions~" said Byakuran cheerily, ruffling his hair, "I've got anti-illusion cuffs around you wrists and I've even got ankle-cuffs~ so there is no escape~"

Laughing quite loudly, he grabbed Mukuro's hand, snapping one finger quickly and effortlessly. Mukuro jolted slightly in shock but then steeled himself, refusing to show his pain like the damn bastard wanted.

"Let the games continue~"

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-sama!" gasped Chrome suddenly, clutching at her head. Tsunayoshi stopped and looked at her worriedly.<p>

"Chrome, what's wrong?" he asked lightly, trying not to let the panic in his voice show.

"M-Mukuro-sama… H-he's hurting… make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

Tsunayoshi frowned and the looked around. More problems came one after the other and now he really didn't now what to do. His younger self was here and was severely hurt, the younger Hibari was here and was being tortured, his lover was either here or in the past and Mukuro was suffering at the clutches of Byakuran. All the people he cared about were getting damn hurt.

"M-Mukuro-sama…" sobbed Chrome… wiping at her eyes, "He's returned to his dream world to try and get away from it for a while, but even there… he can feel it Bossu! He's still hurting there!"

"We'll deal with it, somehow." Comforted Tsunayoshi quietly, "Somehow…"

* * *

><p>"FLAME-ARROW!" shouted Gokudera, firing quickly at more of Byakuran's little minions while Yamamoto speeded round and made sure none of the ones hit were actually still conscious. Either that they were dead, but there wasn't much he could do about that.<p>

"Base-ball nut-" Gokudera stopped when someone ran right past him and Yamamoto without actually attacking them. An ally perhaps? Watching the figure run, they both gasped.

"HIBARI?"

Kyoya ignored then, running round a corner. He had appeared right outside the Millifiore hideout, but no one was guarding it so he decided to waltz right in seeing as he didn't know what else to do. After that, he got the strange feeling that something bad was happening, so he started sprinting.

If the past hadn't been meddled with, then none of this would have happened, right?

* * *

><p><em>Hurts…<em>

Hibari looked up slightly only to feel another shock and then let his head hand low again while Bluebell screamed for joy and Daisy continued pressing random buttons while bashing his head off a wall.

Being strapped to a chair and unable to move was the least of Hibari's worries right now. At the moment, he wasted to know whether or not his mind was going to be targeted or if it was going to be a physical pain. The answer was soon answered after he stilled and felt a throbbing pain in his head.

"_Hibari-san!" called out a voice, most recognized as the dumb brunette Herbivore he so loved to torture. Turning round, Hibari let a sadistic smirk cross his features to cover up the smile of delight he held._

"_Ah, what brings you here today Herbivore?" asked Hibari nonchalantly._

"_R-Reborn wanted to know if you wanted to go to this party he set up and-"_

"_Will the Infant be there?" questioned Hibari quietly, raising an eyebrow when Tsuna nodded. Sure, sparring with the infant was fun, but really he was prying for an excuse so he didn't seem pathetic in hanging out with a bunch of lowly herbivores. Tsuna smile and gave a small bow before running off- and ultimately tripping over his shoelaces and smacking his face across the ground, bursting his nose open and getting blood on the floor, much to Hibari's displeasure._

"_Herbivore…"growled Hibari, watching the boy turn and look at him with frightened eyes. Stopping, he decided against his assault and sighed. "get yourself to the infirmary… I don't you getting blood over the floor… such would look bad for Nami-middle."_

_Tsuna nodded and ran away, apologizing and practically praying as he ran round the corner-_

Another shock brought him round to his sense as Bluebell yawned.

"That was a boring memory." She said, "Normally it picks out memories that will actually affect you, but these memories are just plain stupid? Daisy, did you break the machine?"

"N-No…"

From what they knew, it was affecting him- a lot.

* * *

><p>"I have received a voicemail message from the Vongola Decimo." Said Lambo quietly, looking at his watch as Ryohei kept scanning the area.<p>

"Play it then!" shouted Ryohei unintentionally; listening as a voice suddenly rang through their earpieces.

'_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Oni-san and Lambo. Listen to this as soon as you can. I've received a report from Haru and then it was clarified by Kyoko that my younger self has also appeared in the future, most likely a malfunction of the ten-year-bazooka. Since my younger self is here, there is a high chance that Kyoya will also be here, but his whereabouts are unknown-'_

Another voice cut through the voicemail. An emergency voicemail over the voicemail Tsunayoshi had sent.

'_Judaime! Hibari Kyoya is now in the building! It seems he is searching for something, most likely looking for your younger self, but since he doesn't have an earpiece he won't know and-'_

The earpiece ion both Lambo and Ryohei's ears suddenly cracked and the sizzled, totally going dead. Ryohei cursed and the looked at Lambo, nodding.

"HIBARI!"

"Cloud Guardian!"

* * *

><p>"Ushishi!" laughed Bel manically, slicing at bodies that were already corpses, but he wouldn't stop until he got over his bloodlust. Every other member of the Varia had scattered and ran away before he turned o them, but Fran stayed behind and narrowed his eyes.<p>

"So much for claiming yourself as a prince." Muttered Fran in monotone, "You get your clothes filthy with blood, your hair is a state, you need to cut your bangs and you can't even wear your princess tiara right."

"Ushishi, fact one." Said Bel mischievously, "Blood looked suitable on a prince; it makes them look strong and sadistic. Fact two, my hair is perfectly fine, ever looked in a mirror un-cute frog? And three, my _crown _looks fine the way it is and it's not a princess' tiara, shishi."

"Whatever fake prince." Mumbled Fran in monotone, earning a knife through his hood.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shush." Said Mukuro soothingly, stroking at the raven hair like he had been doing for the past hour while avoiding his own pain. Hibari remained curled up in a ball, non-responding as he whimpered quietly. Mukuro had been humming unconsciously as he picked the boy up and walked over to the waterfall to dip his feet into, sighing in his semi-relaxed state. He could stay here, or go back to the real world where his body was suffering and who knew how badly he might be crying out.<em>

_In this world, he found it rather strange that the skylark was even affected here, but he was, and it affected him for some reason he couldn't explain. Hearing and feeling a stifled a pained cry and the went limp once more. Leaning down, he whispered in his ear._

"_Can't you hear me birdie-chan?" he asked quietly, feeling a momentary pause before another stiffen. "I know it hurts, but the Hibari Kyoya I know wouldn't be acting like this."_

_Now that he thought about it, was Hibari even conscious that he was acting this way at all? It was a rather confusing thing, but he let it drop. Mukuro then kept telling himself that he was being nice to that Tsunayoshi wouldn't be mad at him later… right?_

"_Hurts…" came a mumble. Mukuro looked down and stroked his ear affectionately._

"_I know it does…" murmured Mukuro softly. He should know, he'd been through the same pain, but it was hard to imagine what kind of things could hurt Hibari Kyoya. Humming lightly, he carefully lowered Hibari slightly so his feet could touch the water, which caused him to shiver slightly and the relax. His eyes remained closed and the tears kept falling._

"_They'll come get you soon, Kyoya-kun." Said Mukuro, watching water fall, "Tsunayoshi will most likely be furious and kill all that damn hurt you, Kufufufu."_

_Mukuro's attempt at actually cheering Hibari up may have worked slightly, considering the pained expression turned into a smirk momentarily before returning back to its previous state._

"_And I know that when he get you back, he'll be the worried little Tsunayoshi-kun he always has been."_

_Hibari never really responded, considering her was going through one of his awkward states. He stiffened, clutched at his head and the went limp again. Mukuro sighed._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun… he's waiting…" murmured Mukuro, looking behind himself t see a very upset Chrome. "Go back and update to Tsunayoshi-kun."_

_She nodded and left without saying another word. Mukuro smirked before wincing himself._

"_Kyoya-kun…I'll be leaving for a little while…" mumbled Mukuro quietly, "Stay calm."_

_Laying him down carefully, Mukuro closed his eyes and then allowed himself to fade back into the real world, slowly and painfully when he felt a hand grab at his ankle. Looking down, he saw Hibari glaring at him weakly._

"_When I'm out of this state…" he hissed softly, "I'll… bite you to… death…"_

_Mukuro chuckled._

"_Kufufufu."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And done, leave a review?  
>And I stole this after reading someones story, but I thought it was pretty cool<em>**

**_Reviews = Motivation to write :D_**


	20. Chapter 20

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**To Electric Breeze: OMG! I HAVE TOO MANY STALKERS! *hides* And I'm glad that you find it easier to read now after I changed it a bit ^**

**To Ookami282: I'll be stal- waiting on the next chater~ Am I meant to be afraid or happy with that? Lol. Anyway, here's one of my super fast updates, although it probably isn't as good as the other one xD**

**WARNINGS AND THINGS YOU GOTTA KNOW**

**THINGS YOU GOTTA KNOW: Kufufu, you know the drill. Mulitple parings, a LOT of 6918 this chapter in Hibari's current... ummm... mental state there's more showing of 1827. the usual BelxFran, hints of BelxMammom and the evil 10069 (I feel so guilty, I trotured Mukuro pretty bad in this chapter... *dodges rotten tomatoes)**

**WARNINGS: Torture! Screaming and crying! Some dodgy what do ya call it stuff! I made poor Hibari cry again! NYA NYA, please do NOT kill me xD, another A/N at the end of the chapter with a question!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

"Where the hell is he?" growled Tsunayoshi impatiently, slamming his fist off a wall. Chrome looked at him worriedly but was still upset over what was actually happening to Mukuro.

"Bossu… I'm sure you find him soon…" mumbled Chrome uncertainly, flinching when she heard another cry in her head. Tsunayoshi looked over to her and sighed.

"We'll deal with the situation somehow, Chrome." He comforted, breathing lightly as he heard the floor above him creak. "It shouldn't be that hard to find them… the place isn't shifting at all but I can't see them… or sense them for that matter. It didn't seem like the rooms were soundproof though, which was somewhat a bonus.

"Chrome, anymore updates from Mukuro and Kyoya's condition?" questioned Tsunayoshi, knowing fine well that she knew he meant the younger version.

"N-No Bossu… he's still fragile according to him and the simplest of things could cause him to break…" said Chrome, violet eye looking at her boss worriedly as he paled.

"Lets go." He said, running ahead of her with a cloak billowing behind him as she followed, quickly at that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sawada Tsunayoshi… what am I going to do with you?" murmured the skylark as he kneeled down next to the boy had had walked instead a telephone-pole and was now rolling on the ground in pain.<em>

"_A-Ah! Hibari-san!" stuttered Tsuna uncertainly, sitting up while rubbing at his head as Hibari leaned his Tonfa against it._

"_Are you trying to disrupt the piece by dirtying it's surroundings Herbivore…?"_

"_E-Eh…?"_

_Looking round, Tsuna gaped at the amount of blood the had come from his head on the pole and wondered how the hell he was still alive. Hibari smirked tauntingly, about to whack him with his Tonfas when-_

_He stopped and sighed._

"_Come to the reception room during your lunch break and for one hour after school for two weeks." Said Hibari, beginning to walk away as Tsuna just stared at him, shocked._

"_B-But Hibari-san-"_

SHOCK. Hibari looked up carefully to see a frowning Bluebell slapping Daisy around.

"You broke the machine idiot!" she screamed at him. "It's meant to bring out traumatizing experiences, not these random things with the stupid Vongola Decimo kid getting hurt!"

"From what you know it might be affecting him…" mumbled Daisy uncertainly, still trying to bash his head off the wall.

"IDIOT!" she screamed, "HOW THE HELL CAN THAT AFFECT HIM DUMB-ASS! ITS HIBARI KYOYA WE'RE DEALING WITH!"

Hibari smirked lightly before wincing in pain. He was beginning to wonder how much static was flowing through his blood and how many damaged blood cells he had, but he let the matter drop for the moment.

"This kind of work doesn't work anymore! Byakuran-Sama told me not to use it unless necasary but now I need to!" she cried, bringing out a needle with some form of cold blue liquid in it. Marching ver to Hibari, she grabbed his hair and forced his head up before jabbing the needle forcefully in his neck, causing him to shudder at the sudden burning feeling that ran down his neck and through his shoulder.

_IT HURTS!_

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto suddenly stopped when the heard a pained cry going through the air before it was followed by a very loud choking sound.<p>

"'Dera, you don't think-"

"I DO THINK BASEBALL NUT!" he yelled, dragging the swordsman behind him, "WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?"

Yamamoto nodded before they sprinted down the hallway and crashed down the door they heard the noise from, a startled Bluebell and Daisy glaring at them.

"You can't have him!" shouted Bluebell, smashing the needle in her hand and growling before reaching for her box weapon, exactly on what Daisy was doing before Gokudera quickly turned and shoved Yamamoto out the room, setting off a sleeping gas bomb and running past, already used to the gasses he used as Bluebell collapsed on the floor and Daisy was clutching at his nose and mouth, trying to fight it off.

Hibari struggled with his restraints and cried out painfully as Gokudera wrenched the leather straps from his body and picked him up, wobbling slightly as he shuddered and thrashed.

"I won't… let you… take him…" hissed Daisy, lunging at him but was effectively knocked out, by accident, by Hibari's flailing leg.

"Better than nothing I suppose…" grumbled Gokudera, running out the room and being met by a mildly concerned Yamamoto as he tossed is a dynamite with a poisonous gas in it and shut the door quickly, smirking at the fact he knew they would die a slow and painful death.

"'Dera, is Hibari all right-?"

"What do you think Yamamoto?" said Gokudera harshly, indicating to the skylark he was holding. "He looks a state to me."

The last part was said in a hiss, but Yamamoto ignored it.

"What do we do?"

"We report to Judaime, of course."

* * *

><p>SNAP.<p>

"And there goes another finger~" said Byakuran cheerily, fully able to tell that he was causing a lot of pain to the male below him.

So farm he broken all the fingers on his right hand, then had stripped him of his shirt and scratched into his flesh 'BYAKURAN'S TOY', and that wasn't really the most pleasant of experiences since it was gouged into his flesh a second time so that it would scar.

"Isn't Mukuro-kun going to say something~?"

"Bastard…"  
>"That's not a way to talk to your master, now is it~?" said Byakuran daringly, watching the dark blue eye flicker up and a small grunt of pain coming from him. He would have looked at him with both eyes, but he wasn't going to be able to open the other one for a long time, considering Byakuran thought it would be fun to… <em>Stitch it shut<em>.

"Anymore of that and I'll need to stitch your lips shut too~!"

Like Mukuro actually gave a damn, he knew Byakuran wouldn't do it, if he done it then he wouldn't be able to hear his cries or forcefully kiss him the way he liked. A hiss entered the room and Byakuran chuckled happily, grabbing some marshmallows and stuffing them into the illusionist's mouths before covering it, ordering him to swallow. When that order failed, he covered his nose and forced him to swallow to breathe.

"This is amusing." Said Byakuran brightly, trailing a finger over the swollen eye that he had wrecked for the meantime. "Although, I can tell from the look of you, you won't be able to stay conscious much longer, now will you~?"

Mukuro glared at him but didn't deny it; his consciousness was slipping from him again, either from blood loss or the strain his body was going through.

"Night again~"

* * *

><p><em>Wobbling slightly, Mukuro looked round as his inner landscape but Hibari was no where to be seen. Walking to where he last left him, his eyes widened slightly at the blood that was left there. Did the boy try to kill himself? Looking round, he saw small drips of blood leading away and decided to follow it quickly, worriedly.<em>

_Getting to the small enclosed circle, he ran over to the boy who was crying out and thrashing at the centre of it, his nails digging into his flesh- which would explain why there was blood. Kneeling down, he scooped he skylark in his arms and rocked him, but it had no effect._

"_Kyoya-kun?" asked Mukuro, his voice showing hints of guiltiness since he had left the boy and couldn't help him before he got into this state. Hibari opened his eyes and looked at him with blank eyes, a dry sound coming from his throat as he let out a small whimper._

_Mukuro frowned. Byakuran had somewhat won. Hibari was near enough fully broken and couldn't think straight anymore. Still cradling him and allowing his head to rest on his shoulder, Mukuro walked away and went back to where the water was, not having anything to cup the water in, he used his hands._

_Hibari still looked at him blankly, his throat constricting painfully as he tried to say something and then let out another pained cry before shuddering and going limp once more._

"_Tsuna…yoshi…"_

"_Tsunayoshi-kun will be here soon. Try to relax for a while Kyoya-kun, it'll make you feel better." Soothed Mukuro, cursing on the inside. He was softening to much, it was going to make him seem very weak when the skylark recovered- if he ever did that is._

_Cupping his chin, he tilted the Raven's head and making his mouth open to pour the water in, which he choked on immediately._

"_If you don't drink it, you're just going to hurt yourself more, Kyoya-kun." Mumbled Mukuro quietly, rubbing the boys throat gently in an attempt to ease him. Slowly, he did swallow, but he still croaked when he spoke._

"_T-T-T…"_

"_No problem." Said Mukuro lightly, closing his eye before opening it and looking round. He reached back down into the water and rubbed at Hibari's arm to get rid of the crusted blood that had formed there. "You should really stop doing that, it's not good to harm yourself when in the illusionary world."_

_Hibari made no response but closed his eyes instead, leaning lightly against Mukuro and pretended that they weren't enemies for once._

"_Tsuna-yo…shi…"_

* * *

><p>Finally managing to catch up with Kyoya, Ryohei had a worried expression as he rubbed at his temples and looked at the floor.<p>

"Hibari?" questioned Ryohei carefully, Lambo running round the corner and accidently running right into the boxer, who seemed unfazed.

"Something isn't right…" muttered Hibari coolly, still rubbing at his temples, "They've done something… to my younger self… it's changing my train of thought slightly…"

"Train of thought?" questioned Lambo, "As in, your thoughts are changing on there on without you even thinking about it."

Hibari made a 'Hn' noise in noise in response and drummed his fingers off the wall before scraping them over it, making a horrible noise which caused Ryohei to shiver and Lambo to back away.

"You can get into communication with Tsunayoshi right?" asked Hibari patiently, looking behind himself. Ryohei nodded and indicated to his earpiece where a voice was speaking urgently.

"_Did you find Kyoya?"_ asked the Vongola Decimo urgently, Ryohei said 'yes' immeadiatly, _"What's his condition_?"

"He's well little bro." said Ryohei, his voice oddly serious, "But he's telling me that his train of thought is changing somewhat… he's trying to tell me something bad has happened to his younger self to it's affected him in a bad way."

"_Give him the earpiece._" Ordered Tsunayoshi. _"I need to to talk to him_."

"Ok little bro." said Ryohei, giving the earpiece to Hibari who carelessly let it hang limp in his ear.

"_Kyoya."_

"Hn?"

"_How do you mean your train of thought is slowly changing?" _questioned Tsunayoshi carefully.

"What I'm trying to say is, they've done something to my younger self that has affected him mentally, not physically." Informed Hibari bluntly, "I thought you had all your weird Herbivore friends looking for him, so why is he like this?"

"_From the report I got from Gokudera-kun, they've retrieved your younger self, just not in a good state."_

"Ah." Said Hibari quietly, "Don't blame me if I'm not sane by the time he returns back to the future."

"_Don't think like that." _Scolded Tsunayoshi, _"We'll deal with it."_

"If you say so Herbivore." Said Hibari nonchalantly, crushing the earpiece in his ear before looking at Ryohei, who had a maddened expression on his face.

"I JUST GOT THEM TO WORK AGAIN!"

"The same thing would have happened again Herbivore." Said Hibari, glaring. "They have technology in the halls which stop all electric forms of communication that they aren't aware of. If you took three steps to the right, it would have cracked and sizzled again most likely making you deaf."

Lambo took his earpiece out and the moved three steps to the right and sure enough, it did the thing Hibari had warned, cracked and sizzled.

"No wonder the Vongola Decimo took such a liking to you." Said Lambo, "Intelligent, hardworking and respectful."

"Don't put me in the same category as you Herbivores." Growled Hibari, starting to walk away again. "If you need to follow me, at least try to stay a far distance from me. I'm making sure Tsunayoshi's younger form isn't here."

"Hibari! Little, little bro is here!" shouted Ryohei, "Kyoko is looking after him!"

"Good." Grumbled Hibari lowly, "Now I can go kill whoever started this damn mess."

* * *

><p>"Ushishi, you sure this is where they're keeping Mammon, Frog?"<p>

"Yes." Said Fran in monotone. "the illusionist you so want to see is definitely in here. You only want him back so he'll pay for the damage you make when you back on the bloody killing sprees you tend to do."

"Ushishi, who cares?" laughed Bel, "Mammon is Mammon, he comes with me on killing sprees anyway-"

"That's simply because there is money involved." Said a quiet voice. Bel flipped on the lights and chained to a wall was none other than Mammon, who appeared to be in the middle of his nap until he heard the voice of the blood-thirsty sucker and the illusionist she had met ten years ago.

"Ushishi, Mammon, you look a state."

"Big deal, not get these chains off me."

"Ushishi, ok."

Fran stood and looked at Mammon with a strange expression.

"So you used to be Varia's illusionist, right?"

"So you were the one who bashed his head off a rock or something and lost his damn memories?" countered Mammon, finally free to kick him in the face. "Let's go, I want money."

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun?"<p>

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and coughed, baffled when he came across the older version of Kyoko.

"Am I dreaming or am I in the future…?" mumbled Tsuna half-heartedly, coughing a little more as Kyoko patted his back.

"Nope, your definitely in the future Tsu-kun."

"Tsuna-san is ok-desu!"

Tsuna looked up and widened his eyes in surprise to see both Kyoko and Haru kneeling right next to him.

"Kyoko-chan? Haru?" he gasped in surprise before he started squealing suddenly.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE GUNS ON YOU?"

* * *

><p>AN: Nya, all done. Anyway, time for my strange questions.

I don't think I've posted it on my profile, but take a guess on what age I am from the the way I write (Do NOT guess 26 as someone said to me ono facebook, honestly, i was in tears over it lol)

See ya next time :)


	21. Chapter 21

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Orithyea:- Yaay *hugs you* another sucker for pairings xD Yup, the two you mentoned are in my fav of favs! Anyhow, I couldn't just Leave Kyoko and Haru to do nothing, so being Vongola's personal spies is a unique and useful job for them xD**

**I'll Update 'The Hibari Family' once or twice a week sinc**e** it isn't my main focus, mostly focusing on 'Time Warp' and 'MockingBird' for a little while since it's newer. I might not update for a while after this because I have work experience starting Monday.**

**P.S You flatter me, saying I'm 17 ^o^ But I'm actually only 14! Lolz**

**Electric Breeze:-** **YUSH! THEY HAVE GUNS xD! And thanks, I do try my hardest to update quite often~ If I don't force myself to write then I wouldn't write for months, as I did prior to this story (not saying that I don't like it, I just get distracted REAL easily). Hope to see your name again xD**

**WARNINGS AND THINGS YOU GOTTA KNOW**

**THINGS YOU GOTTA KNOW:- OMG! 69 REVIEWS! MUKURO! THIS STORY LOVES YOU, THE REVIEWS JUST HIT YOUR NUMBER xD. Anyway, what have I gotta say... I dunno, just think about it for yourselves xD**

**WARNINGS:- If anyone could tell, this story is going to be finishing soon TwT ... SO EXPECT A LOT OF TORTURE AND A DRAMATIC ENDING!**

**P.S:- When this story is finished, I'll be putting my main focus on 'The Hibari Family' and 'MockingBird', but does anyone have any ideas on what kinda story I should write next? If you do, just put in your review or PM me :)**

**Enjoy the story now, you'll catch me at the end of the chapter xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One<p>

Near enough at the point of breaking, Mukuro refused to give up his sanity that easily Byakuran finally released him from a lip-lock and smirked.

"Mukuro-kun~" murmured Byakuran in his oh so fake voice, "I know you want to say something~"

Mukuro remained quiet, talking becoming something he hardly cared about anymore. What he wanted back was his full sight, the feel of his fingers and not having to feel letters carved into his chest. Byakuran chuckled before getting up and shrugging a robe on.

"Perhaps I'll go see Kyo-chan for a while~" said Byakuran, smirking in satisfaction when Mukuro whipped his head round with a furrowed facial expression. "I wonder if Bluebell done what I told her~ I know she can get carried away sometimes~"

Mukuro growled while Byakuran walked out the door, shutting it slowly and making sure that the illusionist heard all… the twenty odd locked being snubbed and bolted. Mukuro bit his bottom lip and looked around the room before cursing. There wasn't even a window in this room- not that it mattered anyway, the camera in the corner started beeping to show that it had been activated.

A few minutes passed when an alarm suddenly went off, jolting him out of his thought quickly as he listened to the message ringing through every room in the building.

'_ATTENTION. ATTENTION. PRISONER KH18 HAS VANISHED FROM CHAMBER PL9 AND THE BODIES OF TWO FUNERAL WREATHS HAVE BEEN FOUND UNCONSCIOUS. ANY SUBORDINATE THAT DOESN'T WANT TO BE CONSIDERED TRAITOR TO BYAKURAN-SAMA, RETRIEVE PRISONER KH18 IMMEDIATELY.'_

They had managed to get Hibari back. Mukuro let out a relived sigh but then closed his eyes in defeat. Byakuran was sure to come here and take his anger out on him, then again, he would most likely be bait for Tsunayoshi to surrender, so things were not going out too well.

* * *

><p><em>Appearing in the dream world moments later, Mukuro raised an eyebrow to see Hibari laying on his stomach lazily beside the waterfall and picking at daisies.<em>

"_Kyoya-kun?" questioned Mukuro carefully, watching the skylarks head whip round to meet him with blood shot eyes, a clear sign that he'd been crying not long ago._

"…" _Hibari remained quiet and continued ripping the daisy to shreds, clearly taking his anger out upon it. Mukuro walked over and kneeled next to him, inspecting the boy carefully. There were more nail marks in his arms and his hair looked unruly, as if he'd been tugging at it unintentionally._

_The thing that was noticeable was his hand. They were perfectly fine, but they kept shaking for no apparent reason. Even when Mukuro grabbed them, they refused to stop. Clammy and cold, it didn't seem that Hibari even knew they were shaking so bad._

"_Kufufufu." Mukuro chuckled half heatedly, forcing a smile on his face, "it seems they managed to find you and secure you safely, Kyoya-kun."_

_Hibari made an 'Hn' noise in response as he continued shredding up a daisy. Better that than digging into his flesh, or that's what Mukuro thought at least. Sitting down and dipping his feet in the water like he usually did, he watched the skylark cautiously, making sure he didn't take one of his sudden fits. When he stopped moving all together, Mukuro prepared to move himself, but then he just continued his flower shredding. Chuckling lightly, Mukuro closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling no need to watch over the Raven until he heard a faint ruffle. Looking round, Hibari had stood up and then started shaking fully, biting at his lip._

"_Kyoya-kun? What's wrong-" Mukuro stopped when he looked round and stopped altogether. He was here. The one he didn't want to see._

"_Ah~" said Byakuran cheerily, "So this is how Kyo-Chan's mental state never collapsed fully~ I never thought you would allow his spirit to rest here, Mukuro-kun~"_

"_My… spirit…?" Hibari looked a Mukuro with confusion written on his face. "I thought this was a mental thing Herbivore."_

"_Kufufufu, not really." Said Mukuro, glaring at Byakuran. "This world is in your head mentally, but it requires part of your spirit to split to come here. It's the only reason you've managed to keep a little sanity."_

"_But if Kyo-chan left this world, he'd be so much happier as my toy~!" reasoned Byakuran, smirking as Hibari flinched away and hid behind Mukuro. "See? He's even grouping up with my other toy~"_

_At that Mukuro snarled, pushing Hibari back and attempted to summon his trident before cursing. He couldn't do it, he needed to get rid of the anti-illusion cuffs in the physical world before he did it. So right now he was at a total disadvantage and Byakuran wouldn't show any mercy for any of the sneaky acts that he'd been pulling behind the white-haired demons back._

_Hibari blinked and then looked behind himself, wondering if he should go get them. Unknown to Mukuro, his Tonfas had naturally been on his person but during one of his fits, he had tossed them into the waterfall pool, so they were lying at the bottom of it._

"_Oya? What with the faces?" asked Byakuran innocently, walking towards them slowly and dangerously. "I wont hurt you~"_

"_Kyoya-kun-" Mukuro stopped when Hibari ran away from him and jumped into the water._

"_Oya, oya, it appears my toy ditched the older toy~" laughed Byakuran, causing Mukuro to grit his teeth. Although he didn't like the sound of it, it was true that Hibari had just run for his life-_

_GASP._

_Mukuro looked back out so see Hibari climbing back out of the pool, two Tonfas in hand. Mukuro smirked. So _that's_ what he was doing. His primary weapon was something at least._

"_I'll bite you to death!" growled Hibari, his voice catching in his throat slightly as Byakuran continued laughing and Mukuro glared._

* * *

><p>"Kyoya…" Tsunayoshi whispered quietly, watching Hibari stop shaking as more time went by, only a few jerks from whatever he was dreaming. Gokudera was strategizing with Yamamoto on how to retrieve Mukuro, Chrome was sitting curled up in a ball, clearly upset. Ryohei and Lambo were <em>assisting <em>Kyoya back, considering that was the only thing they could call it since the older skylark was now having problems thinking straight and his walking had gone a bit wobbly not long ago. So far there mission was going smoothly, the thing that wasn't planned was the capture of Mukuro.

"Chrome, any more updates from Mukuro?" questioned Tsunayoshi quietly, looking over at his female illusionist. She appeared to be thinking hard before she suddenly got thrown back, her head nearly connecting with the floor if he hadn't noticed and appeared by her side, grabbing her, "What happened?"

"I-I'm getting blocked off…" she mumbled unhappily, "Someone's gotten into Mukuro's inner world and it's blocked me off so I c-can't…"

"You tried, that's what matters." Murmured Tsunayoshi calmly, turning back to Hibari, "In any case, Mukuro can look after himself until we can get to him-"

Tsunayoshi was cut off when Gokudera started shouting.

"WHAT THE FUCK WRONG WITH HIM?" yelled Gokudera, causing Tsunayoshi to whip round and widen his eyes. Hibari had started thrashing about one more and with Yamamoto pinning him down, was currently trying to claw his eyes out. Yamamoto looked up at him with an expression that clearly stated' help?'.

Tsunayoshi went forwards and kneeled down next to Hibari, lighting a finger on his head and pressing it onto his forehead, closing his eyes as certain images flashed through his mind.

_CRASH._

_Tsunayoshi looked round and gasped to see Mukuro sent flying in his attempt to protect Hibari from getting injured while Byakuran done a totally fake laugh through his seething anger as he approached Hibari quickly, all set to strange him for even daring to attack him._

_He never got the opportunity though, since Tsunayoshi came through and punched him first._

"_So this is how you got into this world." Growled Tsunayoshi through gritted teeth. "I never thought you would stoop so low as to do this, Byakuran Gesso."_

"_Oya~?" said Byakuran playfully, a grin on his face. "Not only do I have Kyo-Chan and Mukuro-kun as my toys, I got Tsunayoshi-kun too!"_

"_I don't think so-!" Tsunayoshi stopped when the world began to tremor and shake. Turning to Mukuro, Tsunayoshi gave a nod of understanding when the illusionist gave a shaky laugh._

"_Kufufufu… not really for my own sake, but if me or Kyoya gets hurt in this world, I don't think I'll be able o keep our spirits in tact… so I'm shutting the link off…"_

Tsunayoshi came back to the current world by toppling over, his face already pale as Hibari sat up abruptly, panting.

"Judaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Tsunayoshi looked at both of them before his eyes hardened.

"We don't have time to think of a plan." Said Tsunayoshi shortly, "We need to move before Mukuro gets killed for blocking off his only chance to destroy Kyoya's soul."

Yamamoto nodded and picked Hibari much, despite the quite angry protests.

"I'll deal with Hibari for now." Informed Yamamoto, grabbing Hibari's leg before he could kick him. "Kyoko and Haru were already working on getting… err, the younger Tsuna out of harms way too."

"Good." Murmured Tsuna, looking towards Gokudera and Chrome. "Tell Oni-san and Lambo to look after our Kyoya, he's not in a good condition to fight right now. Let's go, Gokudera-kun, Chrome."

They all nodded before other three ran off.

* * *

><p>"Shishi, Mammon, what did you just say~?" questioned Bel, looking at the chibi illusionist he so loved, "About other babies…?"<p>

"They're call Arcobaleno, get it right fake prince." Mumbled Fran in Monotone, earning a knife in the hood.

"Shut up un-cute kouhai." Snarled Bel in response, before Mammon began walking away from them once more.

"You heard right." Muttered Mammon, "It's my duty as an Arcobaleno to make sure the others a re safe, and they're all here with the exception of Reborn, and no one knows where he is right now."

"Reborn?" questioned Fran "The fedora wearing baby."

Mammon nodded.

"Shishi, he's still working with the Vongola~" laughed Bel, "You of all people should have known that."

"Hmmm…" mumbled Mammon uncertainly, "Reborn disappeared three years ago, so I don't understand. Something's not right."

"How do you mean Mammon~?"

"…?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" said Mammon, turning and looking up slightly at Bel and Fran.

"The Reborn that 'apparently' works for the Vongola at the current moment must be a fake."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review! And *coughs* Tell me what new story I should think about when I finish this one. Thank you, ciao!**


	22. Chapter 22

A message to all readers. Any unfinished story on this account will be deleted in the next 24 hours and replaced onto a new account. If this story is spotted on an account whose username is quite similar to my own, it has not been stolen. It's just me placing them onto my new account.

Don't expect then to be published immediately. I want to revise and correct them of their errors first. Please be patient.

Shannon.


End file.
